Mi Vida en el Shibusen
by Azabache
Summary: Wings encuentra un libro que le llena la cabeza de los conocimientos del Shibusen y es transportado a ese mundo imaginario. Parejas: SoulxMaka, KidxCrona leve , OCxOC a ver si os gusta TERMINADOOOO
1. El libro de las Crónicas

Antes de nada quiero aclarar que ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen….creo k eso ya se sabe no? Pertenecen a su maravilloso creador de cuyo nombre ni me acuerdo xD.

Weno ahí teneis el prologo.

**Prólogo**

**[Wings' POV ]**

**Hoy hace calor, bastante, y yo me dirijo a la biblioteca municipal como todos los viernes y sábados por el mediodía para leer un ratito. Ahora que lo pienso….llevo demasiada ropa para hacer tanto calor ¿no? Llevaba unos pantalones piratas de camuflaje grises, un gorro tambien gris, una camiseta blanca con un mamut en el pecho (me encantan los mamuts xD) y sandalias de dedo. Empezaba a estar un poco harto de la rutina de siempre…me levanto, voy al instituto, salgo, me cambio, leo, chateo y a la cama; eso entre semana y el fin de semana voy viernes y sabados a la biblioteca un momento y vuelvo para hacer mis tareas, por cierto….muy pocas veces salgo con los pocos amigos que tengo.**

**No me gusto en absoluto, no se divertirme; incluso mi propia vida me empieza a aburrir. Intento despejar mi cabeza de esos pensamientos pesimistas y entro en la enorme biblioteca con alegria.**

**-Hey Wings- Me saluda el encargado, Xavier**

**-Hola Xavi ¿ha llegado ya la continuación del libro que te pedí?- Él negó con la cabeza.**

**-Lo siento tio, aún no. Pero si te apetece puedes ojear algún otro por la sección de fantasía, se que te gusta ese tipo de libros.**

**Me guiñó un ojo, Xavier era una de las pocas personas a las que consideraba mas o menos un amigo.**

**-Lo haré ¡gracias Xavi!.**

**-No hay de qué, máquina.**

**Me adentré en una densa selva de libros y estanterías. "Este es mi lugar"; pensé, "Aquí me siento de maravilla, tanto silencio, tantos conocimientos…es maravilloso"**

**Empecé a buscar por la sección de libros de género fantástico como Xavier me recomendó, ninguno me interesaba. Hasta que encontré un libro polvoriento y MUY grande, lo dejé caer en la mesita de lectura y le limpié la suciedad. "Crónicas del Shibusen", eso era lo que decía la portada. No sabía qué quería decir, pero mi naturaleza curiosa me obligó a abrirlo y leerlo.**

**Las letras estaban en un idioma inteligible para mí. Decidí que lo compraría e intentaría descifrar lo que dice.**

**Cuando llegué a casa con el libro, me dispuse a buscar por Internet todo lo que se asemejara a este extraño idioma, no obtuve ningún tipo de información referente a ello. Con desgana me pongo a leerlo una vez mas y asombrado me doy cuenta de que las páginas han sido traducidas perfectamente al castellano. Me percato de que al principio del libro hay una parte nueva que dice asi:**

_**Técnico:**_

…………………

_**Arma:**_

……………

**Escribo mi nombre completo en la parte de **_**Técnico **_**y de repente noto como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi mente y cuerpo haciéndolo convulsionar con dolor. Me caí al suelo estrepitosamente y mientras profería un alarido de dolor y sufrimiento, por mis ojos comenzaron a pasar incontables imágenes de batallas, libros, escrituras antiguas, clases y de lo que parecía ser un colegio lleno de niños con extrañas habilidades.**

**Cuando las visiones cesaron, perdí todas mis fuerzas y, con el cuerpo destrozado, me dormí.**

Espero que os haya gustado! Este es solo el prólogo, pero por supuesto pienso subir mas MUCHOS mas capitulos. Weno se me olvido decir que aunque la historia ni los personajes me pertenezcan, Wings y Estela sí asike ke nadie m copie ;)


	2. ¿¿Qué hago yoAQUI?

Disclaimer: Soul eater y sus personajes NO me pertenecen (Wings y

Estela sí ;D )

**Capítulo I:**

_**¿¿Qué hago yo…AQUÍ??**_

_**[Wings' POV]**_

**Me desperté en lo que parecia ser arena…."Oh si, arena calentita y mullida", pensé; "Creo que voy a echar otra cabezada…..mm ¿nani?….¿¿ARENAAA??". Me levanté muy nervioso al comprobar que me encontraba en medio del desierto con un sol que se reía con una cara de loco.**

**-¿Q…q…q…¿¿QUÉ COÑO??- Grité confuso- Vamos a ver Wings…recapacita, ¿qué fue lo último que hiciste para acabar en un lugar así?.....unmmm recuerdo que escribí mi nombre en la portada del libro de las Crónicas y tras lo que pareció ser una visión llena de dolor insoportable me dormí….sí eso fue lo que ocurrió…..¡¡PERO ESO NO EXPLICA EL PORQUÉ DE ESTE DESIERTOOOO!!.**

**Por un momento me acordé del libro y con avidez lo busqué entre la arena hasta que finalmente lo encontré. No sabía cómo, pero este libro me había traído aquí, era la única fuente de información con la que contaba para sobrevivir en este lugar.**

**Busqué con la mirada algún emplazamiento en medio de ese desierto para pasar la noche y, si era posible quedarme a vivir allí…puesto que tenía la sensación de que jamás volvería a mi hogar. Finalmente, divisé lo que parecía ser la sombra de una ciudad con forma de torre y un enorme castillo en la cima; sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia allí.**

**Cuando llegué, mi mente fue acosada por una ola de imágenes y dolor; otra vez las visiones, pero esta vez, cuando cesaron, adquirí todo tipo de conocimientos y sabiduría acerca de la ciudad que se encontraba frente a mí; ahora, conocía su historia, sus calles, a la mayoría de sus habitantes y a un hombre raro que iba vestido de capa negra y mascara blanca con forma de calavera. No lo podía creer, repasé mentalmente mis recién adjudicados conocimientos:**

**-Entonces, esta es Death City; la ciudad de los técnicos y armas que estudian en el Shibusen para acabar con las almas poseídas por la locura llamadas kisshin…interesante…pues creo que me voy a hacer técnico – Dije muy convencido – Será divertido, y además dudo que haya una mejor forma de ganarse la vida aquí….incluso voy con ventaja teórica gracias a las Crónicas.**

**Anduve por las calles y avenidas como si las conociera de toda la vida, sabía perfectamente a dónde me dirigía, iba hacia el Shibusen para convertirme en un técnico y buscar a mi arma ideal. Ahora comprendía lo de los nombres al principio del libro.**

**Cuando alcancé la cima del Shibusen exhausto, otras visiones me acosaron; ahora tenía en mi mente TODO lo referente a esta escuela tanto del pasado como del presente: conocía todos los nombres de los profesores; pero no de los alumnos, del director, también sabía de las asignaturas que se impartían allí, incluso llegué a aprenderme de memoria los movimientos de lucha que se deben realizar con una espada japonesa muy peculiar; esto último me sorprendió bastante, "¿¿se supone que voy a tener que utilizarla??", pensé; pero ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía que me encontraba en un mundo completamente ajeno a la Tierra y que debía sobrevivir convirtiéndome en técnico. Con decisión, me acerqué al enorme portón del colegio y llamé al…..¿timbre? O_O.**

_**[Maka's POV]**_

**La clase del profesor Stein era igual de monótona y gore que siempre. Con un científico loco diseccionando al….¿último dodo?, un Kid quejándose sobre lo poco simétrico que estaba el libro en su mesa, una Liz mirándose al espejito, una Patty dibujando jirafas, un Black Star fuera de clase por llegar tarde, una Tsubaki mirando preocupada a la puerta por donde se veía el puntiagudo pelo de su técnico, una Crona escondiendo su rostro entre sus entrelazados brazos sobre la mesa, y...Soul…*suspiro* Soul, hace tiempo que quiero decirle lo mucho que le quiero…pero es que es tan egoísta, pervertido, vago, insensible y chulo que cada vez que me envalentono para decirle lo que siento me viene con alguna grosería!! SERÁ IMBECIL!! Maldita sea…me he enamorado del mayor canalla que jamas haya pisado la tierra….pero aún así….le quiero.**

**La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente mientras Sid-sensei se dirigía al profesor Stein con expresión muy preocupada. Le dijo unas palabras al oído, de forma que nosotros no las escuchásemos; Stein abrió los ojos como platos y le preguntó nervioso:**

**-¿Estas seguro? – Sid asintió con la cabeza – Ya veo….Bueno muchachos, mucho me temo que vamos a tener que aplazar la clase parece que me reclaman para un asunto IMPORTANTE.**

**Él y Sid se fueron a todo correr. ¿Qué pasa aquí?.**

**-YAHOOOOO!! Me habéis echado de menos?? CLARO QUE SI!! – Black Star entró gritando a la clase.**

**-NO – Respondimos todos a la vez.**

**-Jajajja! No seáis tan modestos chicos!**

**-Umm…Black Star, será mejor que te sientes o si el profesor Stein vuelve y te encuentra de pie te echará otra vez – Dijo Tsubaki intimidada.**

**Tras muchos intentos, Black Star se sentó y Stein volvió acompañado con un chico de ropas muy veraniegas y una sospechosa expresión de entusiasmo y nerviosismo. Varias chicas se quedaron embobadas al ver que ese muchacho era ciertamente atractivo (mas o menos así *¬* jaja), era guapo; hay que reconocerlo, pero es raro, es como si fuera la primera vez que veía tanta gente junta, además no iba acompañado por su arma si era un técnico (o de su técnico si era un arma). Definitivamente, este chico es MUY raro.**

**-Bueno gente este es Wings Sorayaki, es un chico que desea convertirse en técnico, no tiene arma, por lo que ha venido aquí para ver si puede conseguir una ideal para él.**

**-Pero que no os engañe mi apariencia, aunque todavía no pueda luchar destaco bastante en todo tipo de áreas teóricas referentes a todo el colegio y los intrincadísimos problemas que vuestras mentes y almas os propongan- Dijo muy entusiasmado.**

**Eso que dijo nos dejó sin palabras, no habíamos entendido la mitad de todo ese galimatías que había soltado. Debió darse cuenta pues rectificó:**

**-Perdón, quiero decir que espero que algún día pueda llegar a ser un buen técnico como seguro lo son los aquí presentes.**

**- AAAAAAAAAAA – Dijo toda la clase a la vez.**

**Stein le mandó sentarse y la clase siguió su curso. Soul me mandó una nota: "¿De verdad crees que el chaval no tiene ni idea de luchar? Quiero decir…míralo se le ve bastante capaz", le repondí: "no lo sé, pero ese libro que lleva con él…me suena de algo, además mientras hablaba, Stein estaba muy nervioso, ¿qué crees que será?", él, "lo mas probable sea que ese libro que tiene, si de verdad dices que es sospechoso habrá que investigar…" La conversación no siguió, puesto que Shinnigami-sama nos llamó por megafonía a la Death Room a todo el mi equipo y al chico nuevo.**

**Definitivamente hoy iba a ser un día completito.**

_**[Soul's POV]**_

**No entendía ni papa, ¿se supone que este chaval quiere ser técnico? Menudas pintas que lleva, no son nada **_**cool.**_** Cuando llegamos a la Death Room, Shinnigami-sama nos explicó:**

**-Ohayoo minhaaa! – Dijo con su tono de voz tan poco serio en él – Como sabéis, este chico nuevo es Wings Sorayaki. Aparte de todo esto, hay algo muy importante que debéis saber, ¿porqué no se lo explicas tú, Wings-kun?.**

**-Hai – Wings nos mostró el libro que llevaba con él – En este libro se encuentra concentrada toda la historia pasada y presente del Shibusen, así como todo lo referente a este mundo…gracias a él, he llegado hasta aquí y he aprendido en menos de 1 minuto TODA la teoría que significa ser técnico y arma. No soy de este mundo, sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad; "Las Crónicas del Shibusen" me han otorgado conocimientos maravillosos, por ello quiero ser un técnico.**

**Le miré con expresión de flojera intentando asimilar todo lo que nos ha dicho.**

**-Ah sí, el libro de las Crónicas – Dijo Kid – Pero creí que fue destruido con todo lo que quedaba de las memorias de Eibon.**

**-Eso creía yo – Comentó su padre – Pero por lo visto solo fue transportado a la Tierra para que no fuese desperdiciado.**

**Vale, AHORA SI QUE NO ENTIENDO NI PAPA.**

**-¡No sé cómo lidiar con iluminados de otro mundo! – Dijo Crona desesperada mientras Tsubaki la intentaba calmar.**

**-Oye tú no me gusta nada que llames mas la atención que Ore-sama – adivináis quién ha dicho eso?? – Si vas a convertirte en técnico debes saber que Black Star (dijo señalándose con el pulgar) va a superar a mismo DIOS! Por ello, no te confundas e intentes ser mejor que yo MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!.**

**-Aaaa – Dijo Wings con expresión sarcástica – Y este ¿quién es? ¿el primo-hermano de Naruto o algo así? – No pudimos dejar escapar una carcajada.**

**-EYY! MENOS HUMOS ESTAS HABLANDO CON EL QUE SUPERARÁ A DIOS!!.**

**- Ya ya – dije yo – Yo soy Soul Eater, y esta tabla de planchar de al lado es mi técnica Maka Albarn.**

**-MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHOP!!!!!!!!!!.**

**Me desperté en mi apartamento en el sofá con sangre chorreando por mi cabeza. "Un Maka Chop bien dado", pensé. Mierda, ¿qué coño estoy haciendo? Se supone que Maka es mi técnica, no debería tratarla asi…además ella siempre es simpática, trabajadora y agradecida conmigo y…..y…..y…y la quiero…..*suspiro*. Me levanté del sofá y me limpié la herida.**

**-Nee Soul – Dijo una voz detrás de mí – ¿Estás bien? Creo que me he pasado con el golpe, te he dejado inconsciente todo el día.**

**Era Maka. Estaba de pie apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto y con una expresión de tristeza en su bello rostro.**

**-N..no, tranquila; de todas formas me lo merecía, no debí haber dicho eso.**

**- ¿Soul?, hoy estás un poco raro, ¿desde cuándo tu te dignas a pedir perdón?.**

**Maka tenía razón, ¿qué me pasa? Pedir perdón cuando no tienes la culpa es tan poco **_**cool**_**….ya sé lo que me pasa….que te quiero Maka Albarn.**

**-Mira quién habla- Dije con una sonrisa picarona - ¿Desde cuándo tu te dignas a justificar un Maka Chop?.**

**Maka se sonrojó. Maldita sea, me encanta cuando se sonroja, se ve tan linda**

**-N…n…¿no quieres saber lo que Shinnigami-sama nos ordenó hacer con Wings?- Noté cómo cambiaba de tema rápidamente y se ponía nerviosa.**

**-Claro, cuéntame- Dije mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.**

**Me explicó que Wings era el llamado "Lector de las Crónicas" y que su destino era el de empuñar la legendaria espada Estellaria. También me dijo que el propio Wings se sorprendió ante al noticia, empuñar esa espada era el mayor honor de todos los tiempos, (después de, claro está, el de empuñar a Excalibur…pero claro a ver quien es el listillo que se atreve a cargar con ese…¬¬) nadie en milenios había visto la verdadera forma de ese arma. Se nos había encomendado escoltar a Wings hasta la morada de Estellaria, que por cierto está en el quinto coño, y una vez este haya conseguido pasar la prueba para convertirse en su técnico, llevarle al Shibusen para que aprenda a utilizar a su favor los infinitos poderes del arma legendaria.**

**-Vaya, esa misión tiene chicha- Comenté.**

**-Nee Soul, ¿no querías decirme algo?- preguntó ella de golpe y porrazo.**

**-¿Quién? ¿yo? Pero si eras tu la que cambió de tema tan de repente.**

**Volvió a sonrojarse, y yo con ella, no lo pude evitar; la quería con locura desde hace años. Al final accedió:**

**-Soul yo….- Titubeaba ella.**

**-S…s..si no quieres decírmelo puedes guardártelo- Dije tartamudo, maldición; tartamudear era tan poco **_**cool…**_

**-No- Ella giró bruscamente y me miró a los ojos nerviosa- No me lo quiero guardar porque sé que si no lo digo ahora nunca podré tener otra oportunidad, porque aunque no quiera reconocerlo tu también te preocupas por mí, porque aunque peleemos nos seguimos complementando el uno al otro como compañeros y porque yo….yo…yo….te quiero Soul Eater Evans.**

**Esa respuesta me agarró el corazón y lo estrujó como si fuera una esponja. No me lo podía creer ¿Ella también sentía lo mismo?.....**

**-Maka….- Dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a ella.**

**-Soul yo…-La interrumpí poniéndole el dedo en los labios.**

**-Yo también Maka.**

**Abrió los ojos como platos y su respiración se volvió irregular, ambos dos estábamos rojos a mas no poder. Poco a poco la fui atrayendo hacia mí para finalmente besarla con ternura y suavidad. Al separarme de ella nos quedamos frente con frente mezclando nuestros alientos hasta que no pude mas, la agarré de la cintura y la volví a besar; esta vez con ansia y abriendo nuestros labios para explorar cada recoveco de nuestras bocas. Ella me abrazó por los hombros y yo me tumbé con ella en el sofá sin dejar de besarla y amarla con todo mi ser y mi existencia. Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos a dormir en el sofá abrazados y susurrándonos todo tipo de arrumacos.**

**-Te quiero Soul**

**-Yo te AMO Maka- Remarqué ese "amo".**

"**Mañana va ser un día para recordar", pensé entre contento.**

Bueno que tal?? Un poco empalagoso lo d los arrumacos no? Jajajja pero muy bonito ake si? En fin ya pondré mas parejas por ahora conformaos con esto =P dejad review si??


	3. Llámame Estela, encanto

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes NO me pertenecen (Wings y Estela sí ;D )

Querría aprovechar para explicar algo: No sabía por qué nadie dejaba reviews si visitaba mi historia…bueno pues al final era porque no tenia activada el permiso a comentar anónimamente xD mea culpa, ya esta arreglado asike espero vuestros reviews!

**Capítulo II**

_**Llámame Estela, encanto**_

_**[Maka's POV]**_

**El medio de transporte que conseguimos para ir lo más rápido posible a la morada de Estellaria era un tren cuya última estación quedaba muy cerca de nuestro destino. Soul y yo llegamos a tiempo para desayunar con todo el equipo en la cafetería de la estación, por ello, habíamos quedado 1 hora y media antes de que nuestro tren saliese.**

**Cuando alcanzamos al grupo, nadie pudo evitar fijarse en que íbamos **_**sospechosamente **_**cogidos de la mano.**

**-LO SABIAAAA!- Gritó Liz muy emocionada nada mas vernos- Jajaja tranquilos, hacéis buena pareja.**

**-Pe…pero si aún no hemos dicho nada- Dije confusa y ruborizada.**

**-Ni falta que hace Maka.**

**-Hummm…cállate ¬¬.**

**-Felicidades Maka….snif snif-Dijo Tsubaki entre sollozos de alegría.**

**-¡Pero bueno! ¡Ni que nos fuésemos a casar!-Dijo Soul todo rojo.**

**-Lo sé…¡PERO ES TAAN BONITO!**

**-Lo siento pero…NO LO APRUEBO- Dijo Kid haciendo una equis con sus brazos.**

**-¿¡POR QUÉ?!- Gritamos inconscientemente Soul y yo.**

**-¿No lo veis? ¡Hacéis una pareja tan poco simétrica y al mismo tiempo tan tierna…que…que…que no puedo aprobar! **

**Kid se revolvía los cabellos con desesperación mientras Liz le intentaba calmar y Patty se tronchaba de risa solo de verlo:**

**-JAJAJAJAJJAJAA!! A Kid le va dar un síncope! Jajajajjajaaa.**

**-MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! ¡Bravo! ¡Así me gusta! ¡Pero no creáis que por eso vais a tener una mejor sincronización que la mía con Tsubaki! ¿Verdad que sí Tsubaki?- Gritó Black Star.**

**-Ermmm…sí supongo Black Star- Respondió ella**

**Crona y Wings se nos acercaron para escapar de todo ese griterío.**

**-Estoy tan contenta por vosotros chicos…pero creo que yo jamás sabré lo que es ser amado por alguien- Dijo Crona con melancolía.**

**-¡Crona! ¡No digas bobadas!- Dije yo.**

**-Sí, ser pesimista no es nada **_**cool**_**- Comentó Soul.**

**Ragnarok, salió de la espalda de Crona y empezó a hacerla una cerilla con los puños en la cabeza.**

**-¡Cállate Crona! ¡No tienes ni idea de la vida! ¡Si tu estás así de pesimista, yo también me siento así de mal! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡BAKAYARRO!**

**-Argh…Ragnarok…fuera…¡METETE DENTRO!- Crona consiguió meter a Ragnarok de nuevo en su espalda- Sí…gracias Maka y Soul- Dijo sonriendo levemente.**

**- Qué lindos…os acabo de conocer pero aún así no puedo evitar el pensar que os conozco de toda la vida- Comentó Wings.**

**- ¿ah sí? – Pregunté – Pues si te digo la verdad yo ya te consideraba un amigo más.**

**Esas palabras debieron hacer repercusión en Wings, porque se ruborizó y llevandose unamano al pecho dijo:**

**-Oh…es…lo mas bonito que jamás me hayan dicho- A nosotros nos salieron unas gotitas a lo anime.**

**-OEE! TENGO HAMBRE LENTORROS ENAMORADOS!! – Gritó Black Star a las puertas de la cafetería - ¡Vamos a desayunar! ¡¡YA!!.**

**Fuimos acercándonos al local para tomar nuestro desayuno. Soul me tomó de la mano y me dedicó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas de tiburón…*suspiro*…esas sonrisas me vuelven tarumba. Le besé en la mejilla con tal fuerza que creo que le llegó a doler, no me importaba, le amaba, y eso era todo.**

**-Esto es un descanso tórtolos- Se nos acercó Wings con una sonrisa burlona – Cuando termine tenéis que concentraros en la misión.**

**-Baka, ya lo sabemos – Le respondió Soul.**

**La sonrisa del muchacho se hizo más amplia.**

**-Así me gusta, qué andéis concentrados.**

**-Por cierto Wings, ¿podrías explicarnos cómo llegaste aquí exactamente? – Pregunté.**

**-Ahora que lo dices…fue extraño. Fui a la biblioteca de mi municipio para leer, encontré las Crónicas por pura casualidad y las compré. Cuando llegué a mi casa escribí mi nombre aquí – Dijo señalando la parte del principio del libro – De repente, una ola de dolor e imágenes me llenaron la cabeza; cuando estas cesaron, me dormí, mas tarde deperté en el desierto de alrededor de Death City. Ahora, cada vez que veo algo relacionado con el libro, más visiones me acosan y cuando éstas terminan; mi mente se llena de conocimientos referentes a lo que he visto.**

**-Traducción por favor…- Bromeó Soul, los tres nos reímos.**

**Cuando terminamos de desayunar, el tren comenzó a echar humo.**

**-¡Venga chicos! ¡Daos prisa! – Nos apremió Liz dando golpecitos con el dedo a su reloj de pulsera.**

**-Ya va, ya va…- Dijo Soul con flojera.**

**Todos subimos al tren con dificultad debido a la multitud de gente. Nos sentamos técnico con arma, respectivamente; excepto Wings, que se sentó en frente de nosotros. El viaje era largo, y cuando digo largo, quiero decir LARGO. Wings nos miró con ojos de cómplice y se cambió de sitio para darnos intimidad. No aguanté más, me abracé a Soul y nos besamos con pasión, introduciendo nuestras lenguas en la boca del otro, entrelazándolas en un juego que no parecía acabar nunca…Cuando nos separamos, apoyé mi cabeza en su amplio pecho y aspirando su masculino aroma me acurrucó como si me estuviera queriendo dormir.**

**Por supuesto no quería dormirme en medio de una misión, pero él me mecía y acariciaba de una manera tan tierna…verdaderamente no parecía el Soul de siempre, no podía más; cerré los ojos y me dormí.**

_**[Wings' POV]**_

**Me senté en frente de Liz y Kid y al lado de Patty. "Qué monos son esos dos…", pensé; "pero no creo que nadie sea capaz de sentir algo así por mí, nunca…".**

**-Oye Wings ¿En qué piensas? – Me preguntó DEMASIADO entusiasmada Liz.**

**-¿Uh? ¿y a qué viene eso tan de repente?.**

**-No sé, estabas como en las nubes, parecías preocupado.**

**-Ah no, no es nada no te preocupes.**

**Liz sonrió y se levantó un momento para mirar de reojo a la pareja.**

**-¡AAWWW! ¿No es precioso?**

**-Sí, sí lo es- Dije yo.**

**-NO, no lo es – Dijo Kid.**

**- ¿Pero por qué te empeñas en decir que no? ¡Sabes que hacen una pareja perfecta! – Opino Liz, y ahí empezó la polémica donde Kid y ella discutían mientras Patty se partía de risa viendo como Kid se desesperaba.**

**Decidí cambiarme de sitio para evitar accidentes…Acabé al lado de Crona y en frente de Tsubaki y Black Star.**

**-¿Os importa si me siento aquí? Kid y sus armas están a punto de causar un accidente de ferrocarril y Soul y Maka esta…ejem **_**ocupados**_**.**

**Tsubaki me sonrió de una forma cálida.**

**-Claro que si- Dijo ella – Además nos interesa saber cómo llegaste aquí.**

**Se lo expliqué como había hecho antes con Soul y Maka. Crona me miró algo asustada.**

**-Ey, tranquila no muerdo – Le dije sonriendo.**

**-No es eso, es que no sé como lidiar con gente de otro mundo.**

**-Si se trata de eso no te preocupes – La tranquilicé – Yo sí se lidiar con las personas en general, estoy seguro de que nos haremos buenos amigos, Crona.**

**-Bueno y ahora volvamos al tema que VERDADERAMENTE nos incumbe- Dijo Black Star cas gritando- Cuando consigamos a esa tal Estellaria para ti ¡prométeme que te batirás en duelo amistoso conmigo!.**

**-Black Star…no creo que eso sea…- Tsubaki fue interrumpida.**

**-¡Claro que lo es Tsubaki! ¡Estoy deseando probar la fuerza del "Lector de las Crónicas" para comprobar si es cierto eso que dicen de la espada legendaria!**

**Yo respondí modesto:**

**-Bueno…no sé si estaré a tu altura pero…¡qué demonios! ¡Acepto el duelo!- Dije mientras le estrechaba la mano con entusiasmo.**

**-¡¡YAHAHOOOO!! ¡Vas a ver cuando la consigas! ¡Ore-sama te dará una paliza! – Dijo muy contento.**

**-¡Eso habrá que verlo! – Comenté amistosamente.**

**El maquinista avisó por megafonía que llegábamos a la última parada, la nuestra. Me levanté el primero para ir a despertar a los tortolitos.**

**-Hey, chicos ya llegamos.**

**-¿Uuunnhhhh?- Gruñó Soul adormilado mientras Maka bostezaba.**

**-Que ya hemos llegado ¡venga! ¡arriba tórtolos!.**

**Se levantaron y estiraron. Cuando todos salimos del tren, nos dimos cuenta de que la estación estaba al pie de una montaña en la selva. La cima debía de ser el hogar de Estellaria.**

**-¡¡YOOOSH!!- Gritó Black Star- Ahora debemos escalar la montaña ¡No hay anda que se me resista! ¡Adelante!.**

**Black Star empezó a escalar la pared de la montaña con esfuerzo.**

**-Ummm….Black Star…-Dijo Tsubaki.**

**-¡Ahora no Tsubaki! ¡Debemos llegar los primeros!**

**-No me refiero a eso…es que hace tiempo que todos empezaron a subir las escaleras para llegar a la cima…**

**Él se quedó en estado de shock durante un largo tiempo hasta que bajó, cogió de la mano a su arma y empezó a subir a toda velocidad las escaleras, dejándonos atrás.**

**-Él….¿suele comportarse así? – Pregunté extrañado, a lo que todos me respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza.**

**Tras muchas horas de subida, alcanzamos la cima exhaustos y con la respiración medio rota.**

**-Ya…..hemos……LLEGADO – Dijo Kid dejándose caer al suelo de la cima.**

**Él, levantó la vista para observar mejor lo que parecía ser la entrada a una cueva. Era un enorme portón de madera de ébano con cadenas por todas partes. Kid se quedó asombrado por la perfecta simetría de la puerta y, habiendo recuperado todas sus fuerzas de golpe, dijo:**

**-¡¡OHH!! ¡MIRAD QUÉ PERFECTA COMPOSICIÓN DE LÍNEAS Y CURVAS! ¡NI UN SOLO FALLO! ¡¡INCLUSO LAS CADENAS ESTÁN COLOCADAS SIMÉTRICAMENTE!! Oh…¡qué maravilla de la creación!**

**Sin resuello, me apoyé en una estatua que había cerca para esperar a los demás. Cuando descansamos y recuperamos el aliento. Nos dispusimos a abrir la enorme puerta. Dentro no había absolutamente nada, solo un enorme salón con columnas gigantes. Anduvimos un buen trecho entre la oscuridad mientras yo iluminaba con la luz de mi móvil.**

**Se me olvidó comentar el asombro con el que recibieron mis compañeros al móvil.**

**-¡Oh! ¿qué es eso? – Preguntó Maka curiosa y asombrada.**

**-Mi móvil ¿es que en este mundo no hay móviles?- Maka negó con la cabeza- Pues veréis, en mi mundo los móviles se utilizan para facilitar las comunicaciones a distancia. Además también son un poco multiusos, como veréis.**

**Tras muchos comentarios y preguntas acerca de mi móvil. Llegamos al final del salón, donde nos encontramos un altísimo trono de piedra en el que estaba sentada una chica vestida con largos harapos. Era la persona mas bella que jamás haya visto, tenía un cuerpo de ensueño que todo hombre desearía poseer, un largísimo y completamente liso cabello color cereza y unos ojos enormes color negro profundo.**

**Supe enseguida que se trataba e Estellaria, me acerqué; dudoso, pero firme:**

**-Yo soy Wings Sorayaki, 10º Lector de las Crónicas en este mundo y 1º en el mío; como tal he venido a buscar lo que me corresponde: Tu poder, Estellaria – Mi voz resonó entre las columnas fuerte, pero algo intimidada.**

**La atractiva muchacha se levanto con un sensual movimiento de caderas que nos hizo tragar saliva a todos los varones presentes.**

**-Acércate, pues- Dijo con una profunda y cantarina voz – Si de verdad eres el nuevo "Lector" deberás mostrarme tu valía.**

**Intimidado, obedecí. Cuando me quedé frente a ella, pude ver que se trataba de una chica de mi propia edad (o al menos lo parecía). De repente otra oleada de dolor e imágenes me empezó a torturar, mas visiones; pero éstas eran distintas, su propósito no era el proporcionarme conocimientos, sino de ponerme a prueba y otorgarme fuerza para llevar conmigo a la poderosa arma.**

**-¡Wings!- Gritaron algunos al ver como me retorcía y daba alaridos de dolor en el suelo.**

**-No os acerquéis- Dijo Estellaria- No le pasará nada siempre y cuando pase las pruebas que le estoy proponiendo.**

**-Pero…¡¡Le vas a matar!! – Se alarmó Maka.**

**-Mira barbie, no estoy para juegos, hace mas de 10.000 años que no me visita ningún lector de crónicas tan apuesto y lindo como este así que ya te estás callando….por cierto…¿esos dos tíos tan raros de atrás…? ¿Los conocéis?**

**Todos se voltearon extrañados. Vieron a un hombre anciano bastante pequeño con una nariz afilada como una aguja y a otro con un peinado extravagante y la cara llena de ferretería.**

**-¡YOO!- Saludó el de la ferretería- Bonitos melones Estellaria.**

**-Gracias, misterioso desconocido- Le respondió con un tono de voz frio ella.**

**-Bakame- Le espetó el anciano al joven- Estamos aquí para llevárnosla, no para halagarla.**

**Black Star reaccionó gritando:**

**-¡Giriko!¡Mosquito! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

**-¿A ti que te parece? – Respondió el tal Giriko- Vamos a llevarnos al lector y a su arma con él para Arachne.**

**-¡Sigue soñando! – Dijo Soul mientras se transformaba en guadaña y Maka le cogía.**

**-¡Liz! ¡Patty!**

**-Haaaaai- ambas se transformaron en pistolas que Kid agarraba con maestría**

**-¡Vamos Tsubaki! – Ella se convirtió en un cuchillo ninja.**

**-Raganrok….- Crona hizo aparecer una espada negra con boca en su mano.**

**La batalla comenzó y yo seguía retorciéndome de dolor ante mi futura arma, intentando soportar esta tortura, oyendo los gritos de lucha de mis amigos y suplicando:**

**-E…Estellaria…por favor…mis amigos…yo- Ella me interrumpió.**

**-Pero vamos a ver guapito de cara ¿no querías mi poder? ¡Pues adelante cógelo! Solo tienes que soportar mis pruebas…y por cierto llámeme Estela, encanto.**

**Yo seguía retorciéndome a sus pies hasta que por fin, pude ver la luz entre esta tortura.**

**-Asi…¡muy bien! ¡ya me tienes, encanto!**

**Una vez dicho esto me liberé de las cadenas que ataban mi cuerpo y mente, Estela se transformó en una katana japonesa de una largura prominente. La cogí y pude observar que estábamos sincronizados, ya que noté que era muy liviana.**

**-¡Guau! Que….¡Larga!- Comenté.**

**-¿Verdad que si? un metro noventa para ser exactos.**

**-No sé si sabré manejarte- Dije titubeando.**

**-Seguro que sí, para eso has estado todo este tiempo sufriendo mis pruebas ¡Adelante encanto! ¡A por ellos!.**

**Decidido, saqué a Estela de su funda y me abalancé sobre mis enemigos.**

Bueno que tal?? Un poko largo no? En fin review porfavor!


	4. El Despertar

Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni me pertenecerán, admitámoslo xD (Wings y Estela sí)

**Capítulo III**

_**El despertar**_

_**[Soul's POV]**_

**Tanto Maka como todos los demás estábamos exhaustos, no es que no pudiésemos con la sierra eléctrica y el vampiro, pero estábamos cansados; solo eso. Maka y Crona contraatacaron a Mosquito, que había utilizado 200 años más de su anterior vida para luchar en condiciones.**

**Maka se abalanzó sobre la enorme mole de carne que hacía girar su nariz a modo de taladro. Mosquito paró el golpe de Maka con su nariz dejando escapar chispas y un desagradable sonido metálico, estuvo a punto de aplastarla con sus enormes manos, pero en ese mismo instante Crona y Ragnarok profirieron un alarido:**

**-**_**¡¡Screech!!**_

**Mosquito recibió de lleno el impacto de Crona dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.**

**-¡Esto no ha acabado mocosos!- Gritó Mosquito saliendo de la nube y atacándonos con sus puños y su nariz multiplicada por 2.**

**Esquivamos el ataque a duras penas; Maka salió muy herida en el brazo derecho, Crona sin embargo tenía ventaja, pues había endurecido su sangre y salió mejor parada. Aún así, ésta dejó caer un poco de su sangre al aire para transformarla en agujas y atravesar a Mosquito con ellas. De nada le sirvió, pues las agujas se partieron al entrar en contacto con la enorme mole.**

**-¡Es inútil! ¡Nada puede dañar mi cuerpo perfecto!- Decía Mosquito con suficiencia.**

**-¿Ah sí?- Le provocó Maka – Soul, Crona ¡Vamos! **_**¡Resonancia de almas! –**_** Gritamos ella y yo.**

**-**_**Hime no Kyome**_** (lo siento, pero no sé decirlo en castellano xD) – Susurró Crona.**

**Maka y yo pasamos a modo Cazabrujas, mientras que la espada demoníaca de Crona aumentaba considerablemente de forma y tamaño.**

**-**_**¡¡Cazabrujas!!**_**- Maka y yo volvimos al ataque.**

**-**_**¡¡Screech Aplha!!**_**- Crona también.**

**Los golpes combinados de ambas hicieron a Mosquito retroceder y, para nuestro asombro, sus brazos sí salieron mal parados, bastante. No nos quedamos ahí, volvimos a contraatacar, esta vez con mas violencia y dando golpes seguidos, uno tras otro. Pero Mosquito aprovechó la situación para hacer que sus dos narices se dirigieran hacia los cuerpos de Maka y Crona; estuvieron a punto de ser atravesadas si no fuera por la intervención de las sombras-marioneta de Black Star, que se encontraba en modo espada de la Sombra, las cuales inmovilizaron a las narices y al cuerpo de la mole.**

**Me giré para observar a nuestro "salvador", estaba frente a frente con Giriko en un tira y afloja de sus armas. Pude ver el esfuerzo que suponía controlar a las sombras y aguantar el golpe de la motosierra mientras Kid cargaba su **_**Death Cannon**_**, por lo que hice a Maka y a Crona reaccionar para que aprovechasen el estado de Mosquito.**

**Maka actuó rápido, y de un furioso ataque desesperado, le cortó las extremidades a Mosquito que dejó escapar un alarido de dolor. Crona dejó de forcejear y con un grito de rabia atravesó a la mole por el pecho. Creímos que habíamos ganado, pero cuando Mosquito se alejó lo suficiente de nosotros.**

**-Sangre….necesito sangre…**

**Dicho esto, un sirviente de Arachne apareció de la nada y Mosquito clavó su nariz en su pecho. Comenzó a succionar, el sirviente se convirtió en polvo; la mole empezó a regenerarse de una forma alarmante: sus extremidades volvieron a crecer con rapidez y la enorme grieta en su pecho se cerró. Mosquito había vuelto.**

**-Mucho mejor….Bueno ¿continuamos señoritas? – Dijo él.**

**-Soul…ya no puedo más… - Maka cayó exhausta al suelo y Crona con ella.**

**- ¡Maka! ¡Crona! – Me transformé de nuevo e intentando ayudarlas, observé cómo Kid y Black Star se encontraban en la misma situación; con la diferencia de que Black Star seguía en pie, pero en su límite.**

**-¡Oe, viejo! – Dijo Giriko a Mosquito – Arachne se impacientará si no nos apresuramos, además ese chaval sigue en el proceso de obtención de la espada.**

**Me fijé en Wings, que continuaba en el suelo retorciéndose y sufriendo mientras Estellaria le susurraba algo al oído.**

**-Ya lo sé imbécil – Le espetó – Acabemos ya.**

**Mosquito sacó a relucir sus dos narices giratorias y Giriko comenzó a hacer sonar sus motosierras en los brazos y piernas. Ambos dos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, yo me interpuse en el camino de Mosquito transformando mi brazo en guadaña con la esperanza de que a lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor, podría parar su ataque y proteger a la persona a la que mas he amado en mi vida; sabía que no era así, iba a morir…pero por lo menos estaré junto a Maka por siempre…**

**Algo interceptó los ataques de Mosquito y Giriko antes de que nos alcanzasen…no podía ser…**

**-¡Wings! – Dijimos llenos de alegría todos (los que estábamos conscientes, claro).**

**Wings había parado el ataque de Mosquito con una katana japonesa de una gran longitud y el de Giriko con la propia funda de la espada. Wings les hizo retroceder con violencia y volvió a meter a Estela en su funda, cosa que me extrañó bastante.**

**-¡Uff! ¡Un poco más y no lo contabais! ¿No creéis, chicos? – Nos dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Ahorraos el decir gracias, no hay tiempo ni para eso.**

**-Mocoso entrometido…. ¡Morirás! – Mosquito atacó con furia, al igual que Giriko.**

**Wings actuó con suma tranquilidad, colocó a su enorme arma en frente de él horizontalmente, y susurró mientras sacaba muy lentamente una pequeña parte de Estela de la funda.**

**-**_**Empty Cut.**_

**Una vez dicho esto, un destello azul blanquecino surgió de la katana y con un agudo chirrido seguido de una ráfaga de viento, Mosquito y Giriko cayeron al suelo partidos por la mitad dejando caer una gran cantidad de sangre, la cual empapó a Wings.**

**-Ugh…asqueroso – Comentó él con repugnancia en su voz mientras Estela se transformaba - ¿Estáis todos bien?**

**Ayudé a Maka a levantarse dejando que se apoyara en mí, lo mismo hicieron Tsubaki y Liz con sus técnicos; Patty ayudó a Crona.**

**-¿A ti que te parece? ¡Claro que sí, idiota! – Dijo Black Star con un mal fingido tono de seguridad en su voz mientras se apoyaba en Tsubaki.**

**-Perfecto – Dijo Estela – Pero…vaya querida, habrá que curar ese brazo.**

**Dicho esto, se acercó a Maka y colocó sus manos sobre su brazo. Un débil resplandor surgió de ellas y Maka relajó su expresión de dolor dando paso a una de alivio.**

**-Señorita Estellaria, no sabía que podía usted utilizar la magia curativa – Comentó Kid asombrado.**

**Estela sonrió:**

**-No es magia, solo una habilidad natural…y por favor querido, tutéame; cada vez que alguien me llama señorita o me trata de "usted" se me ponen los pelos de punta.**

**-S…Sí – rectificó él.**

**-Bueno, pues esto ya está – Dijo Estela - ¿Mejor así, querida?**

**Maka asintió mientras probaba a mover su brazo. No sabéis lo eufórico que me sentí en ese momento, Maka estaba bien; y su brazo curado, todo gracias a Wings y Estela. La abracé con fuerza(a Maka, claro), como si me la fuesen a arrebatar.**

**-Oh ¡Wings! ¡No me dijiste que estos dos estaban juntos! – Comentó Estela – Me habría dado más prisa en lo de tus pruebas.**

**-¿¡Cómo?! – Preguntamos todos al unísono.**

**-Estela… ¿quieres decir que todo ese tiempo en el que me habías retenido….era sólo para ver la pelea? – Preguntó incrédulo Wings.**

**-Algo así…las pruebas ERAN necesarias para poder cargar con el peso de mi poder sobre tus hombros, pero nunca especifiqué el tiempo que debería llevarte el realizarlas, encanto.**

**Nos quedamos en shock mientras ella se mondaba de risa.**

**-¡Tranquilos! ¡No pensaba dejar morir a los amigos de mi Lector! Y mucho menos en mi casa…**

**-La mato… - Dijo Maka mientras sus ojos brillaban siniestramente.**

**- Bueno y ahora… ¿no deberíamos volver para llevarme al Shibusen para que este pedazo de pan aprenda a usarme como es debido? ¡Pues hala! ¡Marchando!**

**Todos excepto Patty, que había ido a unirse a Estela en su marcha (por lo visto tienen cosas en común xD) miramos a Wings con cara de circunstancias.**

**-Perdonadla por favor – Nos suplicó – Tiene un humor muy macabro, ahora que conectamos la conozco mejor, sabré como controlarla de verdad.**

**-Te odiamos mucho ¿sabes? – Bromeé.**

**-Lo suponía – Respondió entre risas – Y no os culpo.**

Un poco corto, sí, pero muy bueno verdadddd? Jajaj espero que hayáis disfrutado, por cierto, puede que mañana o pasado no publique mas capitulos hasta dentro de un tiempo, me voy de viaje y no volveré hasta dentro de una semana o por ahí…asike tendreis ke esperarme! Lo siento! =P


	5. Tú, solo tú

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estoy harto de repetirlo y lo sabéis xD.

Qué biennnnnnnnn!! Mi primer reviewww!! Estoy k no quepo en mí mismo! xD y además de mi autora preferida =D, gracias t haré caso e intentaré concentrarme un poco más en las parejas si?

Bueno disfrutad!

**Capítulo IV**

_**Tú, sólo tú**_

_**[Maka's POV]**_

**-Os lo agradezco chicos, pero de verdad no hacía falta – Decía Wings modesto.**

**-Tonterías lindura – Le dijo su arma – Te lo mereces, te estás esforzando mucho para poder controlarme.**

**Hace dos semanas que Wings se hizo con Estela como Lector que es y había empezado demasiado pronto el entrenamiento para controlarla del todo, tanto, que había llegado a lastimarse su cuerpo y alma. Ahora se encontraba en rehabilitación, en el hospital y nosotros vinimos a visitarle con una sorpresa incluida:**

**-Pero… sigo pensando que un viaje a unas aguas termales es demasiado solo por haber… - No pudo continuar, yo le interrumpí.**

**-¿Por habernos salvado la vida? De hecho, esto no es nada en comparación con lo que te debemos, Wings – Dije mientras Soul me abrazaba por detrás recordando el miedo que ambos sentimos al pensar que no volveríamos a vernos más…**

**-Además ¿de verdad crees que irás solo? ¡Claro que no! Compramos el viaje por ti, pero no solo para ti – Comentó Liz con una sonrisa burlona.**

**-Sí… gracias chicos.**

**Estuvimos charlando largo y tendido hasta que el tiempo de visitas se terminó y tuvimos que despedirnos de él. A la salida Estela comentó muy entusiasmada.**

**-¡AWWW! ¡Me encanta mi Wings! ¿No es una PRECIOSIDAD de muchacho? Su pelo, sus ojazos, su bien formado pecho ¡y su voz! ¡OH! Su voz…**

**-Me parece que estás colgada, Estela – Comentó Kid con una sonrisa picarona - ¿O es que solo te parece guapo?**

**-¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE COLGADA DE EEEL! – Confesó – Pero no me gusta que digamos… solo me parece adorable, nada más.**

**-¿¡Qué?! ¿¿Más incluso que Ore-sama??**

**Estela suspiró exasperada.**

**-Si, Black Star, más que tú.**

**-¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! ¡Pues entonces le superaré! ¡Nada se me resiste! ¡NADA!**

**-Ummm... Black Star, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la misión… otra vez – Dijo Tsubaki preocupada.**

**-Ugh es verdad… Bueno chicos me voy, ya la habéis oído.**

**Dicho esto se fueron a todo correr. Crona tenía que irse también, tenía asuntos pendientes; lo más curioso fue que Kid insistiera en acompañarla.**

**-¡No puedes ir tu sola con ese degenerado de Ragnarok a tus espaldas! ¡Quién sabe lo que hará a una señorita como tú! – Le dijo sospechosamente preocupado.**

**-¡EY! ¿Qué has querido decir, niñato? – Ragnarok salío fuera.**

**-¡Quiero decir que siempre la tratas mal! ¡Una dama no se merece ese trato!**

**-Chicos… ya basta por favor… - Suplicó Crona.**

**Tras mucho tiempo de discusión, Ragnarok acabó por permitir que Kid acompañase a Crona.**

**-Ya te dije que ese solo traería problemas Crona – Sonrió Kid de una forma muy inusual en él.**

**-Sí… gracias Kid… - Crona se ruborizó.**

**-Ettooo… Kid entonces te esperamos en la mansión ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Liz.**

**-¿Eh? Sí, claro.**

**Patty notó la tensión en el aire y empezó a canturrear:**

**-¡Jajajjaja! ¡Se nota que te preocupas por ella Kid! ¡SE NOTA! ¡jajajajjaja!**

**-Hum cállate… - Kid también se ruborizó.**

**Se notaba A LA LENGUA (lengua=legua ¿se distingue la comparación no? xD) que se gustaban, y mucho. Soul me tomó de la mano y dijo:**

**-Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, tengo hambre y hoy le toca cocinar a Maka – Eso último lo dijo con cierto tonillo de burla.**

**-Baka, ya lo sé – Dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.**

**-¿Y no será que también tenéis asuntos PENDIENTES? – Comentó Estela con una sonrisa picarona.**

**-Idiota, no… aún… - Esa respuesta me hizo sonrojar.**

**-Bueno, eso no nos incumbe – Dijo ella entre risas – Y ahora me voy a la soledad de mi apartamento, a esperar a mi querido Wings…x(**

**A todos nos salieron gotitas a lo anime al ver que se sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba las tan bien fingidas lagrimillas para luego reírse ella sola mientras se alejaba por la avenida…**

**-Ettooo… ¿nos vamos? – Preguntó Soul pasándome el brazo por los hombros.**

**- Claro – Dije yo mientras me acercaba más a él.**

**En el camino, él y yo hablamos de trivialidades hasta que por fin, Soul a sacó a relucir el tema:**

**-Maka… ¿Crees que mi fuerza es suficiente para protegerte? – Preguntó verdaderamente preocupado.**

**-¡S..Soul! ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?**

**-Cuando Mosquito estuvo a punto de acabar con nosotros, me interpuse entre él y tú con la esperanza de poder detenerle… pero sabía que no podría… si no fuera por Wings ahora mismo… - Le hice callar.**

**-¡Pero en todo caso en ese momento la culpa fue toda mía y de Crona! ¡No pudimos aguantar más el cansancio y caímos exhaustas! Si tu te pusiste en medio para protegerme es que eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Soul… Gracias.**

**Acaricié su mejilla con cariño, él tomó mi mano. Me miró fijamente y sonrió lleno de alegría.**

**-Maka…**

**-Soul…**

**Nos besamos, con pasión; bebiendo del amor y cariño del otro, como si el mundo estuviera siendo destruido y solo nosotros quedásemos vivos. Ese beso se sintió distinto, lleno de sentimiento, de poder, de…. ¿deseo?**

**Me separé lentamente de sus deliciosos labios y le dije al oído.**

**-Soul… creo que… ya estoy preparada – Soul me miró fijamente.**

**-¿Quieres decir para…?- Asentí con la cabeza.**

**-Sí Soul, quiero que me hagas tuya, hoy.**

**Ni siquiera yo podía creer lo que decía, pero era lo que mi corazón, alma y mente me dictaban; no podía ignorarlo, le amaba con todo mi ser. Soul se puso nervioso, mucho, y yo también.**

**-B.. Bien… entonces vámonos…**

**Me tomó de la mano con mucha fuerza, yo también, estábamos eufóricos y mientras andábamos, me adelanté un poco y le dije:**

**-¿Sabes Soul? Te amo, con toda mi alma.**

**-Yo también Maka.**

_**[Soul's POV]**_

**Cuando llegamos al apartamento no perdimos un segundo, cogí a Maka en brazos y entre risas la subí por las escaleras sin siquiera cansarme aún estando en un quinto piso. Cuando alcanzamos la puerta, la abrí con torpeza. Al entrar, dejé a Maka en e suelo y, mientras nos besábamos, fuimos yendo hacia mi cama.**

**Allí, la tumbé y me coloqué encima de ella. Fui besando y mordiendo ligeramente su cuello de porcelana mientras ella me quitaba la camiseta entre gemidos y yo a ella la chaqueta, camisa y sostén; al mismo tiempo que pasaba mi mano indiscretamente por sus piernas.**

**Seguimos compartiendo caricias y demás hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos y tapados por las mantas debido al frío.**

**-Soul… ¡ah! ¡Soul!**

**Maka gimió inconscientemente al notar como yo empezaba a hurgar en su parte más íntima. Dejé de utilizar mis dedos para pasar a utilizar otro tipo de miembro. Esta vez, Maka no gimió; gritó. La besé con ternura para calmarla, profundicé en ese beso para tranquilizarla mientras ella me alborotaba el cabello de una manera un tanto salvaje. Cuando el dolor cesó ella dijo un tanto avergonzada:**

**-Sigue… Soul… estoy lista.**

**Asentí con la cabeza, empecé a embestirla con suavidad al principio y aumentando la intensidad progresivamente. Maka y yo gemíamos por lo bajo mientras nos cubríamos todo el cuerpo de besos. Ella entrelazó sus piernas en mi cintura y yo la embestía con más fuerza poco a poco. Los dos gemíamos y gritábamos nuestros nombres a los cuatro vientos, de seguro todo el edificio nos había oído; no me importaba lo más mínimo. "Que se enteren" ,pensé; "ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MAKA ALBARN".**

**-Maka… voy a… voy a… - Dije entre gritos ahogados.**

**-Está bien… lo quiero… - Esa respuesta me calentó un poco más, para mi asombro.**

**Finalmente, ella y yo llegamos al tan esperado momento en el que de un último golpe, tocamos las estrellas juntos; alcanzamos el cielo y el infierno a la vez y vimos todo el espectro de luz con todas sus tonalidades y colores, sin excepción.**

**-¡Soul!**

**-¡Maka!**

**-¡TE AMO! – Gritamos al unísono.**

**Exhausto y sudando, me dejé caer con suavidad sobre ella, nos abrazamos y recuperamos el aliento.**

**-Maka… siempre, siempre te amaré… - Dije sin resuello.**

**-Yo también… Soul… mi amor.**

_**[Estela's POV]**_

**Me aburría como una ostra, estaba en el apartamento de Wings comiendo galletas y leyendo cosmogirl. "Ciertamente, Wings me tiene en sus redes", pensé; "No me gusta, tampoco le quiero, pero… simplemente estoy algo obsesionada con él… qué rara soy a veces…" **

**Me estaba acostumbrando bastante bien al cambio de época desde que mi último lector me dejó en el Trono de Granito, solo llevaba fuera 2 semanas y ya parecía una chica de esta nueva era… Argh, odio mi inmortalidad; ¿por qué tuve que ser elegida para convertirme en una espada legendaria? Ah ya, claro… porque Shinnigami-sama se preocupa por todo el planeta y crea armas como yo para protegerlo… pero ¿y qué hay de mí? ¿Quién se preocupa por la pobre Estellaria, que ha sido utilizada como un objeto durante incontables generaciones desde que le alcanza la memoria? Nadie, por supuesto; y Wings no es una excepción, él también fue a mí con la esperanza de convertirse en técnico y conseguir poder… los odio a todos… ojala muriesen… deberían ser condenados a vivir mi tortura multiplicada por 1000…**

**-¡Dios! ¡¡CÓMO LOS ODIOO!! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas.**

**Me calmé, respiré hondo y suspiré llevándome la mano a la cabeza, me dolía mucho.**

**-Yo… no… no quise decir eso… - Rectifiqué – No… no, no, no… yo nunca quise…**

**Mierda, ¿qué coño me estaba pasando? Desde que volví a ver la luz ya no soy la misma de siempre, algo en mi interior ha cambiado… ahora puedo sentir los remordimientos y escrúpulos carcomiéndome por dentro, me arrepentía y avergonzaba de lo que acababa de decir. Simplemente, en mis anteriores liberaciones nunca había notado algo así, siempre estuve escondiendo mi rabia y odio hacia los técnicos y hacia Shinnigami-sama tras un muro de cumplidos y sonrisas, esos sentimientos de rencor eran libreados como hace un momento; cuando estaba en intimidad, gritaba; gritaba hasta quedarme muda (literalmente), de todas formas mis cuerdas vocales se regeneraban como por arte de magia al poco tiempo por culpa de mi condenada inmortalidad.**

**Algo nuevo me estaba sucediendo, eso está claro; no sabía que era y por eso… sentí miedo… miedo al cambio, miedo a no ser la misma de antes, miedo a……..todo.**

**Decidí cortar ese miedo de raíz, y por suerte, sabía perfectamente cómo. Me calcé, abrí la ventana y me dispuse a saltar de tejado en tejado para ir al hospital………. tenía que matar a Wings.**

**Cuando llegué, entré por la ventana a la habitación de mi "querido" compañero. Me acerqué a él con sigilo, le miré detenidamente mientras dormía y sus rizosos cabellos alborotados por el movimiento en su cama cubrían sus hermosos ojos color gris. "Una auténtica obra de arte", pensé; "Pero al mismo tiempo, la más cara y engañosa". Mi rostro se tornó a una expresión de rabia y odio cuando transformé mi brazo en katana y lo colocaba en el hermoso cuello de Wings.**

**-Por tu culpa… todo es por tu culpa… tuya y de todos los técnicos de este mundo… malditos cabrones…- Dije por lo bajo – Pero no sufras, ahora me voy a liberar; sé que esto me condenará a una eternidad de persecuciones y tortura pero… dudo que ellos puedan hacerme más daño aún.**

**Dicho esto, levanté la hoja de mi brazo dispuesta a decapitar a aquella criatura tan bella que dormía plácidamente. Justo antes de que llegara a dejarle sin cabeza, él empezó a hablar en sueños.**

**-Estela… - Se estaba riendo – Estela…para… me… me haces daño… - ¿Con qué demonios estará soñando este? – Estela… gracias a ti mis amigos y yo seguimos con vida… Estela… gracias de todo corazón… siempre te estaré agradecido… no sabes cuanto…**

**Mi corazón se estremeció al escuchar lo que acababa de decir ¿Gracias? ¿¿Me estaba agradeciendo… para toda la vida?? Mi brazo se volvió a transformar y mis ojos comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente… "gracias, son las primeras que me dan en toda mi longeva vida…"**

**Comencé a llorar a grito pelado, profiriendo alaridos de tristeza, alegría, remordimientos y todo tipo de sentimientos amontonados en un revoltijo, caí de rodillas delante de la camilla. Wings se despertó.**

**-¿Q… Quién está…? – Me vio, y sin pensarlo dos veces se agachó muy preocupado - ¡Estela! ¿¡Qué ocurre?! ¿¡Por qué lloras?! ¿y qué hacías aquí? Espera… no, no llores más… Estela tranquila, cálmate yo estoy aquí.**

**Me abrazó, con fuerza, yo le correspondí y llené su ropa de lágrimas. Estuve un tiempo así, llorando entre sus fuertes brazos mientras me mecía como a una niña pequeña. Cuando me calmé, me secó las lágrimas y me preguntó.**

**-Bueno y ahora… ¿me dirás qué hacías aquí y porqué llorabas? Intentaré ayudarte, ya sabes… somos compañeros y además te lo debo por todo lo que hiciste por mí – Me sonrió cálidamente.**

**Asentí con la cabeza y me ayudó a levantarme para sentarnos en la camilla. Ahora comprendía el porqué de mi cambio, el porqué de mi enorme congoja y remordimientos… la razón es… que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti… Wings Sorayaki.**

Que tal?? Mui weno no? Aunke…claro… se me olvidó advertir sobre lo del lemon! xD mea culpa. En fin ahora SI debo decir dos cosas:

1ª: Verdaderamente disfruté escribiendo este cap

2ª: Por hoy he podido subir un capitulo más… pero mañana no podré continuar hasta el 3 de Enero ^^ me voy de viaje como ya sabreis queridisimos lectores.

Dejad review plis!!


	6. Bonjour, mon amour

Discliamer: Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen y NUNCA lo harán asike nada de denuncias =P

Nota del perturbado autor: Sé que hace tiempo mencioné en esta historia a Arachne, Giriko y Mosquito…bueno pues he decidido que los voy a omitir por completo de este fic…asique finjamos que ellos nunca pusieron sus pies en este relato ¿vale? xD veréis, es que me quiero concentrar en las parejas.

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Bonjour, mon amour**_

_**[Estela's POV]**_

**Le expliqué todo, y cuando digo todo, quiero decir TODO, mi odio hacia los técnicos y Shinnigami-sama (el cual empezaba a desaparecerse debido a mis sentimientos por Wings), las nuevas sensaciones de congoja; remordimientos y miedo que tenía en mi pecho, el hecho de haberle querido matar… todo excepto (claro está) el amor que ahora mismo había empezado a notar por él.**

**Por un momento, su expresión se tornó sombría, enfadada y triste; era normal, su propia arma había intentado acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, ésta volvió a ser su rostro afable y amigable de siempre.**

**-Bueno…si de verdad quisiste matarme…será porque estabas confusa ¿no? No tiene importancia, no sabías lo que hacías.**

**-¡pero…! ¿No vas a enojarte? ¿O a gritarme? ¿O a echarme de tu grupo….?**

**Él negó con la cabeza y me dijo sonriendo alegremente:**

**-Ya te he dicho que no tiene importancia, lo hiciste para librarte de tu esclavitud como arma legendaria; y de hecho tiene sentido, si me hubieras matado habrías dejado de estar atada el destino de tu técnico. Además, te encontrabas furiosa con todos los Lectores por haberte hecho inmortal y haberte utilizado por tantas generaciones como a un simple objeto.**

**Le miré a los ojos tristemente, no había en ellos ningún tipo de complejo, todo lo que había dicho él era verdadero, no le importaba nada el que estuviese a punto de decapitarle.**

**-Pero…**

**-¡Vamos a ver! - Él se levantó de la camilla – ¡Te he dicho que no importa! No me hagas pucheros que te pones muy fea, anda…anima esa cara tan bonita que tienes y vuelve a ser la chica alegre y descocada de siempre ¿vale?**

**-Sí…sí, tienes razón; tú siempre sabes alegrarme el día, encanto – Le dije intentando esconder mis sentimientos hacia él tras esa fachada de halagos.**

**-Así me gusta…por cierto… ¿Qué hora es? Oh, pero por Dios si son las 2:21 de la mañana.**

**-¡Lo siento, de verdad! No quise hacerte trasnochar tanto con mis tonterías.**

**Él volvió a sonreír de esa manera que tanto me enamora.**

**-No eran tonterías Estela, y de todas formas ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿no? Ya sabes que mis sesiones de terapia psicológica son de 24 horas – Bromeó.**

**-No…no hay nada más, gracias…**

**Me despedí de él y cuando estuve a punto de saltar por la ventana para encaminarme al apartamento, le miré y dije:**

**-Wings, quiero que sepas que eres la primera persona que me agradece algo desde que me conozco; y que te tengo en mucho aprecio…no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al saber que no te importaba lo que estuve a punto de hacer…asique ahora yo te digo a ti: gracias, encanto – Y sonreí.**

**-Cuando quieras, sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para lo que desees; después de todo…somos amigos ¿no?**

**Amigos…por un momento, no me gustó que solo me considerase eso.**

**-Sí…amigos…**

**Dicho esto, me volví a despedir y salté al tejado de enfrente mientras pensaba: "Le quiero, con locura, y desde ahora mismo pero…creo que él nunca me considerará más que su compañera…nada más…"**

_**[Soul's POV]**_

**Me desperté abrazado a la mujer a la que amo con unas cuantas gotas de sudor todavía cayéndome por la frente. La acerqué a mí con fuerza, mucha más fuerza; hasta el punto de despertarla, cosa que en parte lamenté.**

**-**_**Bonjour, mon amour**_** – Me dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Y eso? ¿Ahora hablas francés o qué?**

**-No sé…es solo que el francés es el idioma del amor ¿no crees?**

**La miré un poco desconcertado.**

**-Vaya tontería – Dije sincero – Puede que pienses que es bonito y tal, pero si quieres a alguien tu solo dedícate a quererle y ya está. Yo sé que te amo Maka, y eso es lo único que importa.**

**-Soul…no encuentro palabras…**

**Maka estaba eufórica por lo del día anterior, se notaba, y yo también.**

**-Pues no hables…sólo quiéreme – Dije mientras la besaba y lamía su cuello.**

**-Soul…no me digas que todavía quieres... – Asentí con la cabeza.**

**-Qué bien me conoces amor.**

**-Serás marrano…ve a ducharte antes, hueles a sudor que tira para atrás – Ella me sonrió de una manera picarona.**

**-Vale vale…caray antes no te importaba, incluso diría que te gustaba – Dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la ducha.**

**Ella me lanzó un cojín mientras se reía llena de felicidad. Me metí en la ducha y cuando el chorro de agua caliente me empezó a mojar, me introduje en mis pensamientos. "Soy tan feliz junto a Maka…la amo tanto...", pensé; "Pero…no sé qué será de mí si la pasa algo durante alguna batalla… sería mi fin, nunca me lo perdonaría…"**

**De repente, sentí cómo alguien se metía en el baño y más adelante en la ducha.**

**-No creerás que yo no olía igual de mal…**

**Me volteé y vi el cuerpo desnudo de Maka mojándose bajo la ducha.**

**-¿Y no será que lo que quieres es seguir con lo nuestro bajo el agua? – Le dije con una sonrisa picarona.**

**-Puede…dímelo tú.**

**Ella se acercó lentamente y nos abrazamos. La besé mientras caíamos al suelo de la tina, fundí mi cuerpo con el suyo deseando su calor casi sin respiración debido al vapor de agua. La empecé a penetrar sin dudar, aún habiéndolo hecho el día anterior seguíamos teniendo ganas de más, más y más; no lo podíamos evitar, éramos así, queríamos beber de la esencia del otro como si de un refresco se tratase. Continué embistiéndola lento, muy lento, quería disfrutar de aquello lo más posible. Gemíamos de una forma casi inaudible, debido a que seguíamos besándonos; cuando separamos los labios, nuestros gritos se alzaron por encima del ruido del agua cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos. Estuvimos largo tiempo disfrutando de la húmeda fricción que nuestras pieles producían hasta que por fin, alcanzamos el paraíso tomados de la mano. Pude sentir cómo una corriente eléctrica recorría mi columna vertebral y la de Maka, la cual gritó sin control cuando sintió cómo se llenaba de mi cálida esencia.**

**-Eres…un…obseso…- Dijo ella entre jadeos – Pero…eres mi obseso.**

**-Pero si fuiste tú…la que se metió… en la ducha conmigo boba.**

**-Sólo satisfice tu necesidad masculina.**

**Eso me dejó MUY desconcertado ¿lo había vuelto a hacer no por amor sino por sentirme cerca de ella?**

**-¿Disculpa? – Le pregunté algo medio enojado.**

**-Tonto, era una broma. Sabes que yo jamás haría algo así solo por interés, lo hice porque te amo.**

**Todo mi mundo se redujo a ella, exclusivamente a ella, no tenía pensamientos para nada más, excepto para algo insignificante para mí; pero muy importante para Maka.**

**-Ettoo…¿Qué hora es? Deberíamos habernos ido hace mucho tiempo al Shibusen.**

**-Bah…que le den al Shibusen, amor – Dijo ella con un tono VERDADERAMENTE extraño en ella.**

**-Ummm… ¿Maka? ¿Eres tú? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el amor de mi vida, atractiva desconocida?**

**Ella rió con alegría antes de acercarme a sus labios con ternura y susurrar:**

**-Este momento es suficiente para permitirme escapar de una realidad caótica y sinsentido y dejarme volar junto a ti, Soul Eater Evans.**

**La besé con toda mi alma, cuerpo y mente. Yo solía intentar llevar la situación bajo control cuando nos besábamos, pero no en ese momento; esta vez, me dejé llevar por lo que me daba la sensación de ser una corriente de aire cálido.**

**Sobraban las palabras, cerré el grifo con mi pie y me abracé más al cuerpo de Maka para compartir su calor y así no pasar frío debido a la humedad. No nos dormimos, ni mucho menos (teníamos suficiente energía), solo nos quedamos amodorrados el uno junto al otro.**

**Ahora nada más importaba, no quería que eso terminase nunca, el solo hecho de pensar en ello me ponía todo triste.**

_**[Wings' POV]**_

**Hoy me daban el alta. "Ya era hora", pensé; hace tiempo que me empecé a sentir mejor, pero debido a la inesperada visita de Estela hace dos noches me había desvelado por completo y volví a desfallecer. Estela… si no fuera porque hablo en sueños ahora mismo estaría a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra… Intenté evitar esos pensamientos, ella estaba confusa, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos tan difíciles; ahora todo irá a mejor, lo sé.**

**Me apresuré para cambiarme de ropa y salir del hospital donde todos me esperaban, todos excepto Soul y Maka… Me hice una pequeña idea sobre lo que esos dos tórtolos estarían haciendo.**

**-¡Por fin! – Dijo Estela con una sonrisa intentando fingir que unos días antes no había pasado nada – Estábamos ansiosos por que te dieran el alta, encanto.**

**-Exagerada – Le dije yo - ¿Uh? Esto es nuevo…**

**Miré de reojo a Kid y Crona que estaban cogidos de la mano y muy cerca el uno del otro, Crona se ruborizó al ver que yo lo había notado y dijo:**

**-T-Todo ocurrió m-muy rápido… fue como... – Patty la interrumpió riendo.**

**-¡Como un volcán de salsa agridulce! ¿verdad chicos?**

**-¡Deja de decir estupideces Patty! Fue… muy bonito y simétrico para que lo compares con una salsa… - Dijo Kid con un tono muy extraño en él.**

**Sonreí y no pude evitar alegrarme por ellos, pero al mismo tiempo la imagen de mi compañera de armas me invadió la mente, "Estela…", pensé emocionado; "Pero… ¿¡Porqué estoy pensando en Estela de esta manera?!"**

**-¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces cansado – Me preguntó Liz.**

**-Sí… es solo eso… solo cansado… - Era mentira.**

**De repente, Black Star me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.**

**-¡Eso significa que cuando descanses un poco podremos empezar con nuestro duelo! ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?**

**-Black Star… creo que Wings se acuerda perfectamente – Tsubaki se acercó por detrás con timidez.**

**-Claro que sí, ahora mismo puedo luchar contigo si te parce bien – Después de todo, no estaba cansado, sólo fingía.**

**-¡¡YAHAHOOO!! ¡Genial! ¡Vamos al descampado pues! ¡Ore-sama te dará una paliza! – El peliazul estaba como loco corriendo mientras su arma le seguía con exasperación.**

**Estela me miró con una expresión significativa y me guiñó el ojo diciendo:**

**-Vamos a por todas, encanto.**

**-Sí – Le respondí animado.**

**No sé qué era, pero desde esta misma mañana empezaba a sentir algo débil y tenue (pero era algo al fin y al cabo) por mi compañera… "¿Será que ella me gusta un poco?", pensé; "Probablemente sí, pero no estoy seguro… prefiero esperar un poco más para aclararme".**

**Cuando llegamos al descampado, Black Star nos esperaba con expresión burlona con Tsubaki ya transformada en sus manos en forma de cuchillas encadenadas.**

**Le devolví la mirada y con un movimiento de brazo, el cual dejé en el aire, Estela se transformó en katana enfundada, la agarré con fuerza mientras volvía a sentir su energía fluyendo dentro de mí.**

**-¿No vas a desenfundar a Estela? – Preguntó él extrañado.**

**-No será necesario – Respondí con un tono burlón.**

**Él hizo un gesto de suficiencia con la boca y empezó el duelo. Él avanzaba hacia mí en modo **_**Speed Star**_** mientras yo me colocaba en posición de ataque con tranquilidad poniendo a Estela horizontalmente frente a mí, sabía a la perfección qué ataque iba a realizar Black Star. Un ataque frontal, lo sabía; lo bloquee con Estela aún sin desenfundar. Me vi tentado a realizar un **_**Empty Cut,**_** pero recordé que esa habilidad era muy cansada y además dejaría a mi amigo moribundo, a cambio, me moví con velocidad e intenté golpear en el vientre a Black Star con mi arma pero él fue más rápido y logró esquivar mi contraataque; no me quedé ahí, volví a atacarle, y gracias a la largura de Estela cuando se transforma en espada legendaria, logré asestarle un golpe lateral en el vientre como si yo fuese un bateador y él una pelota de baseball. Mi amigo salió disparado hacia un árbol, el cual se partió en dos con su impacto. Me llevé mi mano a la boca con preocupación, me había sobrepasado con ese golpe.**

**-Mierda… ¿Black Star? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté algo preocupado.**

**-¡Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo! – Dijo una voz detrás de mí.**

**Black Star se había movido a una velocidad a la que ni yo mismo pude detectarlo. Había pasado a modo **_**Espada de la Sombra**_** y estaba a punto de asestarme un golpe con el canto de su negra arma, me moví desesperadamente para evitar ese ataque que de seguro me dejaría inconsciente y me haría perder el duelo, ya que éste iba acompañado de la fuerza de las sombras-marioneta, pude bloquearlo a duras penas gracias una vez más a la largura de mi katana. Sin más alternativa que la siguiente, me dispuse a desenfundar una parte de Estela para deslumbrar a Black Star con la luz propia que mi arma desprendía de forma natural, eso me dio un tiempo de ventaja que aproveché al máximo. Golpeé a mi amigo con una nueva habilidad que había adquirido en mi adiestramiento con la Death Scyte Spirit Albarn: **_**Empty Strike**_**, la cual se basaba en más o menos lo mismo que el **_**Empty Cut**_**, pero con la diferencia de que este ataque no cortaba y mataba al instante, sino que solo asestaba un violento y hueco golpe que dejaba inconsciente al más pintado.**

**Con un resplandor azul-blanquecino proveniente de la funda de Estela, alcancé de lleno a Black Star que, una vez más, voló por los aires como una pelota de baseball chocando contra varios árboles.**

**El combate había terminado, sabía de sobra que mi amigo había perdido el conocimiento con ese ataque; y la verdad es que su uso me había dejado más exhausto de lo normal, este chaval era incansable. Estela se transformó y me abrazó con fuerza.**

**-¡Wings, eres increíble! ¡Eres la primera persona que aguanta tanto tiempo conmigo enfundada!**

**-¿D-De verdad? Guau… - No sé por qué, pero me gustó el hecho de que pensara eso de mí y que me abrazara.**

**-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver cómo está Black Star ¿no os parece? – Dijo Kid adelantándonos con Crona pisándole los talones.**

**Todos fuimos al pequeño cráter que mi golpe había causado. Tsubaki estaba cargando con Black Star inconsciente a sus espaldas, me acerqué lo más rápido que mi cansado cuerpo me permitió, y le quité el peso de llevar a su técnico encima a Tsubaki con amabilidad.**

**-Oh…Wings, enserio no me importa cargar con él – Dijo ella modesta.**

**-Pero a mí sí me importa que lo hagas todo tú, asique dame.**

**Cargué a Black Star a mi espalda con esfuerzo, estaba ciertamente exhausto, pero el llevarle conmigo era lo menos que podía hacer tras haberle encajado tal bateada. Él despertó y me dijo con una amarga sonrisa:**

**-Has ganado porque tienes contigo a Estela, si fueras un técnico normal te habría machacado.**

**Le di la razón rotundamente:**

**-Ciertamente, sí.**

**-Debemos llevaros a casa a los dos – Dijo Tsubaki preocupada.**

**-¡No hace falta, yo llevaré a mi Wings! ¡Gracias de todos modos, ricura! – Le respondió mi arma sonriendo alegremente.**

"**Me encanta esa sonrisa…", pensé; "¿¡Otra vez?! ¿Será que de verdad que Estela me gusta aunque sólo sea un poco?"**

**Finalmente, Estela y yo llegamos a mi apartamento tras habernos despedido de todos en el cruce de avenidas. Ella me ayudaba a andar con mi brazo en sus hombros, cuando entramos, Estela me dejó en mi cama y (con un inusual cariño maternal) me tapó con una manta.**

**-Oye tú, ni que tuviera 5 años – Le dije con una sonrisa burlona.**

**Ella se rió.**

**-¿Ah si? Pues como si los tuvieras encanto, que de todas formas ahora no te puedes mover casi por tu cuenta; además me has manejado con una maestría que nunca vi en un lector ordinario.**

**-Bobadas… - Yo me ruboricé inconscientemente.**

**-Y… ahora que me fijo, Wings… ¡Si que estás fuerte! ¡Mírate! ¡La primera vez que te vi estabas hecho un fideo esmirriado y ahora estás mazado!(para los que no entiendan la expresión: mazado=en muy buena forma)**

**Yo me puse rojo a más no poder.**

**-P-Pero eso es gracias a que llevarte transformada es mucho trabajo y utilizarte en la batalla aún más…**

**-¿Tú crees, encanto?**

**Ella se había acercado muchísimo a mí, hasta el punto en el que nuestros alientos se mezclaban en el aire.**

**-E-Estela…**

**-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede, ricura?**

**-…Es-Estás muy cerca de mí… - Mi cara se había convertido en unas brasas**

"**Pero…¿¡Por qué me siento así con ella cerca?! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué me está pasando!?"**

**-Oh… ¿Te molesta, encanto? Bueno, perdona entonces.**

**-N-No tiene i-importancia…**

"**¡Y ahora tartamudeo! ¡MIERDA!"**

**-En fin, mejor me voy y te dejo descansar ¿vale? – Dijo ella sonriendo.**

**-Sí… Claro…**

**Ella se fue y me dejó solo en la habitación. Empecé a pensar sobre si de verdad me gustaba o solo estaba con las hormonas a flor de piel por tener una presencia femenina en mi apartamento hasta que me di cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien entre mis piernas… miré hacia abajo y con sorpresa y vergüenza descubrí que mi miembro estaba completamente erecto.**

**-¡¡JODER!! ¿¿¡¡QUÉ COÑO ME PASA!!?? – Grité con fuerza**

**-¡¿Qué ocurre Wings!? – Estela entró en mi habitación exaltada.**

**A duras penas me dio tiempo de meter mis manos en la manta y tapar mi tieso miembro antes de que ella se percatase de ello.**

**-¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Uah! Ettooo… ¡Nada! ¡Ya sabes hablo en sueños! – Le dije con una sonrisa mal fingida.**

**-Ummmm… ya… ¿Y qué es eso que escondes entre tus manos, encanto?**

**Mierda, lo ha visto.**

**-¿El qué? ¡Ah! Nada, absolutamente nada…**

**-Vamos no seas tonto… déjame ver…**

**Ella acercó sus manos a las mías después de quitarme la manta y las retiró de mi entrepierna con una velocidad pasmosa ante la que no me dio tiempo reaccionar. Estuve a punto de gritar de vergüenza si no fuera porque sentí como mi miembro hacía tiempo que había dejado de estar erecto debido a la presión.**

**-¿V-Ves? Nada… - Dije apartándola de mí con delicadeza y nervios.**

**-Hummm… pero estoy segura de haber visto algo… - Dijo con intriga.**

**-Ya te dije que no es nada y ahora si no te importa…**

**-¡Oh! Sí, perdona, encanto; ya me voy – Me sonrió de una forma picarona.**

**Cuando se fue de mi habitación, suspiré aliviado y me dije a mí mismo:**

**-A ver si aprendemos a controlar ese cargamento que llevamos encima que ya es hora…**

**Estaba cansado, demasiado como para pensar en si de verdad Estela me gusta o si solo tenía un calentón de la edad del pavo… Cerré lentamente los ojos y me dormí plácidamente mientras la última imagen que mi mente tuvo fue la de Estela sonriendo.**

Por fin subo el sexto cap! Ya era hora eh? En fin como sabíais estaba de viaje así que no hard feelings! Jaja

Dejad revieww plis!


	7. Lucky

Disclaimer: Ni Soul Eater ni sus maravillosos personajes me pertenecen (uy si lo hicieran)

Ahí va otro cap el cual no pienso dejar a medias aunque la inspiración me haya llegado a las 3:11 de la mañana 9_9 suerte que estamos de vacaciones… en fin disfrutad!

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**Lucky**_

_**[Maka's POV]**_

**Como le prometimos a Wings, fuimos a los baños termales con él y con Estela. Estábamos viajando en un autobús privado que Kid había reservado especialmente para algún viaje que llegásemos a hacer, y… ¡Qué autobús! Era de una sola planta, pero una planta enorme, ya que solo habían unos cuantos asientos (pero suficientes) para todo el grupo y todo lo demás era un salón-pasillo muy grande en el que había: una mesa adherida al suelo para evitar que se cayese, una máquina expendedora de bebidas, un futbolín y un equipo de música donde pusimos discos que trajimos para la ocasión (cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propios gustos musicales).**

**-¿Qué clase de música te gusta a ti, Soul? – Le pregunté mientras le abrazaba y jugueteaba con su flequillo.**

**-En general de todo – Respondió él – Pero sobre todo me gusta el heavy, mucho.**

**-Te pega bastante.**

**-¿Tan predecible soy? – Me preguntó con una de sus sonrisas de tiburón.**

**-No tonto, es solo que te va bien esa música.**

**Él me besó suavemente en los labios después de reírse sonoramente.**

**-¿A quién le toca poner su disco ahora? – Preguntó Liz sacando el suyo del equipo de música.**

**-A mí, me toca a mí – Respondió Wings dejando a un lado su libro para sacar el disco de su mochila.**

**Lo introdujo en el equipo de música y empezó a buscar una canción en concreto.**

**-¿Y tú? ¿Qué música escuchas, encanto? – Le preguntó Estela sacando su cabeza por encima de los asientos.**

**-Ya lo verás… - Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.**

**Cuando encontró la canción que buscaba, una melodía con pinta de tener varios años empezó a sonar dando paso a una voz profunda y que me hacía vibrar de lo bella que era; la reconocí enseguida: se trataba de Frank Sinatra.**

**-No sabía que te gustaban las canciones antiguas, Wings – Le confesé.**

**-De hecho, son mi pasión; Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Judy Garland, Ray Charles… llamadme anticuado, pero todos ellos y muchos más son auténticas joyas de la música – Nos dijo con una expresión de alegría en su rostro – Este tema en concreto, se llama **_**Time After Time **_**de Frank Sinatra, grabado en 1957.**

**-Está bien – Dijo Tsubaki – Para gustos se inventaron los colores (un buen refrán ¿no creen?)**

**Se notaba que a Wings le emocionaba esa canción, porque enseguida se puso a tararearla mientras se sentaba junto a su arma. La letra era fácil de comprender, al menos para mí, decía así:**

_**Time after time,**_

_**I tell myself that I'm**_

_**so lucky to be loving you.**_

_**So lucky to be,**_

_**the one you run to see**_

_**in the evening,**_

_**when the day is through.**_

_**I only know what I know,**_

_**the passing years will show,**_

_**you've kept my love so young;**_

_**so new!**_

_**And time after time,**_

_**you'll hear me say that I'm**_

_**so lucky to be loving you...**_

_**[instrumental largo]**_

_**I only know what I know,**_

_**the passing years will show,**_

_**you've kept my love so young;**_

_**so new!**_

_**And time after time,**_

_**you'll hear me say that I'm**_

_**so lucky to be loving you...**_

**Fue preciosa, me enamoré de esa canción, no solo por lo bonita que era la melodía, sino porque en cierto modo la letra me hacía recordar lo **_**lucky**_** que soy al tener a alguien como Soul.**

**-Guau Wings… qué hermosa canción… - Dije mientras acariciana inconscientemente la mejilla de Soul, quien se había dormido con ese tema que tanto sueño le daba.**

**-¿Verdad que sí? A mí me hace volar… bah qué tonterías digo a veces… - Dijo él entre risas.**

**La tanda de canciones de los 50 siguió su curso mientras Soul dormía profundamente con la cabeza en mi regazo. No tenía palabras para describir esa sensación de sentir su respiración de una forma tan perfecta. Era cierto que ahora que habíamos dado el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, nuestra sincronización había aumentado considerablemente; permitiéndonos luchar mejor complementados.**

**-¿Qué tal duerme tu tiburoncito? – Así le llamaba cariñosamente Estela.**

**-Sshhhh, le despertarás y eso estaría feo.**

**-Perdón – Dijo ella llevándose la mano a la boca – Bueno, a lo que iba: ¡hacéis una pareja tan kawaiii! Aww… no lo puedo soportar, a veces me entran ganas de pellizcaros las mejillas de lo lindos que os ponéis…**

**-Ya… - Le sonreí mientras me caía una gotita a lo anime – Por cierto… ¿Y tú qué tal con Wings? ¿Ya le has dicho lo que sientes?**

**-Sí y no… - Me respondió Estela con una expresión de amargura.**

**-No lo pillo, Estela.**

**-Verás… no me he confesado aún, pero digamos que me he estado insinuando un par de veces… consiguiendo en una ocasión una erección… - Me confesó ruborizada.**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – Dijimos Liz y yo al unísono (O_O ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría Liz escuchando?)**

**Ella nos explicó un poco nerviosa cómo hizo que se le pusiera tiesa a Wings cuando le llevó de vuelta a casa después del duelo con Black Star.**

**-Él cree que no se la he visto dura, asique no le digáis nada de nada – Nos pidió ella.**

**-¡Aawwww! ¡Estela estás como una cabra! – Gritó Liz amigablemente riendo a todo volumen ¬¬…**

**-Uunnnnhhh… - Soul se había despertado entre gruñidos – Oh… b-buenos días señoritas…**

**Él nos miró un poco extrañado al notar que estaba rodeado de mujeres riendo sin control.**

**-Aish… mira lo que has conseguido Liz… con lo lindo que se veía Soul dormidito... – Dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello.**

**-¡Gomen! n_n .**

**-No importa Maka, de todas formas íbamos a llegar enseguida al balneario – Nos dijo Estela.**

**Me fijé en Kid y Crona, que charlaban sobre trivialidades cogidos de la mano en su asiento. Verdaderamente, esos dos se gustan mucho; hace tiempo que habían empezado a salir juntos, pero no habían llegado a nada más debido a la inseguridad de Crona con este tema de las relaciones. Se querían, eso está claro, pero muy pocas veces lo demostraban por pura vergüenza o porque simplemente a ella no le gustaba que Kid la cogiera desprevenida y aprovechara para besarla, al menos por el momento.**

**Su felicidad duró bien poco, Ragnarok había salido de la espalda de Crona pidiendo de todo: caramelos, que cambien de canciones, que estos dos dejen de flirtear… etcétera.**

**Me percaté de que el autobús llegaba a su destino, pues aminoraba su marcha. Vimos por la ventana el balneario, era algo viejo, pero eso era lo que precisamente le daba encanto.**

**-¡YAHOOOO! ¡Por fin llegamos! No podía aguantar mucho más… - Dicho esto, Black Star se dirigió al baño dejándonos con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**-Qué poco **_**cool**_** – Dijo Soul – Podría haberse callado lo del baño…**

**Fuimos entrando deseosos de tomar ya el relajante baño, pues habíamos llegado casi al momento de que anocheciese.**

**Cuando llegamos a los vestuarios, descubrimos en estado de shock que los baños………ERAN MIXTOS.**

**-¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Uh! ¡Uah! ¡No! ¡Ni hablar del peluquín! ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡NO! – Gritaba Tsubaki con nerviosismo.**

**-¡No sé lidiar con baños mixto-eróticos!**

**-Qué exagerados sois… no es para tanto – Dijo Soul cogiéndome de la cintura.**

**-Argh… pero eso lo dices porque ya has visto a Maka desnuda ¿no te jode? – Dijo Liz algo alterada.**

**-¿Qué tienen de malo unos baños mixtos? Yo los veo mejores que unos normales… - Nos dijo Black Star hablando enserio.**

**Todas las miradas de las chicas presentes se posaron en él con una expresión que intentaba decir: "Será pervertido…"**

**-Propongo algo… - Dije yo – Si tan poco interés tenéis en veros mutuamente vuestros respectivos "aparatos", las chicas iremos a los baños interiores y los chicos a los exteriores.**

**-S-sí… b-buena idea Maka… - Crona estaba un poco más tranquila.**

**Oímos un suspiro de resignación por parte de los chicos que se quedaron acurrucados en un rincón con un aura de oscuridad a lo anime sobre ellos.**

**-Qué pena… - Dijo tristemente Kid – Esto es realmente desafortunado…**

**-Con la ilusión que me hacía ir todos **_**juntos**_**… - Comentó Wings.**

"**Pervertidos…", pensamos todas al unísono; no es que tengamos telepatía, es solo que se nota lo que las demás están pensando.**

**Las chicas nos metimos en los baños interiores y los chicos en los exteriores, como habíamos acordado antes. Allí, una competición de pechos organizada por Liz comenzó; yo me negué rotundamente junto a Tsubaki, pero al final accedimos.**

**-¡Oh vaya! ¡Estela no es justo! ¡Tú nos llevas miles de años de ventaja! – Dijo Patty enfurruñada.**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi crecimiento hormonal, querida – Respondió con una sonrisa picarona – Mi cuerpo sigue exactamente igual que cómo estaba en el momento de mi transformación a inmortal =P.**

**-¿Uh?... esperad… oigo algo…**

**Tsubaki se alertó y se puso la toalla mientras se levantaba y sacaba una estrella ninja de…...¿¿la entrepierna??**

**-¡BLACK STAR! ¡¡PERVERTIDO!! – Gritó con fuerza.**

**Ella lanzó su estrella ninja que atravesó el muro de bambú de los baños y alcanzó a un Black Star que sangraba por la nariz y la herida causada por su arma como un poseso.**

**Todas nos pusimos las toallas y con una expresión de enfado profundo y con nuestros ojos brillando siniestramente a lo anime:**

**-BLACK STAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR…. – Dijimos al unísono con un tono de enojo en nuestra voz.**

**-¡Esperad! ¡Puedo explicarlo! – Él se revolvía huyendo de nosotras con terror.**

**-¡¡IKEEEEEE!!**

**Todas le asestamos un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que saliera por los aires en dirección a las nubes.**

_**[Soul's POV]**_

**Ese Black Star… le han pillado… ya sabía yo que no era buena idea espiar a las chicas mientras Tsubaki estuviese con ellas, sería una condena de muerte segura, nadie escapa de sus instintos de ninja.**

**-Jaja ¿lo habéis visto? Black Star está volando sobre nuestras cabezas – Dijo Wings mirando al cielo.**

**-Qué poco **_**cool**_**… si yo hubiese querido espiar a las chicas lo habría hecho con más estilo y sin que me pillasen – Comenté yo – Por cierto Wings, ¿Al final te has aclarado? ¿Estela te gusta o solo te pone como a nosotros?**

**-Hummm… cállate… - Me dijo – No lo sé… no sé si solo tengo un calentón de la adolescencia o es que me gusta de verdad tío…**

**-Bah, ya te aclararás – Le tranquilicé – Tu tómatelo con calma, tío, y no te presiones.**

**-Y… en fin ¿Qué es eso de que tu asimétrica dama no le gusta que la soben, Kid? – Le dijo sonriendo picaronamente.**

**-Argh… no me hables de eso… hace poco que me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta y ella sigue igual de cerrada a mí… ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE ASIMÉTRICO! ¡No sigue ninguna regla lógica o de perspectiva! Es tan rara… - Su tono de voz se tornó a triste.**

**La conversación no pudo continuar, de repente, el agua de los baños empezó a echar burbujas.**

**-¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo sistema a lo jacuzzi para relajarnos? – Preguntó Wings extrañado.**

**-No es eso… es… ¡Un kisshin! – Gritó Kid.**

**Antes de que pudiésemos reaccionar, unos tentáculos de los que surgían espadas, salieron del agua y por poco nos atraviesan. Conseguimos salir del agua y corrimos en busca de nuestras compañeras.**

**Cuando llegamos a sus baños, tiramos el muro de bambú abajo los tres a la vez. Con nerviosismo, empezamos a avisarlas del peligro que se avecinaba….sin percatarnos de que estábamos completamente desnudos.**

**-¡Maka! ¡…kisshin! ¡Agua…! ¡Tentáculos…! ¡…Enorme! – Dije tartamudeando debido a la presión.**

**-¡Soul! ¡E-Es-Estáis desnudos! ¡Tapaos con algo! ¡¡YA!! – Dijo Tsubaki tirándonos unas toallas que solo a Kid le dio tiempo de ponerse antes de que el colosal kisshin llegase e intentase aplastarnos, cosa en la que falló.**

**-¡No hay tiempo para andarse con pudores! ¡Transformaos ya! – Dijo Wings poniéndose al lado de su arma.**

**-De acuerdo mi sexy, sexy, sexy compañero… - Le dijo Estela con un tono de burla en su voz mientras se transformaba.**

**Yo me convertí en guadaña ignorando que Maka también estaba desnuda (de hecho iba a luchar así) pues ya conocíamos de sobra toda la geografía de nuestros cuerpos.**

**-¡Liz! ¡Patty! ¡Ignorad el que estemos sin ropa! ¡Transformaos también! – Les dijo a las hermanas Kid.**

**-Haaaaai.**

**Patty le contestó muy alegre mientras que Liz todavía no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea y dijo:**

**-La próxima vez me traigo un maillot…UN MAILLOT.**

**Crona se tapaba con la ayuda de Ragnarok, que se estiraba hasta llegar a sus pechos y entrepierna, pero no se atrevió a salir del agua; no se lo tuvimos en cuenta.**

**Tsubaki estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Black Star, pero no hizo falta, éste volvía a caer su viaje interestelar justo encima de ella. Le dio tiempo a convertirse en arma antes de que su técnico la aplastase.**

**-¡Ouch! ¡Menudo golpe! Pero… ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estáis luchando desnudos?! – Preguntó desconcertado.**

**-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tendremos que pelear así! – Le dijo su arma transformada en cuchillo.**

**-Ugh… de acuerdo, no es que me importe, pero será algo nuevo…**

**La batalla comenzó; Maka y yo cortábamos tentáculos y espadas a tutiplén al kisshin que parecía tener una forma parecida a la de un kraken que podía andar por la tierra. Nos percatamos de que nuestros amigos no luchaban con tanta confianza como nosotros, creo que se puede deducir por qué. Pudimos cortar todos sus tentáculos con rapidez, pero no conseguimos matar al kisshin, dejamos de atacar para observar mejor hasta que vimos cómo sus tentáculos volvían a crecer más grandes y numerosos que antes, y con diferentes armas en ellos; no eran unas armas normales… ¡eran nuestras armas! En cada brazo del kisshin había una estatua de nosotros llevando a nuestros compañeros de la misma forma que la nuestra.**

**-¡Ese bicho copia habilidades! ¡Ahora tendremos que luchar contra un ejército de clones nuestros! – Dijo Kid con rabia en su voz.**

**-Oh… por los clavos de Cristo, no me digáis que esto no os pone cachondos – Todos miramos a Estela estupefactos… - ¡No me miréis así! ¡Estamos luchando sin ropa contra un monstruo que crea clones vuestros y también desnudos en cada tentáculo! ¡Es un auténtico espectáculo erótico, por favor!**

**Decidimos ignorar sus, en parte, "sugerentes" palabras y continuamos luchando contra el monstruo, el cual utilizaba nuestras propias habilidades a su favor. Íbamos en desventaja, cuantos más tentáculos cortábamos, más volvían a crecer con más clones encima de ellos. Detuvimos el ataque sabiendo que la cosa no iba a funcionar así.**

**-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Maka exhausta – Si seguimos como hasta ahora solo nos cansaremos más y más brazos saldrán.**

**-La única manera de detener la regeneración instantánea es… - Wings intentó recordar algo - …acabar con el enemigo al instante.**

**-Vale… buena lección teórica de batalla pero ahora necesitamos ponerla en práctica – Dije yo con desdén – Y dudo mucho que de un solo golpe podamos encargarnos de esa cosa.**

**-Puedo intentarlo yo… pero me llevará tiempo cargar suficiente energía para realizar el ataque.**

**-Tómate el tiempo que quieras – Dijo Black Star seguro de sí mismo – Nosotros le entretendremos lo mas que podamos.**

**-Bien, pero os lo advierto: una vez libere la energía, no seré capaz de controlarla; asique os necesito fuera de mi rango de ataque cuando os avise ¿Entendido?**

**-Dalo por hecho. ¡YOOSH! ¡Vamos Tsubaki! ¡Modo **_**Espada de la Sombra**_**!**

**-¡Hai!**

**-¡Soul! ¡Allá vamos! **_**¡Resonancia de almas! – **_**Dijimos al unísono.**

**Kid también nos siguió con su propia resonancia mientras Wings y Estela se preparaban para realizar su ataque acumulando energía con un aura resplandeciente y azulada que surgía de los dos.**

**-**_**¡Kage Boshi!**_** – Balck Star.**

_**-¡Death Cannon! – **_**Kid.**

**-**_**¡Cazabrujas!**_** – Maka.**

**Lograron dejar al monstruo muy grave, pero enseguida se empezó a regenerar.**

**-¡Esto no funciona! ¡Wings, Estela; daos prisa! – Gritó Maka.**

**-Un poco más… solo un poco más… - Dijo él.**

**Continuamos peleando contra nuestros clones que habían empezado a utilizar nuestras propias resonancias de almas. Esto pintaba mal… ni siquiera con la ayuda de Crona, quien se había unido hace poco al combate, pudimos igualar fuerzas con las copias.**

**-¡Wings! ¡¡HAZLO YA!! – Gritamos todos.**

**Él abrió sus ojos dando a entender que ya estaba listo, colocó su mano en la empuñadura de Estela, y con un desesperado grito dijo:**

**-¡Fuera de ahí! ¡No sobreviviréis!**

**Nos alejamos del monstruo y del rango de ataque de nuestro compañero lo más posible, y cuando el kisshin estaba a punto de atravesar a Wings con una copia de Black Star, él sacó a Estela de su funda y gritó:**

**-**_**¡¡Shining Bullet!!**_

**Wings realizó un corte vertical en el aire que liberó una enorme esfera de luz, la cual salió disparada hacia el monstruo, y con una explosión de luz y sonido, el kisshin se desintegró en el aire dando un rugido estremecedor.**

**Cuando el resplandor desapareció, pudimos ver a Estela tapando con una manta y sujetando el cuerpo inconsciente de Wings.**

**-¡Wings! ¡Despierta Wings! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡No te mueras! – Tras escuchar esto último, nos estremecimos y nos acercamos a toda prisa hacia ellos.**

**-Jeje… me parece que me sobrepasé – Dijo con una sonrisa de mezcla entre tristeza y alegría por ver que estábamos bien – Pero… seguro que me pondré bien… ¿verdad?**

**-Sí… ¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! – Dijo Estela entre sollozos – Te pondrás bien… ahora solo perderás el conocimiento, nada más, volverás a despertar y… y… y volveremos a ir a otra misión todos juntos.**

**-Estela… chicos… gracias…**

**Estela no lo soportó más, empezó a curar a Wings con su magia natural; su organismo pareció agradecerlo, pues él empezó a respirar con mayor facilidad.**

**-¿V-ves? Ahora estarás mejor.**

**-Ya… pero me pregunto… por qué siempre acabo igual… cada vez que utilizo tus poderes, Estela.**

**Él acabó perdiendo el conocimiento, para nuestro alivio.**

Disclaimer de la canción: Time after time pertence al maravilloso cantante Frank Sinatra (UNO D EMIS IDOLOS)

Jeje creíais k iba a matar a mi alter ego ¿no? PUES NO! Si no hay Wings no hay fic!

Revieww plis!


	8. Lo que estuve a punto de decirte

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes blah blah blah… ya os sabéis lo demás xD

He pensado en poner un poco de problemillas en la vida de nuestros queridísimos héroes jeje y weno en este cap las cosas se pondrán algo feas para ellos…. Mucho spoiler jaja mejor lo leéis.

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**Lo que estuve a punto de decirte**_

_**[Wings' POV]**_

"**Soy un auténtico debilucho", pensé; "Sólo se desmayarme o perder todas mis fuerzas cuando uso alguna de las habilidades de Estela…"**

**Estaba en mi apartamento observando con tristeza una copa de vino que meneaba con aburrimiento. Beber vino me relajaba, me encanta el vino, y lo mejor de todo es que desde que era pequeño aprendí a beber sin llegar a emborracharme, a no ser que yo mismo quisiera; cosa que dudo (el truco está en dar pequeños sorbos cada cierto periodo largo de tiempo).**

**-No bebas tanto, que acabarás con la cogorza de tu vida, encanto – Me dijo Estela desde el baño mientras se arreglaba para ir a la discoteca.**

**Liz había insistido en que fuésemos juntos a la discoteca para liberar un poco las presiones que no pudimos relajar en el balneario. Pero yo no iba a ir… no me veía con ganas después de lo mal que les hice pasar a mis amigos con el susto del otro día, además yo bailo fatal.**

**-Lo dudo mucho, a diferencia de ti, yo SÍ sé beber – Le dije con una sonrisa burlona.**

**-¿Seguro que no quieres ir? – Preguntó ella por enésima vez – Van a ir todos… además si no estás tú lo más probable es que ya no quede nadie en quién confiar para que se quede sobrio.**

**Ella me sonrió alegremente mientras me preguntaba qué tal le quedaba la ropa nueva que hace poco se compró. Se trataba de una minifalda vaquera bastante provocativa con plumas en el borde inferior, unas botas negras, mi camisa blanca del mamut (la cual encogió por su culpa, por eso ahora era de su talla) y una gruesa chaqueta negra con también plumas en la capucha que le llegaba hasta por encima de su ombligo; dejando ver parte de su atractivo vientre tan bien perfilado.**

**-Guau… no tengo palabras… estás… muy… muy… hermosa…**

"**Mierda", pensé; "¿¡Cómo que hermosa?! ¡¡WINGS IMBÉCIL!!"**

**-G-Gracias… - Dijo ruborizada – Pero creo que es demasiado provocador ¿no crees, encanto?**

**-¡Q-Qué va! Te ves bien…**

**Me volvió a sonreír. Todavía no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia Estela y podía notar cómo cada vez nos distanciábamos más el uno del otro, era como una extraña sensación de incomodidad e inseguridad que empezaba a florecer dentro de nosotros, y lo odiaba; odiaba el hecho de que no pueda aclararme, el hecho de que por mi culpa nos estemos alejando más y más.**

**-Bueno… ¿Y qué piensas hacer, encanto?**

**-Pensaba terminarme el vinito, cosa en la que tardaré bastante, ver la tele, leer algún libro e irme a la cama al son de alguna canción de Rod Stewart n_n**

**-Entonces para cuando llegue tu ya te habrás dormido… en ese caso aprovecharé para darte un beso de buenas noches – Dijo mientras me hacía sentar en el sofá agarrándome de los hombros.**

**-¿Cómo que beso de…? **

**No pude continuar, Estela me dio un ligero y suave pico (para los que no entiendan: pico=besito sin lengua) en los labios. No la correspondí debido a que me pilló desprevenido. Al separarse de mí, me sonrió con calidez y dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada:**

**-Buenas noches, encanto.**

**La miré con los ojos como platos y ruborizado mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se disponía a marcharse con energía. Me quedé en estado de shock minutos hasta que volví en mí:**

"**Estela… A veces desearía saber que se te pasa por la cabeza…", pensé. Por un momento me arrepentí de haber rechazado la invitación de Liz, quise ir, quise **_**desmelenarme **_**para variar un poco…**

**-Oh… ¡Qué demonios! – Dije mientras me disponía a abrir el armario y buscar mi ropa de fiesta.**

**La preparé para tenerla lista para cuando salga de la ducha; pensaba ir a la discoteca con ellos, no estaba dispuesto a quedarme solo en mi apartamento encerrado en mis tristes pensamientos.**

**Cuando estuve listo, salí de mi apartamento con alegría fiestera. "Basta de auto- compadecerse", pensé decidido; "A partir de ahora veré el mundo con otros ojos… unos ojos optimistas y contentos… y lo haré por ella… solo por ella"**

_**[Estela's POV]**_

**La discoteca no estaba muy llena, pero tampoco vacía, estaba con la cantidad de gente perfecta para charlar en la barra o echarse un baile a gusto sin que nadie te estorbe. Nada más llegar, Maka se llevó a Soul a bailar su canción favorita: Una versión remix de **_**La Loba, Shakira. **_**Las Thomson y Black Star también se fueron a bailar con ellos, mientras que Kid y Crona se sentaban en la barra para charlar.**

**-Nee Tsubaki – Le dije yo.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Estela?**

**-¿Te importaría si te hablo un poco de mí? Verás… es que tengo un problema con Wings…**

**Ella me miró con una expresión de mezcla entre sorpresa y amabilidad.**

**-Claro que no me importa – Me dijo con una sonrisa – Para eso están las amigas.**

**Nos fuimos a sentar en un sofá alejado de la pista de baile. Allí, yo suspiré hondo y empecé a contarle:**

**-Bueno, es que hace unos cuantos días, cuando Wings estaba en rehabilitación… - Comencé a contarle lo que ocurrió el día en el que me enamoré perdidamente de él.**

**-Vaya… eso es…**

**-Horrible ¿verdad? ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría matar a su técnico y luego pretender amarlo? Soy de lo peor – Dije encogiéndome entre mis piernas.**

**-¡N-No! ¡Claro que no! Iba a decir… maravilloso, Estela – Me miró con una cara de compasión – El que él te haya dicho que te agradece de corazón el que nos hayas salvado, aunque haya sido en sueños, y que tú hayas empezado a sentir algo tan fuerte por él es… precioso.**

**Tsubaki era impresionante, era capaz de alegrarle el día a alguien con solo una de sus sonrisas, y si además le pides consejo sobre algo; te hace volver creer en la felicidad. No podía entender cómo es que seguía sin encontrar pareja.**

**-¿De verdad? – Le pregunté algo triste.**

**-Claro que sí, mujer.**

**-Pero… no se trata de que me guste o crea que es guapo… LE AMO, Tsubaki.**

**Ella me dedicó un rostro de complicidad mezclado con… ¿estrés?**

**-Bueno, tranquila, lo mejor será que se lo digas y ya está.**

**-No… el no siente lo mismo, está claro, para él yo solo soy una compañera – Dije desilusionada.**

**-Creo que podrás comprobarlo ahora mismo… - Comentó con cierto tono de alegría mientras miraba a la entrada de la discoteca.**

**Yo miré al mismo sitio que ella señalaba con los ojos, y pude divisar a un muchacho de cabellos castaños ligeramente rizados y con unos ojazos color gris plateado que me hipnotizaron… Wings. Nos vio, y con una de sus deliciosas sonrisas que hacen que me derrita, se nos acercó.**

**-¡Has venido! – No pude evitar decir esto emocionada - ¿Cambiaste de idea, encanto?**

**-Sí – Me respondió – Pero añadámosle el hecho de que seguramente tú te cogerías un buen pedo (o sea así: borrachera) y no podrías defenderte bien de cualquier peligro que apareciese.**

**Él me miró con una sonrisa burlona y se sentó junto a mí. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, unos zapatos deportivos nuevos que desentonaban de sobremanera con su camiseta azul cielo de botones, de los cuales los tres primeros estaban desabrochados dejando ver parte de su moreno y bien formado pecho.**

**-Mejor os dejo solos… - Dijo Tsubaki sonriendo de forma pícara.**

**-¿Qué tal llevas lo de…? Ya sabes… lo que sientes – Me preguntó algo preocupado y refiriéndose al odio y remordimientos que me carcomían antes.**

**-Mejor, mucho mejor – Le respondí no muy convencida de que me creyera, pues mentía – Hace tiempo que no noto nada que me altere o me influya emocionalmente, y es gracias a ti.**

**-¿De verdad? – Él me tomó la mano y me miró serio – Sabes que puedo detectar la mentira incluso por e-mail.**

**De hecho, era verdad, nadie (y digo NADIE) es capaz de mentir a Wings sin que éste lo sepa, era como si sus plateados ojos tuvieran un radar.**

**-No… perdona… no es verdad… - Confesé apenada – Pero es que yo…**

**No quería decirle lo que siento por él, al menos por ahora, era como si algo me lo impidiese… No, eso no era lo único que no quería decirle… había algo más, algo que ni siquiera vosotros (N/A: Sí, ahora nuestros héroes nos hablan a NOSOTROS, los que somos reales xD) debéis saber por el momento…**

**-No te preocupes, Estela – Me tranquilizó él – No tienes por qué contármelo ahora si no quieres, pero estaré esperando a que me lo digas ¿vale?**

**-Sí… Gracias, encanto.**

**Empezaron a pinchar una canción que me encantó desde el primer momento que la escuché hace tiempo: **_**Chiisana Inori**_**, por Ritsuko Okazaki (N/A: Exacto, he visto fruits basket y esta canción me llena de felicidad ¿a vosotros no?).**

**-Oh, me encanta esta canción – Dije cambiando de tema - ¿Bailas?**

**Él se sonrojó a más no poder.**

**-¿Y-Yo? ¡Pero si yo bailo como el culo! Te pisaría…**

**-Tarnquilo, yo sé bailar, te guiaré – Le dije sonriendo.**

**Aceptó a duras penas. Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile, me tomó de la mano y con la otra me agarró de la cintura, acercándome mucho a él. Mi corazón iba a 1.000.000 por segundo, no lo podía evitar, era la primera vez en mi longeva vida que sentía algo así por un chico; mi cara se convirtió en una barbacoa de lava ardiente mientras mi saliva se espesaba e intentaba tragarla con dificultad. Pude observar que él estaba igual de nervioso y con una expresión dura y colorada en la cara. Me percaté de que estábamos completamente inmóviles en nuestro sitio, empecé a mover los pies para que él me siguiese y comenzáramos a bailar de verdad.**

**-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? – Me preguntó algo nervioso por no poder seguirme el ritmo.**

**-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Le pregunté divertida, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza – De acuerdo, aprendí a bailar con mi anterior lector: Marik Ivanovich, un auténtico caballero del siglo 18.**

**-Vaya, sí que aprovechaste el tiempo ¿eh? – Bromeó.**

**-Sí… pero como ya sabes… a veces desearía dejar de ser inmortal para poder acabar de desarrollarme y envejecer de una maldita vez… - Dije algo molesta.**

**-Oh… perdona el comentario, pues – Se disculpó sincero.**

**Yo le sonreí nerviosa.**

**-No tiene importancia, encanto.**

**Seguimos bailando, mientras el silencio entre nosotros se hacía más y más impenetrable. Pude ver detrás de él a Soul y Maka bailando muy abrazados, "Afortunados", pensé; "Al menos vosotros no tenéis este lío en la cabeza que no me deja expresarme con claridad". Maka me vió y me guiñó el ojo queriendo decir: "Adelante, ya es todo tuyo", a lo que yo la sonreí. No podía aguantarlo más, tenía que decirle lo que siento a Wings… aunque él no me corresponda… Coloqué su rostro frente al mío y con vergüenza y nervios, (los cuales compartíamos) empecé a hablar:**

**-W-Wings… yo… lo que quería decirte es que yo…**

**-¿Si? S-Soy todo oídos… - Él me prestó toda su atención**

**-Y-Yo… yo te…te… yo te qu…**

**No pude continuar, alguien o algo había hecho explotar el techo de cristal interrumpiéndonos. Maldije mentalmente con la rabia y la furia más sinceras que jamás podáis imaginar a quienquiera que fuese el mal nacido que hizo eso. Miramos al centro de la pista, que había quedado desierto debido a que una figura oscura y enorme que me resultaba verdaderamente familiar había aterrizado allí. Todos nos quedamos estupefactos al ver que no se trataba de un kisshin, sino de un hombre normal y corriente. El desconocido nos miró a mí y a Wings con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios y dijo:**

**-Te he echado de menos… Estellaria, hija mía.**

**El hombre se quitó el capuchón, y con una expresión de terror indescriptible en mi rostro pude descubrir que se trataba de mi padre… mi padre… Galacto Luminario… el Rey de las Estrellas.**

**-P-Padre… No… tu no… - Mi voz temblaba de miedo y rabia.**

**-U-Un momento… ¿¡Es tu padre?! – Me preguntó Wings estupefacto.**

**-¿Y tú el último heredero de los perros humanos que me la robaron?**

**Mi padre se dirigió a él con paso aterrador mientras yo observaba con horror cómo de un solo golpe, Wings salía disparado hacia la pared.**

**-¡Wings!**

**Me apresuré para ayudarlo, pero mi padre me agarro del pelo y me hizo arrodillar frente a él.**

**-Serás estúpida, hija mía… - Dijo con una voz llena de alegría psicópata – ¿Creías que escondiéndote detrás de los Lectores te librarías de mí? De hecho, hasta ahora lo conseguiste, pero sin embargo ellos mismos te traicionaron haciéndote inmortal y utilizándote del mismo modo, o incluso peor que yo… Eres realmente corta de entendederas, mi querida Estellaria.**

**-¡Suéltame! ¡Monstruo! ¡Te odio! ¡¡Lárgate de aquí!! ¡¡TE ODIO MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!! – Grité mientras mis ojos dejaban caer lágrimas de impotencia e ira.**

**Él me golpeó con fuerza en el vientre dejándome sin respiración. Mi padre se las vio con una oleada de ataques que mis amigos y los demás técnicos con sus armas que estaban presentes en la discoteca le propinaban.**

**-¡Nosotros nos encargamos de él! ¡Tú ve con Wings, te necesita! – Me dijo Soul transformándose en guadaña y cayendo en las manos de Maka.**

**Conseguí zafarme gracias a ellos y pude observar cómo Wings yacía contra la pared respirando con dificultad e intentando levantarse sin mucho éxito. Me intenté acercar a él andando a gatas debido al golpe que mi padre me había dado. Giré la cabeza para observar cómo Maka, Soul y los demás luchaban contra mi progenitor a duras penas, él esquivaba y devolvía sus ataques con expresión aburrida y monótona. No pude acercarme más a mi técnico de ojos grises, pues mi padre se había hartado de juegos y había mandado por los aires a mis amigos con una resplandeciente honda expansiva que recorrió todo el local haciendo reventar todos los cristales. Con rapidez, volvió a mi lado agarrándome de nuevo del pelo tirando de él con fuerza y haciéndome gemir de dolor.**

**-Tú me perteneces, Estellaria… y siempre lo harás – Me susurró al oído con un tono de locura psicótica.**

**-Suél…ta…la… - Dijo Wings apoyándose en la pared y mirando a mi padre con los ojos llenos de rabia – Ella… no te… per… tenece…**

**-Wings… - Le nombré entre sollozos.**

**Mi padre nos miró a ambos con expresión curiosa.**

**-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó con tono divertido – Oh… amor…**

**Mi padre suspiró con emoción fingida y mi técnico le dijo furioso:**

**-Cómprate una enciclopedia…**

**Dicho esto, Wings se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a pelear aún sabiendo que sin mí, no tenía nada que hacer. Mi padre le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago, que le hizo escupir un esputo de sangre, y un puñetazo en la cara que le devolvió a la pared.**

**-Aléjate de mi hija, perro humano, yo soy el único con derecho a poseerla – Le dijo con una sonrisa de locura.**

**De repente, mi progenitor sintió punzadas sonoras en la espalda, se volteó y vio a Liz exhausta y a punto de desmayarse con su hermana Patty transformada en pistola en sus manos. Él la dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa, y con un solo parpadeo, hizo que Liz recibiera la fuerza de las balas de su hermana multiplicada por 100 en todo su cuerpo; haciendo que cayera al suelo si conocimiento. Miré a mi alrededor, observé con horror toda la destrucción que mi padre estaba causando: Todos mis amigos estaban inconscientes desperdigados por el suelo, aquellos que no eran técnicos o armas; aterrorizados en los extremos del local… y Wings… seguía en el suelo contra la pared (pero consciente) sangrando como un poseso por la boca y por una herida que tenía en el brazo causada por unos cristales. A mí me miraba con expresión llena de tristeza y amor, y a mi padre con un rostro que reflejaba odio y furia.**

**-Lo siento, pero debemos irnos… Wings – Dijo mi padre sonriendo maléficamente – Por cierto humano… ¿Conoces la Maldición de las Estrellas? Supongo que no… Pues verás, dicen que es aquella que afecta a los que se enamoran de la Espada Estellaria… se basa en diversas y variadas desgracias que le sucederán a tu cuerpo. Dime ¿Ya se te han empezado a……DERRETIR los huesos?**

**Wings y yo tornamos nuestras caras a una expresión de terror recordando la cantidad de veces que él había estado en la enfermería por problemas óseos. Ahora lo sabéis… eso era lo que no me atrevía a contarle a Wings… pero…no sabía que él también me amaba… ahora que lo sé, no sé si sentirme feliz o la persona más desgraciada de éste universo.**

**-Wings… yo… no sabía que tu me… - No pude continuar, pues mi voz se quebró entre sollozos.**

**Él me miró con una expresión de tristeza que quería decir: "¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste?!"**

**-Yo… confié en ti… - Dijo él a punto de llorar.**

**-Wings por favor… yo no… yo…**

**-Yo… te amé…**

**Wings rompió a llorar, yo también y mi padre se empezó a reír como un loco psicópata.**

**-Oh… ¡Qué bonito! Voy-a-vo-mi-tarrrrrrr….. – Él nos miró a ambos con cara sonriente – Te propongo un trato, mi querida Estellaria, si de verdad os amáis; dejarás que te separe de él, a cambio, yo retiraré la maldición de tu querido Lector… ¿Qué me dices? Aunque claro, no le volverás a ver en tu inmortal vida pero… al menos él morirá en la cama y habiendo vivido unas cuantas décadas más… - Dicho esto mi padre empezó a reírse sardónicamente.**

**No sabía qué hacer… si me negaba, igualmente mi padre me llevaría con él; con la diferencia de que no liberaría a Wings de la maldición, pero si decía que sí… Wings viviría hasta el día de su anciana muerte… No tenía elección…**

**-A-Acepto, padre – Dije aún llorando.**

**Wings me dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor, tristeza y todo tipo de sensaciones que intentaron decir: "No es por tu culpa amor… te comprendo… y te perdono"**

**No sabía si devolverle la sonrisa o apartar la mirada. En todo esto, mi progenitor proclamó:**

**-¡Entonces decidido! ¡Estellaria, mi hija, vendrás conmigo a mi Palacio Volante…! ¿O debería decir… NUESTRO? – Él me dedicó una sardónica sonrisa.**

**Mientras mi padre comenzaba a agacharse para emprender el vuelo supersónico, Wings y yo nos miramos por última vez… y nos dijimos al unísono:**

**-Te amo…**

**Ví como después de esto, él perdía el conocimiento y yo me alejaba del suelo progresivamente hasta alcanzar en menos de medio segundo las nubes. Adiós, Wings Sorayaki…. Mi único amor.**

¡TRANQUILOS! ¡¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PANICO!! ¡Este NO es el fin de Mi Vida en el Shibusen! ¡Quedan mas capitulos! ¡MUCHOS MAS! Asike….que tal?? Muy empalagoso y un poko triste no? Pero ekis ya vereis como dentro de nada subo el siguiente cap…hasta entonces… felices reyes! ;)

¿Review?


	9. Lo prometo, nos volveremos a ver

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen (es eso….¿bueno?)

Bueno….lo primero quería disculparme por el retraso y porque tengo el fic un poquito abandonado por los regalos de reyes jeje en fin….he decidido conceder su deseo a QueenTigrilla95 y voy a hacer UN POCO de BlackStarxTsubaki (esta pareja no me gusta mucho a pesar de que sea muy kawai xD) ase que disfrutad!

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**Lo prometo, nos volveremos a ver**_

_**[Soul's POV]**_

**-Sentimos mucho no haber llegado a tiempo chicos…. – Dijo Shinnigami-sama con un tono de voz arrepentido y triste – Pero por lo visto, Galacto tiene la habilidad de esconderse de todo tipo de rastreo de alma por un largo periodo de tiempo y utilizar todos sus poderes a la vez…**

**Estábamos en la Death Room. Maka me tomaba de la mano y más tarde me abrazaba con fuerza mientras reprimía un sollozo, Kid miraba al suelo con aire triste; pues Liz había salido muy grave de la ola de energía que recibió por parte de Galacto y ahora estaba en rehabilitación con Patty, que se negaba a separarse de ella (era la primera vez en mi vida que veía a Patty así de preocupada y sin gastar bromas), Crona colocaba su mano en el hombro de Kid a modo de apoyo, Black Star apretaba los puños y la mandíbula con rabia e impotencia, Tsubaki miraba con preocupación y aún con lagrimillas en los ojos a….bueno a… quien en su día fue nuestro simpático y agradable Wings… **

**Wings había dejado de ser el de antes en una sola noche: Su rostro lleno de energía y juventud había sido sustituido por otro que reflejaba dolor y vacío, su pose firme y recta se había tornado a una encorvada y con el cuello ligeramente torcido a un lado, sus resplandecientes ojos plateados habían perdido su brillo dando paso a un inmenso océano de negrura e incluso algunos de sus castaños cabellos se habían convertido en canas. Daba un poco de miedo verle así, os sonará descorazonado, sí, pero es la verdad; ahora nuestro Wings se había convertido en un ser desconocido para nosotros. Ya casi nunca habla, ya no ríe, ya no… siente…**

**-No… importa… Sinnigami… sama… - Dijo Wings sin reflejar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz – No… es vuestra… culpa… sino mía…**

**-Nadie ha tenido la culpa, maldita sea – Le dijo Black Star aún furioso – Y mucho menos tú, Wings.**

**Él le dedicó una larga y profunda mirada carente de sentimiento.**

**-Ya… gracias, supongo…**

**Me atreví a hablar finalmente:**

**-Pero… ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! Quiero decir… ¿Ha visto el estado en el que se encuentra? – Dije refiriéndome a Wings, el cual me respondió apartando la mirada hacia el suelo.**

**-Lo sé Soul-kun – Dijo Shinnigami-sama – Pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde se encuentra el Palacio Volante de Galacto, y mucho menos sabemos cómo rastrear los cielos para encontrarlo. Lo siento, pero el rescate va a tener que esperar hasta que encontremos la forma de rastrear a Estela.**

**Reprimí un taco. No podíamos hacer nada ni por Wings, ni por Estela; nuestros nuevos amigos a los que tanto acabamos queriendo. Inconscientemente, abracé a Maka con más fuerza, recordando el momento en el que estuve a punto de perderla para siempre e intentándome imaginar (sin mucho éxito) por lo que debía de estar pasando Wings.**

**-Pero… ¡Alguna manera tiene que haber para encontrarla! – Reprochó Maka aún con lágrimas en los ojos – Estela es también nuestra amiga… además… ella y Wings…**

**No continuó, pues Wings se estaba marchado de la habitación con paso irregular y mirando al suelo mientras decía:**

**-Ya he dicho… que… no… importa nada… Yo… no la volveré a ver… nunca... más.**

**Os lo aseguro, me estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de atizarle y hacer que reaccione de una jodida vez. No digo que me esté empezando a caer mal, es solo que… si yo perdiera de ese modo a Maka… no descansaría jamás hasta traerla de vuelta, y por eso, la reacción que Wings había adoptado ante esta pérdida me daba rabia… mucha.**

**Kid ya no lo soportaba más, tomó a Crona de la mano y dijo:**

**-Padre, debo irme; vamos a visitar a Liz.**

**-Claro hijo, ve a verla y dila que se mejore de mi parte.**

**-Lo haré, padre – Dijo sonriendo levemente – Vamos Crona.**

**-S-Sí Kid.**

**La campana sonó, y nosotros nos percatamos de que ya debíamos estar en clase de gimnasia.**

**-Parece que os reclaman, alumnos – Dijo Shinnigami-sama recuperando su tono alegre de voz – Podéis iros.**

**-Sí – Respondimos al unísono.**

**En el camino de ida al polideportivo, Maka me contó:**

**-De veras quisiera poder ayudar a Wings… me pone muy triste verle así y no puedo imaginarme cómo debe de estar pasándolo Estela… Soul… me siento tan inútil…**

**-Deja de decir bobadas – Le dije sincero mientras la atraía a mí con cariño – Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de esperar… pero lo único que podemos hacer es intentar ayudar a salir de su "trance" a Wings, será difícil, pero tengo una ligera idea de cómo lograrlo.**

**Me llegó a la cabeza la imagen de mí mismo asestando un puñetazo en la cara de Wings y zarandeándolo mientras le gritaba cosas cómo: "¡Reacciona estúpido! ¡Si tanto la amas como mínimo intenta encontrar la manera de rescatarla!"**

**-Soul… tienes razón – Dijo ella un poco más convencida – Gracias.**

**Me besó tiernamente en los labios, yo le guiñé un ojo.**

**-Nada, mujer. Y no te me vuelvas a poner así de triste que no es nada **_**cool**_**. Ya encontraremos la manera de encontrarla, hasta entonces, no te agobies ¿vale?**

**-Sí.**

**Finalmente, llegamos al polideportivo, Wings nos esperaba allí con su expresión terrorífica de vacío. Todavía me daban escalofríos cuando le veía tan… diferente.**

**-¡Hola Wings! – Le saludó Tsubaki intentando fingir que nada le pasaba.**

**-****Hola...**

**El volumen de voz con el que hablaba también había disminuido considerablemente. Su estado era verdaderamente preocupante. Entramos en los vestuarios, allí nadie comentó el estado de Wings, pues la "noticia" se había extendido por todo el Shibusen como la pólvora.**

**Cuando salimos todos cambiados, las pruebas que Nygus-sensei nos solía poner empezaron. Había de todo, desde "Los 100 metros lisos" hasta el tiro con arco. Todos empezaron a ponerse con distintas pruebas; excepto claro está, Wings, que se mantenía de pie como un espantapájaros en medio de la pista.**

**-Disculpa Wings – Le dijo Nygus-sensei – Pero DEBES realizar alguna prueba, sé de tu actual… problema… pero aún así tienes que hacer una como mínimo.**

**Él la miró con aquellos ojos que me daban escalofríos.**

**-****Vale… Nygus… sensei… **

**Con su torpe y casi automático andar, tomó un arco y una flecha, y por increíble que parezca,**

**acertó con suma precisión en la diana, y eso que cogió el arco sin fuerza alguna en los brazos.**

**-****Ya está… ****- Dijo seco mientras dejaba los útiles en la caja.**

**Todos le miramos con expresión preocupada a la vez que él se dirigía al banquillo para sentarse y esconder su rostro entre las piernas.**

**-Esto no puede seguir así… - Dijo Tsubaki muy preocupada mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba él para intentar hablarle, Maka la acompañó.**

**-¿No deberíamos ir con ellas? – Preguntó Kid, quien recientemente se había incorporado a la clase junto a Crona.**

**-Nah – Dije yo con despiadada flojera – Para estos temas son mejores las tias… además, si yo fuese, el pobre chaval acabaría con el ojo morado.**

**Kid y Black Star pillaron mi indirecta. Nos pusimos a hacer la prueba de velocidad y más tarde la de fuerza, acabamos todo sudados, por lo que al terminar la clase nos tuvimos que duchar.**

**Os lo aseguro, si no fuera por mí, Wings se habría quedado como una estatua bajo el agua de la ducha; ocurrió que cuando todos acabamos de lavarnos, él seguía bajo el chorro de agua caliente con la frente apoyada contra la pared mientras miraba al suelo con su expresión ausente. Me acerqué a él y le dije:**

**-Ey Wings ¡Wings despierta! ¡WINGS! Tio… al menos responde cuando te hablan.**

**No me respondió, cerró el grifo, cogió su toalla y mientras se la ponía, salía de las duchas como si hubiera estado en una sauna.**

**Fui de los primeros en cambiarme y, por lo tanto, salir de los vestuarios; pero me arrepentí pronto, pues Nygus-sensei me pidió que ayudara a Black Star y Tsubaki, que se habían quedado más tiempo a recoger los materiales de clase utilizados en las pruebas, y además de eso buscarles a los dos, pues hace tiempo que no los veía por ahí recogiendo.**

**Reprimí un suspiro de resignación y fui a buscarlos al almacén. Antes de que pusiera mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, escuché unos agudos gemidos y una cadencia de lo que parecían ser golpes a la pared con algo pesado. Me quedé unos segundos en la puerta intentando identificar aquellos sonidos que me tan familiares me resultaban. "No puede ser", pensé nervioso; decidí comprobar de dónde venían esos ruidos y, despacito, me dispuse a abrir una pequeña parte de la puerta para poder mirar a través de ella con un ojo.**

**No podía creer lo que mi ojo estaba presenciando: Tsubaki estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con las piernas entrelazadas en la cintura de Black Star, que la sostenía en brazos y la penetraba con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que besaba y mordía sus descubiertos pechos. "Lo están haciendo…", pensé medio sorprendido medio contento por ellos (podría decirse que me estaban poniendo cachondo… incluso pude sentir cómo mi propio miembro aumentaba de tamaño…)**

**Decidí cerrar la puerta con sigilo y dejarles que terminasen la "faena", de todas formas, si hubiera seguido observándolos mi miembro no habría tardado en impedirme salir del baño hasta que hubiera liberado mi cargamento (N/A: lo sé, doy asco xD)**

**Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aguda voz de Nygus-sensei:**

**-¿Soul? ¿Qué haces ahí parado delante de la puerta como si esperaras a alguien?**

**Me volví muy nervioso e intenté alejarla de la puerta lo más posible para que no escuchase los gemidos de Tsubaki.**

**-¡¿Eh?! ¡N-No, Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Yo solo me había quedado ****empan****ado en ****mis pensamientos, ****nada más! ****¡Así que ya puede ****volver a hacer lo que ****sea que estuviese haciendo! ****¡NO ****SE PREOCUPE, ****NYGUS-****SENSEI!**

**Como podéis comprobar, el volumen de mi voz aumentaba considerablemente para evitar que Nygus-sensei pudiese oír los gemidos que, poco a poco, se iban convirtiendo en auténticos gritos de placer. "Malditos…", pensé; "Pero no se lo tendré en cuenta, pues conozco esa necesidad de gritar con toda tu alma cuando lo haces por primera vez…"**

**-¡E-Espera Soul! ¡Tranquilo, ya me voy! ¡No me empujes!**

**Cuando logré echarla, esos dos habían dejado de berrear, es decir, que Black Star por fin se había corrido. "Ya era hora", pensé. Esperé a un lado de la puerta intentando asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar, no me habría extrañado el hecho de que esos dos hubieran acabado saliendo juntos pero… ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE LO HABÍAN HECHO SIN SIQUIERA EMPEZAR UNA RELACION SERIA! Pero aún así, no podía evitar alegrarme por ellos, si lo habían hecho sin siquiera ser novios, significa que de verdad se quieren, y mucho.**

**-Ya era hora de que terminaseis – Les dije con una sonrisa pícara cuando por fin salieron (aún sudando, por cierto) – Demonios… ¿sabéis lo que he tenido que hacer para que Nygus-sensei no os pillara infraganti?**

**Los dos me miraron estupefactos y MUY ruborizados.**

**-S-Soul… ¿C-Cuanto t-tiempo llev-llevas a-aquí? – Me preguntó Tsubaki**

**-Tranquilos – Les dije sonriendo – No se lo diré a nadie si no queréis, cochinotes =P.**

**-¡P-Pues claro que no queremos que lo digas a nadie imbécil! ¡¿Y quién te dio permiso para espiar a la gente?! – Me gritó muy nervioso.**

**-Ey, tranquilo que no lo hice a propósito. Además, os comprendo perfectamente ¿¿Verdad que te entran unas ganas TREMENDAS de gritar hasta quedarte mudo y dejar tu "acompañante" sordo??**

**Se pusieron rojos como dos tomates en época de recogida mientras yo me reía, no de ellos, sino de lo nerviosos que se habían puesto.**

_**[Maka's POV]**_

**Estaba en la salida del Shibusen esperando a Soul mientras no podía dejar de pensar en Estela y Wings. A pesar de que Soul me dijo que hasta que encontrásemos la forma de localizar a Estela no me agobiara, no podía dejar de creer que podíamos hacer mucho más por ayudarles. Me sentía tan mal por Wings… lo que le está pasando es malo… muy malo… ellos se aman de verdad, y justo cuando consiguen aclararse de sus sentimientos, aparece ese Galacto y les separa ¿Por qué? Pues porque es un grandísimo hijo de puta sin escrúpulos, seamos sinceros.**

**La voz de Soul me sacó de mis pensamientos, observé cómo venía corriendo hacia mí y, sin darme cuenta, todos mis problemas se esfumaron; el verle de nuevo me hacía sentir feliz… para qué contaros…**

**-Hola amor – Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Hola.**

**-Hummmm… déjame adivinar… algo te preocupa ¿verdad?**

**-Bueno, pues sí.**

**-*Suspiro* Maka te he dicho que no te debes agobiar tanto. Tú tranquila, ya encontraremos la solución a todo esto, créeme Maka, a mí también me preocupan mucho ellos.**

**Soul me abrazó con ternura mientras hablaba e íbamos yendo hacia el apartamento.**

**-Ya lo sé, pero… es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello… Soul, si no encontramos la solución pronto me volveré loca… Pero supongo que no te falta razón.**

**Él asintió a la vez de darme un beso en la frente, otro en la nariz y finalmente en los labios; éste último duró mucho más.**

**Hoy le tocaba cocinar a Soul y yo me disponía a leer un libro para distraerme de las preocupaciones hasta que llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Fui a abrir, cuando miré de quien se trataba:**

**-Wings…**

**-****Hola… Maka… ****- Wings carraspeó – Hola Maka – Volvió a decir con un volumen de voz más alto.**

**-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Soul desde la concina mientras venía al hall – Oh, hola Wings ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

**-Bueno… veréis… es que mi apartamento se siente muy triste y vacío sin… sin… sin…………...……ella… - Él lo consiguió decir con dificultad – Y me preguntaba si me podría quedar aquí por un tiempo, si no es mucha molestia claro, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me pidáis para compensaros mi hospedaje… pero por favor… significaría mucho para mí… no quiero vivir con su recuerdo a mi lado todo el rato…**

**Dudé por un momento, quería y DEBÍA dejarle pasar un tiempo aquí si no queríamos encontrarnos con la sorpresa de que se había intentado suicidar con un cuchillo de cocina… pero así tan de repente. Seré imbécil, claro que le íbamos a dejar quedarse, para eso están los amigos.**

**-¡P-Por supuesto Wings! Ya sabes que aquí eres bienvenido – Le dije sonriendo.**

**Pude observar cómo la idea no acababa de gustarle a Soul, y no le culpaba, pero en estos momentos difíciles, Wings necesita todo el apoyo que pueda obtener.**

**Por un momento fugaz, pude ver cómo la expresión de Wings se alegraba un ligerísimo y casi imperceptible ápice, pero por algo se empieza.**

**-Gracias… muchas gracias a los dos… de verdad. Pero por supuesto os lo pienso compensar… - Dijo mientras entraba.**

**-No hace falta, hombre – Dije yo.**

**-Insisto.**

**Wings sacó de su maleta algo metido en una caja alargada y vertical. Lo sacó y vimos una botella de un vino VERDADERAMENTE caro.**

**-¡P-Pero Wings! ¡N-No podemos aceptarlo!**

**-De hecho, sí podemos – Dijo Soul tomando la botella y leyéndola – Vaya Wings, reserva de 1965 ¿Cuánto te ha costado comprarlo?**

**-¡Uf!... – Wings hizo un gesto significativo con la mano.**

**-Pero… es que no hace falta – Yo seguía con mi condenada honradez.**

**-Os lo doy porque quiero ¿Vale? – Él nos cortó secamente – Además, con este vino para cenar os puedo enseñar a beber como es debido.**

**En la cena, Wings se mostró igual de insensible y triste que siempre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que pudiera hacernos reír un poco con sus bromas y sus ocurrentes comentarios (no comprendía cómo podía decirlos sin reírse ni un poquito). Después de terminar, nos pusimos a platicar un rato los tres: Que si tal, que si cual, que si cómo te va… cosas así. Yo saqué el tema de la extrema fineza con la que Wings comía en la mesa.**

**-¡Pero bueno Wings! ¡No hace falta que estés tan formal con nosotros! – Le dije sonriendo.**

**-Ciertamente, sí hace falta – Me corrigió sin siquiera dirigirme su fría mirada – Siempre hay que mantener las formas en la mesa, con quien sea.**

**-¿Y se puede saber dónde aprendiste a ser así de educado? – Preguntó Soul burlón.**

**-De mi familia no, eso te lo aseguro. Son todos unos maleducados y unos pordioseros… - Comentó casi con desprecio - pero se les quiere ¿sabes? Después de todo son mi familia.**

**Un silencio sepulcral invadió la mesa, decidí cortarlo:**

**-¿Los echas de menos? Me refiero a tu familia… - Pregunté intrigada al no saber nada de ellos.**

**-Algunas veces un poquito… pero… en realidad… a quien echo de menos es a… a…**

**Me percaté de mi tremendo error, quise arreglarlo, pero no me salían las palabras. Soul interrumpió a Wings cambiando de tema, cosa que siempre le agradeceré:**

**-Esto… ¡Bueno! ¿Quién quiere un poco más de vino?**

**-Yo sí – Dijo Wings ligeramente entusiasmado, el pobre no podía evitarlo, el vino era su debilidad (siempre me intrigó como es que nunca acababa borracho)**

**Teníamos que andarnos con cuidado si no queríamos hacer que Wings se pusiera a recordar a Estela y todo lo que ella significa. Seguimos platicando sobre trivialidades hasta que, desgraciadamente, Wings no lo pudo evitar y dijo:**

**-¿Cuánto creéis que tardaremos en encontrar a…E…E-Estela?**

**Soul y yo nos atragantamos con el vino mientras Wings nos miraba sombrío esperando una respuesta (lo raro es que por una vez él no se había auto-aislado del mundo exterior al escuchar el nombre de aquella a la que ama)**

**-Esto… ¿Es necesario tocar el tema ahora que estábamos tan bien? – Pregunté yo.**

**Wings asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Con un suspiro, Soul dijo:**

**-Tardaremos el tiempo que haga falta, de todas formas, el equipo de investigación de Azusa-sensei está rastreando la discoteca para encontrar pistas que nos lleven al Palacio Volante.**

**-Sí… lo sé, pero no puedo esperar más… - Wings apretaba los puños encima de la mesa, por una vez en mucho tiempo, parecía enfadado – Vosotros deberíais comprenderme más o menos bien… también os queréis mucho.**

**No, no le comprendíamos ni un ápice, no podíamos imaginarnos por lo que nuestro amigo de ojos plateados estaba pasando, ni mucho menos. Es cierto que Soul y yo nos amamos, con locura, pero nunca nos habían hecho pasar por lo que a Wings y estela sí. Aún así, respondí intentando tranquilizarle:**

**-N-Nos hacemos una ligera idea, pero no es lo mismo, Wings.**

**-Ya… claro…**

**Mierda; si seguimos así Wings no tardará en auto-aislarse otra vez… Miré a Soul pidiendo ayuda, él me la proporcionó.**

**-Bueno tu tranquilo, tío; le di mi número de móvil a Azusa-sensei para que me pusiera al tanto de toda información que ella y su equipo recopilasen en el local. No tardarán mucho en hacer sus avances, digo yo.**

**-Sí… tienes razón… Gracias, tío.**

**Con alivio, pude observar cómo Wings se tranquilizaba un poco *suspiro* Soul, te quiero x3. De repente, el móvil de Soul comenzó a sonar.**

**-Qué oportuna, Azusa-sensei – Dijo él con una de sus sonrisas de tiburón.**

**Wings pidió por favor a Soul que si podía contestar él; Soul, por supuesto, aceptó:**

**-¿D-Diga? ¿Az-Azusa-sensei? – La voz de Wings estaba temblorosa.**

**Tras unos instantes de conversación, observamos estupefactos y muy sorprendidos cómo Wings salía como por arte de magia de su trance y volvía a ser el de siempre en un segundo: Su rostro se convirtió una vez más en aquella cara jovial y alegre, sus plateados ojos recuperaron su fascinante resplandor, su pose volvió a ser recta; al igual que su cuello, y las canas de sus cabellos desaparecieron.**

**-E-En-Ens… ¿¡Enserio?! ¡Oh! ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias Azusa-sensei! ¡¡GRACIAAAS!!**

**Soul y yo saltamos como un resorte al ver cómo Wings GRITABA de júbilo al micrófono del móvil y colgaba temblando de euforia.**

**-¡Azusa…! ¡…Discoteca! ¡Pruebas…! ¡…Rescate posible! ¡¡ESTELAAAA!! – Gritaba Wings lleno de alegría mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y se ponía a correr hacia el local de anoche.**

**-¿¿Pero qué coño?? ¡Maka vamos! ¡Ya nos enteraremos de qué ocurre cuando alcancemos a Wings en la discoteca!**

**-¡S-Sí! ¡Corramos!**

**No teníamos ni pajolera idea de qué estaba sucediendo… pero deduje que algo bueno pues la reacción de Wings era exageradamente alentadora. Cada vez estamos más cerca de encontrar a Estela y volver a los días de antes… estoy ansiosa por volver a esa época de felicidad… Wings gritó en la calle:**

**-¡Estela! ¡Lo prometo! ¡¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER!!**

Que taal?? Weno sé que os he hecho esperar mucho…pero aquí esta!! Y ahora os he dejado MAS intrigados que antes por saber la conti verdad?? Jajaja k retorcido soi… xD

Review plis


	10. Revelación

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen (¡pero sí Wings y Estela!...y bueno…. Galacto también… xD)

Pienso que el fic me está quedando bastante bien por ahora…. Pero el caso es que me gustaría que me dijeseis si tengo algún que otro fallo por ahí =) quisiera corregirlos si es que hay alguno. En fin disfrutad de la lectura!

_**Capítulo IX**_

**_Revelación_**

_**[Estela's POV]**_

"**Wings… no te vayas Wings… ¡No me dejes sola en esta oscuridad! ¡WINGS!" **

**Alargué la mano con desesperación para intentar alcanzar a la imagen Wings, que se alejaba de mí con un paso constante y sin detenerse, dejándome flotando en un mundo lleno de sombras y dolor; en la sala de tortura de mi padre, que se adaptaba a los miedos y temores de aquel que era torturado. La voz de mi padre resonó en mi cabeza:**

**-¿De veras crees que disfruto castigándote, hija mía? Es por tu bien, pronto lo entenderás.**

**Sollozando y llena de odio, grité:**

**-¡Cállate maldito bastardo! ¡Nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar! Tortúrame todo lo que quieras… no pienso caer en tu red.**

**-Ah… eres muy testaruda, hija… igualita que tu madre – Mi padre cambió su tono de voz a uno lleno de locura sicótica – Bien… pues parece que voy a tener que castigarte una vez más, no me odies hija, soy tu padre, y esto es lo que se debe hacer cuando los hijos se comportan como tú…**

**De repente, muchas imágenes de Wings y de mis amigos aparecieron en la inmensidad del oscuro vacío en el que me encontraba, susurrándome todo tipo de palabras hirientes: "Te amé con toda mi alma… y lo único que recibí fue una maldición…"; "Eres un ser despreciable, Estela…"; "Éramos felices hasta que apareciste tú…"**

**-No… basta… yo no… Wings, chicos basta… - Dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza y llorando desconsoladamente.**

**Sabía que solo eran ilusiones creadas a partir de mi subconsciente, pero mi mente no podía dejar de pensar que era así como ellos me veían después de lo ocurrido hace unos días. Pasaron las horas, y mi cuerpo y mente empezaron a colapsarse; con miedo, pude sentir cómo mi alma se separaba de mi cuerpo lentamente para así dejarme descansar en paz de una vez y acabar con este tormento. Habría muerto de no ser por mi padre, que volvió a introducirme en mi cuerpo con su poder y dijo:**

**-¿Qué tal, hija mía? ¿Has aprendido la lección? No me gustaría acabar matándote por uno de tus caprichos – Dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.**

**Lentamente, con los ojos vidriosos y con una expresión de odio indomable; le escupí una flema en la cara a ese cabronazo que se hacía llamar "padre". Él se limpió con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, y con una cara de rabia y psicosis me agarró del pelo y dijo:**

**-Veo que no atiendes a razones civilizadas. Voy a tener que dejarte DÍAS ahí encerrada, y no creas que con eso acabará tu castigo, no… cuando salgas, 50 latigazos propulsados por una estrella te estarán esperando…**

**-No me importa… ya nada importa… ¿No lo ves? Yo ya estoy muerta… me separaste de quien más he amado nunca… ¿Crees que me puedes arrebatar algo de lo que carezco, padre?**

**-Puede que tengas razón… pero créeme cuando digo que esto hará que acabes convirtiéndote en la hija perfecta, Estellaria. Y ahora, vuelve a la sala de…**

**-Creo que es suficiente, señor.**

**Mi padre fue interrumpido por Houki, uno de sus dos consejeros gemelos (N/A: su gemelo de llama Boshi, háganse notar estos dos nombres; pues en japonés, la palabra **_**houki boshi, **_**significa estrella fugaz) y además mi primo. Tanto Houki como Boshi, eran idénticos en casi todo:**

**Los dos tenían el pelo lacio y corto de color azul noche, los ojos añil, y una piel ligeramente pálida. Lo único en lo que se diferenciaban era en los aspectos psicológicos.**

**-Houki… yo decidiré si mi hija ha recibido el castigo que se merece… - Le dijo mi padre con su típica sonrisa de loco.**

**-No estoy poniendo en duda su autoridad, señor; pero ciertamente creo que a mi prima le costará sobrevivir a proceso de tortura para más tarde recibir 50 latigazos del calibre estrella. Solo digo que no estaría mal perdonar sus insolencias, al menos por ahora, si es que quiere mantenerla viva, claro.**

**Mi padre dudó por un momento. Houki solía causar ese efecto en las personas con las que trataba: era un muchacho muy formal, extremadamente educado y taciturno; siempre mantenía la compostura y nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, era muy serio (sí, más incluso que Kid) Su hermano Boshi era todo lo contrario: aunque también era educado, Boshi siempre estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, era muy susceptible, su tono de voz era muy alto y casi siempre estaba de mal humor.**

**-Está bien… - Acabó accediendo mi padre – Podrá descansar una hora y media, cuando acabe, tú y tu hermano la bajaréis aquí para que reciba los latigazos. Da las gracias por que perdone el estar en la sala de tortura más tiempo – Dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos de sicótico.**

**Houki me llevó a mi habitación, donde nos esperaba Boshi impaciente, en el camino le dije con cierto aire de cansancio y todavía algo conmocionada por la tortura:**

**-Supongo que te debo dar las gracias, primo.**

**-No hay de qué – Dijo sin dirigirme la mirada siquiera.**

**Me parece que no os he hablado de cómo es el Palacio Volante, pues bien, allá voy: el Palacio Volante de mi padre es (como su propio nombre indica) un colosal palacio hecho de cristales espaciales endurecidos, estos cristales le daban la capacidad de pasar inadvertido ante todo tipo de radar existente y además ser invisible a simple vista, toda la estructura se sostenía sobre las propias nubes y se desplazaba con ellas, sobra decir que la apariencia de este tanto por fuera como por dentro era de un triste y apagado color blanco grisáceo.**

**Mi padre me había traído (bueno, más bien raptado) para poder criarme como solo él sabe: utilizando el poder que yo llevo en mí y que no puedo controlar del todo, para dominar el mundo de los hombres y más tarde reconquistar una estrella en particular… la estrella en la que todo nuestro linaje nació: Fenxia, el Lucero del Comienzo.**

**Al principio, mi progenitor me quiso como a nadie en el universo, y yo a él… hasta que mi madre y él se enemistaron por los planes que tenía para mí… mi padre terminó por desintegrarla por completo delante de mis propios ojos… "Esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien de interpone en mi camino, hija querida. Pero tú ayudarás a papá ¿Verdad?", me dijo cuando mató a mi madre; en ese momento yo estaba aterrorizada y era muy pequeña, no tuve más remedio que decir que sí.**

**Pasaron los años mientras el me enseñaba cómo controlar mi poder (con el cual podría superarle hasta a él mismo, pero solo lo conseguiría con un buen adiestramiento), todo iba bien; no había olvidado a mi madre, pero mi padre era tan cariñoso y bueno conmigo que casi consiguió que le perdonara, hasta que empezó a comportarse de una forma extraña cuando cumplí los 16 años: los entrenamientos eran más arduos y largos, me reñía con más frecuencia y en muchas ocasiones llegó a golpearme por no cumplir sus expectativas… **

**Yo seguía igual de sumisa hasta que un día escuché una conversación que los gemelos y mi padre tuvieron; en ella, hablaban de los planes que él tenía para mí. Lo comprendí todo… él me había estado utilizando como un juguete para sus planes, decidí escaparme, huir para no volver pero… ¿a dónde iría? ¿Cómo sobreviviría yo sola? Todos esos pensamientos me acosaban cuando yo ya me había escapado del Palacio y vagaba sin rumbo por el mundo de los hombres.**

**Cuando creí que ya todo estaba perdido, los Lectores me tendieron la mano y me ayudaron a sobrevivir… por un tiempo, hasta que me llevaron con Shinnigami-sama y le pidieron que me hiciera inmortal para poder utilizarme en defensa del planeta. No tenía ninguna clase de derecho a decidir… estaba condenada a ser usada como un títere para toda la eternidad… hasta que… bueno, ya sabéis el cambio que recibí por parte de Wings, quien no me había utilizado como mis anteriores Lectores de Crónicas**

**Y aquí me veis, por fin, mi progenitor me encontró y decidió terminar lo que empezó. Esta vez yo no me opondría, pues me ha arrebatado mi corazón y toda mi vida… no tengo nada que hacer, todo está perdido… Wings me ama, y yo a él… pero nunca vendrá a buscarme… nunca.**

**Finalmente llegamos a mi triste habitación, Boshi estaba con su típica expresión nerviosa y un poco enojada de siempre mientras miraba por la ventana y golpeaba los dedos contra la pared a modo de signo de impaciencia.**

**-¡Ya era hora lentorros! Tu padre se ha tomado su tiempo ¿Eh? Ese viejo… - Dijo casi gritando y sin dar importancia a mi estado.**

**-Boshi, ya es suficiente – Le dijo Houki sin alterarse – Nuestra prima necesita descansar. He conseguido que su padre le perdone el castigo psicológico, pero no he podido librarla de los latigazos… perdóneme, querida prima – Me dijo Houki a modo de disculpa cortés.**

**-No… ya no importa, primo… ya nada importa…**

**Mis primos eran los únicos familiares con los que me llevaba bien (aparte de con mi difunta madre) Siempre nos hemos preocupado los unos de los otros, ahora no es una excepción, aunque ellos están obligados a cumplir las órdenes de mi despiadado padre; de las cuales la mayoría eran contra mi persona.**

**-Es por ese humano ¿Verdad, prima? – Me preguntó Boshi algo más enojado que antes - ¡No soporto a los humanos! Son todos unos malditos aprovechados sin escrúpulos… seguro que ese lector no era una excepción, Estela, no entiendo cómo pudiste enamorarte de semejante… ser… - Dijo él con desprecio.**

**Ese comentario me tocó las entrañas. Él no conocía a Wings… no tenía derecho a hablar así de él:**

**-¿Y se puede saber qué sabes tú, primo? ¿Acaso le conoces? ¡¿Acaso has bajado de este condenado palacio en medio de la nada y has conocido los diferentes tipos de humanos que existen?! ¡NO! ¡No lo has hecho!**

**Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa, y él me miraba con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa, arrepentimiento y algo de temor hacia mí.**

**-P-Perdona… - Se disculpó.**

**-No era su intención hacerla enfadar, querida prima, ya conoce a mi hermano; perdónelo por favor – Me calmó Houki con su tono de voz relajado de siempre.**

**-N-No… no tiene importancia… soy yo la que debe disculparse por haberte gritado, Boshi…**

**-Da igual – Dijo él a punto de irse con su gemelo – Ya nos íbamos ¿No es así, hermano?**

**Houki asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero antes de que se fueran, les pedí por favor que se quedaran conmigo; no quería quedarme sola. Aceptaron, y mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa en el baño, ellos esperaban en mi habitación.**

**Cuando salí quise hablarles de todo lo que hice en mis años fuera del palacio, eran demasiadas cosas, por lo que decidí conversar solo sobre lo que hice cuando conocí a Wings:**

**-Vaya, ese humano parece interesante… - Dijo Houki sincero - ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?**

**-Wings – Respondí con su bella imagen en mi mente.**

**-Wings… ese nombre me es familiar, y mucho… – Comentó Boshi - ¿A ti no te suena, hermano?**

**-Sí… recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre antes en algún otro sitio…**

**Yo no sabía a qué demonios se referían con eso… ni que Wings sea un nombre muy común.**

**-Bueno… Contadme vosotros qué tal os han tratado estos últimos 10 siglos – (N/A: Para ellos, 10 siglos no son mucho)**

**Los dos gemelos me miraron algo sorprendidos por la pregunta, pues yo sabía de sobra que lo único que han hecho ha sido asistir a fiestas aburridas, trabajar en la corte estelar, dar largas clases de todo tipo de aburridas asignaturas propias de una familia adinerada… etcétera.**

**-Es que… veréis, no me agrada mucho hablar de Wings ahora que sé que ya nunca… nunca voy a…**

**Boshi me interrumpió enérgicamente:**

**-Está bien, prima, si eso es lo que quieres – Me dedicó una de sus joviales sonrisas.**

**Me alegraba de tener todavía a gente que me quiere, que me respeta y valora… esas personas son mis queridísimos primos, ahora… ellos son los únicos que me quedan… son los únicos…**

**Seguimos mucho tiempo platicando hasta que una doncella pálida como la nieve y con una expresión ausente, entró en la habitación informando de que mi padre me reclamaba. Sabía lo que eso significaba, la hora de sufrir había llegado. Houki y Boshi me miraron preocupados y apenados, yo les devolví esa mirada con una mal fingida sonrisa:**

**-Está bien… no me importa en absoluto lo que ese bastardo me haga…**

**Ciertamente, ya nada me importaba… sin él, sin su sonrisa, sin su aroma a día lluvioso, sin esos ojos resplandecientes… ya todo carecía de sentido. Me dispuse a seguir a mis primos hacia los sótanos, donde recibiría mi "justo" castigo por tener desavenencias con mi odiado padre.**

_**[Wings' POV]**_

**Estaba eufórico, corría por las calles de Death City en dirección a la discoteca. Había vuelto a ser el de antes gracias a la gran noticia recibida por parte de Azusa-sensei: ella y su equipo de investigación habían encontrado pruebas suficientes en el local para poder empezar a actuar y rastrear el Palacio Volante de Galacto, no dijo más, aunque pronto lo descubriría. "Estela… espérame, voy a salvarte" Yo vociferaba lleno de alegría como un loco por la avenida mientras Soul y Maka me seguían exhaustos diciéndome que les esperara, no podía hacer eso, simplemente NO podía; tenía que llegar a la discoteca cuanto antes, no quería hacer esperar a Estela.**

**-¡Wings! ¡Espera Wings! ¡Por favor para y explícanos qué te ha dicho Azusa-sensei! – Me dijo Maka entre jadeos.**

**-¡Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, Maka! – La respondí riéndome - ¡Ya os lo explicarán cuando lleguemos!**

**No podía esperar más, tenía que llegar YA.**

**Finalmente, alcanzamos el local, donde todos (incluidas Patty y Liz) nos esperaban más o menos igual de nerviosos que yo.**

**-¡¡HOLAAAAAAAA!! – Grité emocionado.**

**Todos me miraron con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa y alegría al ver que había vuelto a ser el de siempre.**

**-¡W-Wings! ¡Has vuelto! Quiero decir… ¡Vuelves a ser tú! – Dijo Tsubaki emocionada.**

**-Has recibido la noticia con ilusión, por lo que veo – Comentó Kid sonriendo.**

**-Estoy tan contenta por ti, Wings… - Dijo Crona sonriendo leve, pero sinceramente.**

**-¡MUAHAHAHAHAAA! ¡Sabía que gracias a mi ayuda volverías, tío! – Gritó Black Star orgulloso.**

**-¡SIIIII! ¡ESTOY QUE NO QUEPO EN MI! – Yo seguía gritando como un poseso.**

**-Esto… baja un poco el volumen por favor…**

**Liz me miró con una benévola sonrisa mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza por el dolor que mis berridos la estarían causando.**

**-¡OH! Perdón… ¡Por cierto Liz! ¿Ya te has recuperado? – Pregunté asombrado.**

**-Más o menos – Respondió ella – Pero no podía perderme esto por nada del mundo, aunque siga herida.**

**-¡Es que tu eres IM-PRE-SIO-NAN-TE hermanita! ¡Nadie puede contigo! – Le dijo Patty muy contenta mientras la abrazaba con amor fraternal.**

**Me percaté de que Soul y Maka llegaban exhaustos.**

**-Lentooooos – Les dije burlón.**

**-Argh… cállate… - Me mandó Soul sin resuello.**

**Tras los típicos saludos, entramos en la discoteca, allí fuimos a hablar con Azusa-sensei, que observaba con sus lentes (no necesitaba microscopio) sentada en una silla delante de su mesa de laboratorio una muestra de… ¿polvo?**

**Ella se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia:**

**-Oh, ya habéis llegado.**

**-¡¡EXPLÍQUEME CON SUMO DETALLE EN QUÉ SE BASA PARA AFIRMAR QUE PODREMOS RESCATAR A ESTELA!! – Grité yo.**

**Al borde del síncope, Azusa-sensei se arregló los lentes con nerviosismo dejando escapar de ellos un siniestro brillo.**

**-Ejem… Bueno, lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte Wings, YA – Me dijo ella.**

**-Oh, sí perdone.**

**Me relajé, respiré hondo, y ella nos explicó:**

**-Veréis, hemos estado buscando todo tipo de pruebas y restos en todo el local que puedan ayudarnos con el rastreo del Palacio Volante. Hasta ahora, no conseguimos encontrar nada, pero, ey, que para algo está mi maravillosa mirada (Modestia aparte, supongo) Por fin, hemos dado con algo fascinante, venid.**

**Nos indicó con el dedo que mirásemos por el microscopio la muestra de polvo que antes estaba analizando, y mientras nos turnábamos para ver unas pequeñas y brillantes motas plumíferas, ella explicaba:**

**-Se trata de un compuesto muy raro que nunca se ha vuelto a ver desde hace siglos, está formado en parte por lo que parecen ser plumas y por energía… angélica.**

**Todos la miramos extrañados.**

**-¿Quiere decir que proviene de las alas de un… un…? ¿Ángel? – Preguntó Kid estupefacto, pues parecía saber del tema.**

**-Eso creemos – Respondió Azusa-sensei no muy convencida – Es lo más razonable que hemos podido deducir…**

**El silencio se hizo en la discoteca.**

**-Pero… no puede ser… - Decía Maka sorprendida - ¿Un ángel? ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo es eso posible?**

**-Lo siento pero… me parece que en mi mundo no tenemos ángeles – Dije yo con una sonrisa amarga.**

**-¿De veras? – Preguntó asombrada Maka – Entonces es normal que no entiendas muy bien a qué nos referimos.**

**-De hecho, Wings – Empezó Azusa-sensei – Creo que te interesará saber que en este tampoco los hay, los ángeles no tienen mundo propio, son seres que viajan de una dimensión a otra.**

**Vaya, eso si que no lo sabía, por lo visto los demás tampoco se lo esperaban.**

**-¿Es eso lo que nos va a ayudar a rastrear el palacio? ¿Una mota de polvo de lo que antes fueron unas alas de ángel? – Preguntó Soul algo impaciente.**

**Azusa-sensei se volvió a arreglar los lentes haciéndonos temblar inconscientemente.**

**-No, ni mucho menos. También tengo algo que decirle a… Wings sobre esto… y puede que os deje en shock…**

**Todas las miradas se posaron en mí. ¿Qué era aquello que tenía que decirme? ¿De verdad era tan terrible como para que nos quedásemos en shock?**

**-Adelante – Dije yo tragando saliva – Si es para encontrar a Estela…**

**Ella tomó aire, y con algo de nervios dijo:**

**-Tenemos unas cuantas pruebas que afirman que… bueno que… - Ella volvió a suspirar – Wings, es muy probable que el ángel que se materializó aquí…… seas tú…**

**Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza por un tiempo antes de poder comprender lo que querían decir.**

**-¿Y-Yo? ¿U-U-Un….? ¿¡ÁNGEL?! P-Pero eso no… yo nunca he… ¿Cuándo ha…? ¡Pero estás… flipando!**

**No tenía palabras, no era posible que yo fuese un ángel, simplemente NO ERA POSIBLE. Todos estaban igual de estupefactos: Maka buscaba la explicación lógica más adecuada muy nerviosa, Soul resoplaba con flojera, Kid; al pensar que los ángeles eran los seres más simétricos del universo, se negaba a creer que yo era uno, Liz se llevaba la mano a la cabeza por la jaqueca producida por los nervios, Tsubaki me observaba a mí y después a la muestra para intentar hacer comparaciones, Patty reía sin control, Crona alegaba no saber lidiar con ángeles y Black Star… bueno él solo se quedó shockeado.**

**-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero hay pruebas – Dijo finalmente Azusa-sensei.**

**-¡Ah! ¿¿Enserio?? ¡Pues dígamelas se lo ruego! – Le supliqué.**

**-De acuerdo, ejem: 1º Eres el primer Lector de Crónicas que viene de otro mundo ¿No te parece eso sospechoso?; 2º Estas motas se encontraron en el lugar donde tú yacías inconsciente; 3º Las muestras también contenían parte de tu código genético; 4º Esos ojos plateados no son humanos, sino angelicales; y 5º Un humano normal no habría aprendido en tan poco tiempo a utilizar con esa maestría a la espada Estellaria.**

**No podía creerlo, ahora estaba claro que el ángel era yo.**

**-N-No… eso es… ¡Imposible!**

**Pero yo sabía que sí lo era. Azusa-sensei me intentó tranquilizar.**

**-Bueno, tranquilo precisamente eso es lo que nos ayudará a encontrar a Estela.**

**-¿Cómo, si se puede saber? – Preguntó Liz.**

**Azusa sonrió amargamente.**

**-Pues… la verdad… no lo sé muy bien…**

**Todos nos caímos al suelo a lo anime.**

**-¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO AFRIMA SIN SIQUIERA SABERLO?! ¿SABE USTED EL SUSTO QUE NOS HA DADO? – Gritó Maka alterada.**

**-Sí, lo siento. Pero Shinnigami-sama sabe cómo hacerlo.**

**-Entonces… debemos ir con él – Dije algo más calmado.**

**Azusa-sensei asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Él fue quien una vez se encontró con un ángel que llegó a este mundo y le mostró todos los secretos angélicos, incluidos sus extraordinarios poderes. De hecho, mi habilidad de vidente también será necesaria para realizar el proceso de radar, debemos ir al Shibusen ahora.**

**Aún algo shockeados, nos dispusimos a salir del local mientras muchos de los presentes hacían comentarios como:**

**-¡Al final va a ser que eres un ángel! Jajajajja ¡Y yo que creía que eran famosos por su extraordinaria belleza! – Dijo Black Star burlón mientras me golpeaba amistosamente y con fuerza la espalda.**

**-Esto no puede quedar así – Me decía Maka – Cuando todo esto termine y tú aprendas a utilizar tus poderes, me los mostrarás ¿verdad?**

**-No sé que decir… - Soul con flojera – No es nada **_**cool **_**enterarse de algo así tan de repente.**

**-Me NIEGO a creer que tú eres un ser tan simétrico como un ángel – Decía Kid llevándose las manos a la cabeza.**

**-Supongo que tendré que aprender a lidiar de nuevo contigo, Wings… - Me dijo Crona algo más calmada.**

**-¡¡JAJAJAJJA!! ¡deberías haber visto la cara que pusiste Wings! ¡Era más o menos así! – Reía Patty emulando mi rostro en el momento de la noticia.**

**-Espero recuperarme pronto, no quiero que tus poderes me influyan en la salud – Sonrió Liz.**

**-¡Wings! ¡Wings! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que al fin hayas descubierto quién eres en realidad! – Me felicitaba Tsubaki.**

**Yo no podía soportar tanta presión… era demasiado para mi cuerpo:**

**-¡¡SI ME ATOSIGÁIS ASÍ NO PUEDO RESPIRAAAAR!!**

**Azusa-sensei nos seguía los pasos por detrás sonriendo alegremente mientras contactaba con Shinnigami-sama por un espejo que sacó de su bolsillo. **

"**Estela… solo un poco más… te prometo que iré a rescatarte…"**


	11. Emprendiendo el vuelo

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Sigo inspirado…. =DD espero no haberos dejado mucho en vilo pues aquí está el siguiente cap. No os preocupéis ya habrá tiempo para las parejas! xD hasta entonces, esperad a que todo el lío con Galacto se solucione =P

_**Capítulo X**_

_**Emprendiendo el vuelo**_

_**[Maka's POV]**_

**Todavía no podía creerlo… ¿Wings era un ángel? Si es así, el nombre le viene que ni pintado (N/A: Wings=Alas ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo… xD) Estábamos entrando en el Shibusen ya por la noche para empezar cuanto antes el proceso de radar por le cual encontraremos al Palacio Volante gracias a los poderes angélicos de Wings… La verdad, ni él ni nadie sabía cómo los iba a liberar. "Están sellados en tu interior", le dijo Azusa-sensei por el camino de ida; "Sólo Shinnigami-sama sabe cómo ayudarte"**

**-¿Cómo te has tomado la noticia, Maka? – Me preguntó Soul abrazándome por detrás.**

**-Pues… ¿qué quieres que te diga…? Esto es REALMENTE fascinante, ni siquiera él sabía quién era en realidad así que ya te haces una ligera idea. Pero supongo que estoy feliz, vamos a rescatar a Estela, después de todo.**

**-Sí – Dijo mientras me daba un suave beso en la frente – Yo estoy ansioso por partirle la cara a ese Galacto… ¿Tú no? Vamos a demostrarle el verdadero poder de nuestra resonancia, y esta vez, le daremos de lleno con el **_**Cazademonios**_**.**

**Parecía que en realidad lo único que quería era pelea y no un rescate… ése es mi Soul, supongo x3.**

**Cuando llegamos a la Death Room, mi padre, Stein y Shinnigami-sama nos esperaban.**

**-¡¡MAKAAAA!! ¡¡Tu padre te ha echado de menos!! – Gritó mi padre abalanzándose sobre mí y Soul.**

**Yo le propiné un Maka Chop en su cabezota mientras Soul nos miraba con una cara que quería decir: "A eso lo llamo yo amor filial…" Yo le sonreí mientras le sacaba la lengua.**

**-Oh, vaya… o sea que no solo eres un Lector que domina con maestría a la espada legendaria, sino que además eres nada más y nada menos… que un ángel… - Dijo Stein con cara siniestra – Estoy deseando que esto acabe para diseccionarte…**

**-Ummm… Creo que paso… - Le respondió Wings con una gotita mientras se alejaba de él.**

**-¡Hola gente! – Nos saludó Shinnigami-sama ondeando sus enormes manos blancas – Vaya, debí haberme dado cuenta antes de tu verdadera identidad, Wings-kun… me parece que no me fijé lo suficiente como para reconocerte.**

**-Shinnigami-sama – Le reclamó Azusa-sensei.**

**-¿Qué? ¡Oh sí! Perdonadme, me estoy desviando del tema… ejem; bueno chicos, supongo que habréis recibido la noticia con estupor – Todos le respondimos con una cara que decía: "No lo sabe usted bien…" – Pues veréis, los poderes de los que dispone Wings son muchos y la mayoría no son muy fáciles de liberar, pero sí de dominar.**

**-¿Puedes ponernos algún ejemplo, padre? – Pidió Kid.**

**-Claro: aura, hoja celestial, alas blancas, exorcismo… y el que ahora mismo utilizaremos: mirada pura, que por cierto es el más difícil de liberar y controlar.**

**-¿En qué se basa? – Preguntó Wings tragando saliva algo nervioso.**

**-Se trata de un tipo de videncia parecida a la que controla Azusa-chan, con la diferencia de que ésta, no permite ver más allá de los límites de tu propia vista, sino ver la verdad que se esconde detrás de todo.**

**Todos le miramos estupefactos; no habíamos entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho:**

**-Tranquilos, ya lo entenderéis cuando Wings lo libere – Nos dijo mi padre.**

**-Y para eso ocurra necesitamos una gran concentración de energía angélica – Aclaró Stein – Como la que aquí mismo tenemos.**

**Stein sacó del bolsillo de su bata científica una perla del tamaño de su puño. Parecía cuarzo blanco, pero con un misterioso fulgor que la hacía hipnótica.**

**-No me diga más… Un regalo del ángel que le visitó ¿cierto? – Preguntó Black Star a Shinnigami-sama.**

**-Su nombre era Eos' Hiel – Le respondió – Y de hecho, esto fue lo que quedó de él cuando murió.**

**Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. ¿Era eso lo en lo que se convertían los ángeles al morir?**

**Pude ver cómo Wings se estremecía solo de pensarlo y de sentir tan cerca la energía de otro ángel.**

**-En fin… A lo que íbamos – Shinnigami-sama continuó – Wings-kun, Azusa-chan; acercaos.**

**Ellos se pusieron su altura. Shinnigami-sama tomó la perla en su enorme mano, y dijo:**

**-Cuando toques la perla, Wings, ésta reaccionará violentamente al mezclar su energía en bruto con la tuya sellada, puede que te duela… un poco… - Él parpadeó nervioso, muy nervioso – Cuando la energía empiece a fluir, necesito que tu utilices tus poderes de videncia sobre él, Azusa-chan, ya que gracias a la gran concentración de poder angélico, seréis capaces de rastrear todos los cielos de este continente entero.**

**Ella asintió decidida; mas Wings no lo parecía tanto. Incluso nos miró con una cara de cordero degollado diciendo: ¡SALVADME! Yo respondí a su mirada sacándole la lengua.**

**Tragando saliva de nuevo, Wings se dispuso a colocar su mano encima de la perla. De pronto, una sacudida nos golpeó a todos e hizo temblar ligeramente la Death Room; vimos a Wings soportando el dolor con una cara de sufrimiento y esfuerzo, la resonancia de poder era tal, que incluso nosotros llegamos a sentir una energía pura y limpia como la propia luz del sol que fluía por toda la habitación.**

**-¡Azusa! ¡Ahora! – Le apremió mi padre.**

**Ella cerró los ojos con una expresión de concentración mientras intentaba establecer un contacto de videncia con la mente de Wings; por lo visto le costaba, pues la reacción que la perla había producido dificultaba la conexión. Poco a poco, vimos cómo Wings era rodeado por un aura brillante de luz al mismo tiempo que sus poderes eran liberados uno a uno. Me fijé en dos pequeños bultos que le empezaron a crecer en los omóplatos, debían de ser sus futuras alas.**

**-Me cuesta establecer un contacto… pero no tardaré mucho… - Dijo Azusa-sensei.**

**La conexión seguía sin establecerse mientras Wings liberaba más y más de sus poderes: una brillante espada europea empezaba a materializarse en su mano libre, las alas de su espalda empezaban a apretujarse contra la ropa, su aura se hacía más amplia y el no lo pudo aguantar más; gritó con toda su alma por el dolor.**

**-¡Azusa-sensei! ¡Apresúrese! – Le pidió Tsubaki.**

**Ella abrió los ojos dejando que de ellos surgiese un siniestro brillo, la conexión se había establecido y Wings dejó de gritar.**

**-Estoy sobrevolando el continente entero… esto es… increíble… - Azusa-sensei estaba maravillada.**

**-Concéntrate Azusa – Le dijo Stein – Busca el Palacio.**

**Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a decirnos sus avances a medida que rastreaba los cielos:**

**-Las nubes se empiezan a estremecer… debo de estar cerca…**

**Instantes después, llegó a su destino.**

**-Lo veo… es… más grande de lo que pensaba… Stein, apunta las coordenadas.**

**Él empezó a apuntar en un papel lo que Azusa-sensei le dictaba, y Wings dejó de tocar la perla con cansancio mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. Nos acercamos a él preocupados.**

**-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté.**

**-Sí… aunque me da un poco de corte que me veáis así…**

**Nos dimos cuenta de que sus alas habían sido liberadas por completo, eran enormes y blancas; muy blancas, también tenía una espada europea resplandeciente de empuñadura con guardamanos. Yo me alejé un poco de él para observar mejor. Era un ser esplendoroso, nunca vi cosa igual… me sentía tan pequeña e insignificante ante su grandiosidad… me estremecía pensar que esta era la verdadera forma de nuestro amigo Wings…**

**-Esto… no me miréis así por favor… me siento desnudo… - Dijo miando al suelo.**

**-Es normal – Le tranquilizó Shinnigami-sama – Es la primera vez que te muestras como eres en realidad, es como si les enseñases tu propia alma.**

**-Pero… no puede quedarse así para toda la vida ¿verdad? – Pregunté – Quiero decir… cualquiera que le vea así por la calle pensará que o está de carnaval o es un monstruito con alas…**

**-No os preocupéis, ahora que ha liberado todos sus poderes solo es cuestión de tiempo que aprenda a controlarlos.**

**Eso me relajó un poco, suspiré con alivio. Soul lo notó, y con una de sus sonrisas de tiburón, me atrajo hacia él con cariño.**

**-Tranquila, Wings es fuerte; lo superará – Me tranquilizó.**

**Le sonreí agradecida. De repente oímos un grito de alegría proveniente de Patty, Liz y Black Star; que toqueteaban las alas de Wings como si de cortinas nuevas se tratasen:**

**-¡¡AAAWWWW!! ¡Wiiiiings! ¡Qué suaves y calentitas tienes las alas! – Gritaba Liz restregando la cara por una de ellas.**

**-¡Son tan esponjosas! ¿¡Cómo lo haces?! – Le preguntaba Patty absurdamente, pues Wings no se lavaba las alas con ni nada parecido…**

**-¡Bah! ¡Seguro que si yo tuviese alas serían MÁS esplendorosas! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAA! – Decía orgulloso Black Star mientras arrancaba una pluma de ellas.**

**-Argh… chicos por favor… no sabéis lo que estáis tocando… basta… - Wings les suplicaba que parasen.**

**Al darme cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, les propiné un Maka Chop a cada uno de esos acosadores.**

**-Perdónalos, ya les conoces – Le decía Tsubaki disculpándose.**

**-No pasa nada… de verdad… pero me tendré que acostumbrar a esto, supongo.**

**Shinnigami-sama nos informó de que el ataque al Palacio Volante sería mañana mismo, ya que para entonces Wings habría aprendido por instinto a dominar sus poderes, aunque tendría que quedarse en el Shibusen para que nadie le viese, pero él le pidió que si podía practicar el vuelo afuera; a duras penas, Shinnigami-sama aceptó.**

**Ahora estábamos en el apartamento Soul y yo abrazados mirando por la ventana, viendo a Wings realizar todo tipo de acrobacias aéreas sobre el Shibusen mientras dejaba caer un misterioso brillo.**

**-¿No es hermoso? – Le pregunté maravillada – No me refiero a que Wings lo sea, tranquilo, (de hecho lo era) solo digo que… es un ser esplendoroso ¿verdad?**

**Él me respondió con un bufido.**

**-Sí… si tú lo dices…**

**-Oh, Soul no me digas que estás celoso… - Le sonreí burlona.**

**-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Eres mi novia, Maka! ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?**

**Yo reía sonoramente ante su sinceridad.**

**-Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, y lo sabes, Soul Eater Evans – Le dije mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo.**

**-¿Ah si? – Me preguntaba con un tono de voz ronco y profundo - ¿Y si me lo demuestras, amor?**

**-No esta noche, que mañana hay que madrugar mucho.**

**Su rostro se tornó a medio enojado por no conseguir lo que quería. Yo volví a reír mientras me cogía en brazos y me tumbaba en el sofá.**

**-Vamos Maka… solo un poquito ¿si? – Me pedía mientras me acariciaba el cuello con los labios.**

**-He dicho que no… Soul… para – Le decía mientras me reía por lo bajo traviesamente – No Soul… ahora enserio para…**

**-Sabes que quieres – Me susurró al oído.**

**-VALE… pero solo un poquitirrinín pequeño ¿eh? – Acabé accediendo roja.**

**Él sonrió con triunfo antes de besarme y entregarse a mí soltándome el cabello al quitarme las coletas. Sabía que esa noche no íbamos a hacer nada más, pues tanto él como yo éramos conscientes de la importancia que el día de mañana tenía, así que lo único que llegamos a hacer fueron caricias y arrumacos, nada más; agradecí su comprensión.**

_**[Soul's POV]**_

**Anoche no conseguí lo que quería de Maka… diablos, es que tanta presión necesita ser liberada de alguna forma… Entre el estrés que las nuevas noticias nos habían causado, la necesidad de entrenar duro para no apalancarnos y vivir con el deseo constante de poseer a Maka entre mis brazos me estaba volviendo loco de atar… **

**Ahora mismo estábamos yendo hacia el Shibusen en mi moto, Wings se había quedado allí para poder dominar sus poderes y Maka estaba ansiosa por verle otra vez… arrgh no podía evitar ponerme celoso… vosotros me entendéis ¿verdad? Cuando llegamos, solo Wings nos esperaba en las escaleras con una expresión ausente pero ansiosa.**

**-Hey Wings – Le saludé.**

**Él nos saludó con una jovial sonrisa. Os parecerá raro, pero hasta yo pude sentir que ese día se le veía distinto… era como más… seguro de sí mismo; supongo que ser un ángel recién liberado le sube la adrenalina a cualquiera ¿no?**

**-Sois los primeros en llegar desde… bueno desde que me puse a esperar aquí mismo a las 2:00 am…**

**Nos quedamos estupefactos.**

**-¡QUÉ! ¿¡Nos has estado esperando desde las 2:00 de la madrugada?! ¿¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?? – Le preguntó Maka alterada.**

**-Aish… es que no podía dormir… Y además no estoy nada cansado ni tengo ojeras, seguramente sea porque la energía de Eos' Hiel sigue fluyendo en mí.**

**-Ya… Bueno, por lo que veo las alas no volverán a ser un problema – Cambié de tema.**

**-Exacto, ya controlo todos mis poderes angélicos a la perfección…Jaja todavía se me hace raro pensar que de verdad soy un ángel… ¿A vosotros no? – Nos dijo medio alegre medio amargo.**

**-Es verdad… y pensar que hasta hace unas semanitas solo eras un humano normal y corriente venido de otro mundo… - Observó Maka.**

**-Ya veréis la cara que pone Estela cuando se entere… estoy deseando verla de nuevo y decirla tantas cosas…**

**Callamos al escuchar su nombre, todavía nos daba corte hablar de ella delante de Wings aunque estemos por rescatarla en pocos minutos. Seguimos platicando hasta que poco a poco, todos nuestros compañeros y el grupo de Ox, Killik y Kim; llegaron.**

**-Así que tú eres el famoso Wings – Dijo Ox curioso – Es un honor conocer al ángel que llegó dominar a la propia Estellaria. Yo soy Oxford y él es mi arma Harvar, llámanos Ox y Harv.**

**Uno a uno, los integrantes de ese grupo se fueron presentando. Cuando esperamos un buen rato, empezamos a oír un extraño ruido que nos era muy familiar… Miramos de donde venía y divisamos a Stein dando vueltas sobre sí mismo con su silla acercándose a nosotros, a Marie, Sid y Nygus-sensei y a Spirit. Para variar, Stein se cayó de bruces con la silla nada más alcanzarnos.**

**-Creo que tienes que dejar tu manía de la silla, sempai – Le dijo Spirit exasperado.**

**-Bah… lo que sea… - Le respondió mientras daba vueltas a su tornillo - ¡Bueno chicos! ¿Tenéis todo vuestro equipo listo?**

**-¡SÍ! – Respondimos al unísono.**

**-¿Y tú, Wings? ¿Alas listas?**

**Él se puso rojo mientras las liberaba con un resplandor blanco y límpido, pues todavía le daba corte mostrarlas.**

**-Pues claro que sí… ¬///¬**

**-Bien, pues entonces los que no tengan alas u otro tipo de sistema para volar por su cuenta que suba a mi dirigible – Dijo Marie-sensei.**

**-¡Marie-sensei! ¿¿Tiene usted un dirigible?? – Le preguntó Killik asombrado.**

**-Sí, jeje tranquilos, está en el descampado de aquí al lado; vamos yendo.**

**Cuando llegamos, vimos un enorme dirigible de globo negro y amarillo con la imagen de Marie-sensei sacando la lengua, guiñando un ojo y haciendo el símbolo de la paz con los dedos. Todos lo miramos estupefactos por su abochornante apariencia…**

**-¡YAHOOOO! ¡Vamos Tsubaki! ¡Quiero ver la sala de mandos! – Gritó Black Star mientras la cogía de la mano y se la llevaba con él.**

**Todos los demás excepto Wings, Kim y Jacqueline les seguimos; puesto que ellas también podían volar por su cuenta.**

**Poco a poco, el dirigible empezó a elevarse y pudimos ver por la ventana cómo Wings despegaba de una forma majestuosa y Kim de la manera más ruidosa y potente posible.**

**Pasamos horas volando hasta que por fin, Stein nos informó de que nos preparásemos, que ya llegábamos al Palacio Volante. Todas las armas se transformaron y los técnicos se preparaban para el combate. No sería fácil, pues según la información de la que disponíamos, Galacto tenía bajo su mandato a tropas enteras de débiles (pero numerosos) soldados estelares.**

**Pude ver cómo Kim le pedía a Wings que aminorase la marcha y que no se precipitara él solo hacia el Palacio, pues estaba de lo más nervioso; no era de extrañar. En breves instantes, estábamos a punto de enfrentarnos al Rey de las estrellas y a su ejército.**

_**[Estela's POV]**_

**Me encontraba en los calabozos del Palacio con unas sangrantes heridas en la espalda y algunos de mis cabellos color cereza desperdigados por el suelo debido a los latigazos. Oí cómo alguien abría la puerta de mi celda y me ayudaba a levantarme. Eran los gemelos, me llevaron a mi habitación, donde desinfectaron y curaron mis profundas heridas.**

**-¿Se encuentra mejor, querida prima? – Me preguntó Houki.**

**-Sí, supongo… gracias a los dos.**

**-Tu padre es un cobarde por hacerle eso a una dama, prima – Me dijo Boshi alterado.**

**-Ya conocéis a mi "amado" padre… - Les respondí con amargura.**

**De repente, los tres sentimos cómo un torrente de energía pura y límpida nos golpeaba fuertemente.**

**-Esta sensación… ¡No puede ser! – Boshi se alteró más que de costumbre y se levantó de la silla.**

**-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté confusa, pues nunca había sentido algo así - ¿De dónde proviene esta energía blanca, primo?**

**Houki me respondió levantándose y abriendo las cortinas de la ventana para que yo viese a través de ella. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo: un dirigible con la imagen de Marie-sensei se acercaba lentamente pero sin descanso al palacio, seguido de lo que parecía ser una muchacha subida a una escoba a propulsión y… y… y…**

**-E-Es… Wi-Wings… - Dije a punto de llorar de alegría – Wings ha… ha venido a… ha venido a buscarme…**

**-¿¡Ese es Wings?! – Preguntó Boshi EXTREMADAMENTE nervioso.**

**-Sí…**

**-Querida prima… no nos dijiste que tu amado "humano"… era un ángel – Me dijo Houki con un ligero tono de sobresalto en su relajada voz.**

**-No… y no lo es… ¿verdad?**

**Él me indicó con el dedo sus resplandecientes y blancas alas… Wings… ¿¿ERA UN ÁNGEL??**

Que tal?? Jaja muy harto verdad? xD espero vuestras opiniones! Y tranquilos ya sé que estáis deseosos de que os ponga lemmon, you pervs… =P jajajja noo trankilos k es broma, eso sí, dentro de algunos caps. Habrá lemmon asi que quedáis avisados xd.

¿Review?


	12. Hice una promesa ¿recuerdas?

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen y NUNCA lo harán

Bueno, quisiera disculparme por 3 razones:

1ª: El retraso que me ha surgido en la actualización ¡gomenasai! Eske mi ordenador esta estropeado, el de mi hermano siempre está ocupado (es un milagro que ahora no lo esté) y en el lap no me funciona el Word Dx

2ª: VALE reconozco que me pasé con el lemmon, pero todos tenemos nuestro lado pervertido xD además soy nuevo en esto y no sé muy bien qué debo y qué no debo escribir jaja de todas formas prometo controlarme a partir de ahora

3ª: En cuanto al comentario sobre el móvil de Soul… ¡SÍ! ¡Fue un fallo que tuve! se me olvidó que en ese mundo no existen jaja k pésimo escritor soy xD

En fin, aquí tienen el cap XI, ¡disfrútenlo!

_**Capítulo XI**_

_**Hice una promesa ¿recuerdas?**_

_**[Estela's POV]**_

**Miraba por la ventana anonadada a la figura de Wings aterrizando junto a la muchacha pelirosa y el dirigible en la enorme nube sobre la que se sostenía el palacio. Él ¿Un ángel? No podía creerlo, no noté su esencia celestial cuando vivimos juntos… No sabía cómo sentirme, por un lado estaba eufórica de que el hombre al que amo haya venido a por mí; pero por otro estaba aterrorizada, pues ahora todos ellos tendrían que enfrentarse a la cólera de mi padre… Sólo de pensarlo las heridas de mi espalda me empezaron a doler.**

**-Querida prima ¿Usted sabía lo que el supuesto humano era en realidad? – Me preguntó Houki con su tono relajado de siempre.**

**Yo negué con la cabeza aún mirando el exterior del palacio mientras Boshi ardía de rabia y se indignaba por el indebido comportamiento de Wings al no haberme confesado algo tan primordial, pero yo no le daba importancia en absoluto; algo me decía que ni siquiera él lo sabía desde un principio. Observamos cómo del dirigible salían Maka, Kid, Crona y Black Star; cada uno con su arma transformada y se acercaban a Wings. También salieron Stein con Spirit en su forma de guadaña y a Sid-sensei con Nygus-sensei también convertida en un cuchillo militar. Los mentores se adelantaron y empezaron a reclamar al señor del palacio:**

**-¡Galacto Luminario! ¡Muéstrate! – Le gritó Stein – No deseamos derramamientos de sangre, puedes liberar a Estela o sufrir un ataque total.**

**Ante la tardanza de mi progenitor, Black Star se alteró:**

**-¡Ya sal de una vez maldito cobarde!**

**Él fue acallado por un golpe en la cabeza que Kid le propinó con el mango de una de sus pistolas.**

**-Silencio – Le ordenó – No nos conviene provocarlo.**

**Mis primos y yo nos dirigimos mutuamente unas miradas de circunstancias y nos apresuramos a salir a la azotea para observar mejor las negociaciones, eso sí, escondidos de la mirada de mi padre; pues él creía que seguía en el calabozo. Por el camino, los gemelos empezaron a cavilar:**

**-¿Creéis que de verdad piensan asaltar el palacio con una fuerza tan disminuida? – Preguntó Boshi.**

**-Se ven muy convencidos – Afirmó Houki – De hecho, no les costará vencer a la mayor parte de nuestras endebles fuerzas; pero no tardarán en cansarse, nuestros ejércitos son tan numerosos como las estrellas en el universo.**

**Me paré en seco, debía saber si mis primos me seguirían hasta el fin y me dejarían huir o si serían más fieles a su juramento de sangre y harían caso solo a lo que mi padre les dictaminase.**

**-Houki, Boshi… vosotros… ¿Arriesgaréis vuestra condición de consejeros reales y me ayudaréis? ¿O solo hacéis esto por mero interés en el ángel que acabáis de ver? – Les pregunté triste.**

**Ellos parecieron dudar por un tiempo, no sabían qué responder; si dijeran que me dejarán escapar, perderían su posición en la familia o incluso sus propias vidas, pero si dijeran que solo obedecerán a su amo y señor, me perderían a mí, a mi cariño y a la única persona con la que mantienen una relación familiar.**

**-Querida prima, ahora no es momento de pararse a pensar, debemos actuar – Dijo Houki – Si no hacemos algo con los ejércitos de tu padre, tus amigos morirán.**

**-NO – Le corté yo – Necesito saberlo, por favor chicos, no me lo pongáis más difícil de lo que está.**

**El silencio volvió a envolvernos. Finalmente, Boshi habló de manera brusca y con seguridad:**

**-Bueno… creo que está bastante claro ¿no crees prima? Te seguiremos a ti sin dudarlo.**

**Esa respuesta me pilló desprevenida, he de reconocer que no me la esperaba.**

**-Pero hermano… eso es demasiado precipitado… - Le dijo Houki.**

**-¡Bobadas, paparruchas y fantasías sin sentido! – Él le respondió acompañando estas palabras con aspavientos - ¡Por el amor de Fenxia, Houki! ¡Es nuestra prima! ¡Es Estela!**

**Su hermano frunció levemente el ceño para después relajarlo y asentir con la cabeza, ellos estaban de mi parte. Sentí una inmensa alegría dentro de mí, estarían a mi lado, me apoyarían y ayudarían; les abracé a ambos con cariño.**

**-Gracias, primos… no sabéis lo mucho que os lo agradezco, de verdad…**

**-Sabe que nosotros estaremos a su lado, querida prima.**

**-¡Vámonos ya! – Boshi cortó todo el ambiente - ¡No hay tiempo! Quieres volver a estar junto a tu querubín ¿no es cierto?**

**-Sí, no pienso rendirme ¡Esta vez me quedaré a su lado para siempre! – Dije segura.**

**-¡Así se habla, prima! ¡Y ahora vamos!**

**Continuamos nuestro camino hacia la azotea, cuando llegamos; nos escondimos detrás de una de las muchas y enormes estatuas que por ahí había. Mi padre no tardó en aparecer materializándose en el borde del palacio mirando a los atacantes, los cuales ya habían salido por completo del dirigible.**

**-Qué gritones… - Mi padre les dirigió una mirada de superioridad – Es interesante, me pregunto cómo conseguisteis encontrarme; es realmente un logro, os felicito. Ahora si no os importa, no tengo tiempo para…**

**Él fue interrumpido por un proyectil blanco que surgió de la resplandeciente espada de Wings, el cual fue esquivado por mi progenitor con una mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y curiosidad.**

**-Oh ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Su rostro volvió a su sonrisa sicótica – Un gorrión… un gorrión que se enamoró de un águila calva ¿Cómo te va Wings? **

**Él respondió a su pregunta dirigiéndole una mirada de odio y rencor, abriendo sus colosales alas y aumentando la amplitud de su aura; haciendo que hasta nosotros nos sintamos aplastados por su fuerza. No lo podía creer ¿Era este el poder que estuvo sellado en Wings? Era un ser deslumbrante, superior… hermoso… pero al mismo tiempo temible y grandioso.**

**-Ya conoces nuestras condiciones – Dijo Sid-sensei – Devuélvenos a la chica y…**

**-¿Devolveros? – Le interrumpió él – Ja…… jaja…… ja…… ja……¡¡JAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAAA!! ¿Devolveros? ¡¿DEVOLVEROS?! Sinceramente… ¡ME DAIS PENA! ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJJJJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡PENA!!**

**Mi padre se reía y revolvía en el suelo como si estuviese poseído por el mismísimo Satanás. Todos le miramos entre atemorizados y extrañados, incluso yo.**

**-Ay… ay que me va a dar un síncope… ja… jaja… ay – Poco a poco se iba tranquilizando de su locura – Ella siempre me perteneció a mí, solo a mí ¿Y ahora venís vosotros, condenados advenedizos, y alegáis ser siquiera sus amigos que la rescatarán? Perdonadme si declino vuestro generoso ofrecimiento…**

**-Declínalo, pues – Le incitó Soul – No nos marcharemos de aquí sin ella.**

**Mi progenitor les dedicó una mirada divertida, alzó un brazo y con un movimiento de muñeca, hizo aparecer una réplica perfecta de mí misma a sus pies. Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a utilizarme así… juré que me encargaría personalmente de despedazarle las entrañas…**

**-Bien, aquí la tenéis ¿La quieres, Wings? ¡Ahí va!**

**Cogió a la réplica por el cabello, la cual gimió y gritó de una forma idéntica a mí cuando fue lanzada hacia ellos. Wings la cogió al vuelo y la posó en el suelo.**

**-¡Wings! ¡Tenía tanto miedo! – Decía la réplica entre sollozos.**

**-¿De verdad? Tranquila, ya no volverás a tener miedo en tu vida.**

**Una vez dicho esto, Wings materializó su espada, y de un solo y veloz movimiento, dejó sin cabeza al clon. Todos le observaron aterrorizados.**

**-¡¡WINGS!! ¡Qué has hecho! – Gritó Maka.**

**Él no le respondió, simplemente observaba con furia a mi padre mientras la copia se convertía en polvo.**

**-¿Dónde está?**

**Su tono de voz sonó muy distinto, este era sobrenatural, terrorífico, como si hubiera sido sacado de ultratumba. Supongo que hasta los ángeles pueden llegar a ser aterradores.**

**-Eres un gorrión muy problemático… - Le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa socarrona.**

**-Será… capullo… – Dijo Liz con rabia – Nos quiso engañar.**

**-Mucho me temo que por mucho que queráis ver a mi hijita no os lo voy a permitir – Mi padre levantó su brazo para chasquear los dedos diciendo – Llamando a la primera y segunda centuria.**

**De la nada, aparecieron dos centurias de soldados estelares. (N/A: para el ignorante que no sepa qué es una centuria, se trata de un tipo de agrupación militar que el antiguo imperio romano utilizaba en las batallas; como su propio nombre indica, se basa en la creación de bloques de soldados de cien en cien) Este tipo de guerreros son delgadas y finas figuras creadas a partir de esencia lunar y metal duro, llevan un uniforme azul oscuro con motivos brillantes y van acompañados de una lanza corta y una espada; no tienen rostro.**

**-Dudo mucho que unos seres tan endebles nos causen problemas – Comentó Stein a mi padre - ¿O es que acaso nos quieres cansar a base de oleadas de centurias?**

**-Me has leído el pensamiento – Respondió mi progenitor.**

**Miré a Wings y a los demás preocupada mientras se disponían a atacar; se movía de una forma sutil y al mismo tiempo mortalmente veloz cuando atacaba, era como si el propio campo de batalla le perteneciese. Le observé maravillada y al mismo tiempo con una enorme congoja carcomiéndome por dentro… con ese poder… no me volverá a necesitar más para la lucha, solo ha venido a por mí por lo que siente, yo ya no le sirvo para nada en el combate.**

**-Hija querida… ¿no estabas en los calabozos?**

**Mis primos y yo nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde de nuestro error al haber pensado que mi padre no lograría detectarnos; ahora él nos miraba sonriendo con su rostro de locura y farfullando maldiciones. Me llené de terror, impotencia y desesperación, nos había descubierto antes de que pudiésemos ayudar a Wings y a los demás; ahora todos nuestros planes de huida se habían esfumado como el polvo al ser soplado.**

**-Vosotros dos… ¿la liberasteis? – Preguntó a los gemelos.**

**-Así es, señor – Le respondió Houki neutro, pero bajando la cabeza – Creemos que vuestros planes están llegando a extremos precipitados, no podíamos simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras se intentaba hacer con el poder del Lucero del Comienzo, pues vos sabéis que eso es algo imposible de conseguir hasta para el Rey de las Estrellas.**

**-¡Y además no permitiríamos ver a nuestra prima sufrir de ese modo! – Le apoyó Boshi enérgicamente.**

**No me lo podía creer. Ellos se estaban enfrentando a su amo y señor, a mi padre, al propio soberano del firmamento; todo por mí… por su prima. En ese momento, unas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras sollozaba emocionada y aterrorizada por lo que ahora se debían enfrentar los dos.**

**-Os merecéis la muerte… - Dijo mi progenitor – Pero os perdonaré.**

**Eso nos dejó anonadados.**

**-Siempre y cuando me pidáis clemencia y os encarguéis de los invasores, y por supuesto llevéis de vuelta a Estela al palacio, quiero prepararla para la futura conquista de Fenxia…**

**Pude sentir cómo mis dos primos (incluido Houki) empezaban a temblar y vibrar de asombro y rabia; pues ellos nunca me entregarían ni a mí ni mis amigos… ¿verdad?**

**-Nunca… - Dijo Houki en un susurro casi inaudible – Eso… jamás…**

**-¿De verdad crees que queremos tu perdón? ¡Vas a ver lo que es bueno, soberano de mierda!**

**Una vez dijo esto, Boshi se transformó en arma: la forma de combate de Boshi eran unas esferas de cristal resplandecientes dentro de las cuales se escondían elementos de diferentes galaxias, éstas empezaron a revolotear alrededor de Houki, que flotaba en el aire con sutileza y un rostro inexpresivo; los poderes de mis primos se basaban en el control de los elementos mágicos que se encontraban encerradas en las esferas con la combinación de la habilidad familiar de vuelo.**

**-¿Qué pretendéis con esta lucha? – Preguntó mi padre con su sonrisa sicótica - ¿Una muerte segura por un objetivo inalcanzable? ¿Es eso?**

**-Si así lo quieres llamar… supongo que sí, eso es lo que pretendemos – Respondió Houki tranquilo.**

**-Sea pues, bienvenidos a vuestro final, gemelos.**

**Mi padre y mis primos empezaron a luchar en al aire: Houki era un maestro en las peleas aéreas, y los poderes de Boshi eran grandiosos; pero aun así no se podían comparar al completo control que mi padre tenía sobre toda la materia existente. Observé aterrorizada cómo mis queridos primos se esforzaban por igualar las fuerzas en vano mientras eran acosados por la oscura energía que mi progenitor dirigía, no podía hacer nada; solo correr.**

**-¡Estela! ¡Huye! ¡Debes ir con tu ángel y luchar a su lado mientras nosotros entretenemos a tu padre! – Me avisó Boshi.**

**-¡No pienso dejaros solos! – Grité aun sabiendo que yo no podía ayudarles.**

**-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Vete! ¡YA!**

**De repente, sentí como si una fuerza invisible me estuviera empujando a correr, correr sin parar hasta que llegase al campo de batalla. Houki estaba utilizando poderes telequinéticos sobre mí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, también creó una barrera de energía estelar alrededor de ellos y mi padre para evitar que interviniese…**

**-No… no me hagáis esto… por favor, no merezco que os sacrifiquéis por mí… yo no quiero perderos… - Mi voz se quebraba en sollozos mientras seguía con mi involuntario andar.**

**Ahora sabía que nunca más volvería a ver a mis amados primos… sabía que jamás volvería a oír los neutros, pero amables, cumplidos de Houki o a ver las cálidas, enternecedoras y rojas mejillas de Boshi cuando se alteraba… Nunca más, pues en ese mismo instante, mientras me dirigía a luchar junto a Wings, supe que los gemelos se habían condenado a una muerte segura solo por verme feliz.**

_**[Maka's POV]**_

**Estos soldados eran débiles sí, pero muy numerosos, inacabables. Todavía no me había empezado a cansar, pero no tardaría en hacerlo. Todos luchábamos con las centurias mientras Wings se intentaba hacer paso entre los enemigos con su espada para llegar al palacio y buscar a Estela en él. Sabíamos que cuando utilizase la utilizase ella como arma su poder aumentaría considerablemente; lo suficiente como para vencer a Galacto. Por fin, Wings consiguió entrar mientras decía:**

**-¡Volveré! ¡No pienso dejaros tirados!**

**Soul y yo cortábamos, partíamos y masacrábamos a esos inertes autómatas con velocidad, al igual que todos los demás; pero no dejaban de llegar una centuria tras otra, sin parar, y si seguíamos así, todo acabaría pronto. De repente, vimos caer de la azotea del palacio y aterrizar en la nube a un muchacho pálido de cabellos azul noche y rodeado de unas extrañas esferas de cristal. El muchacho se levantó con esfuerzo y nos dijo:**

**-No hay tiempo para presentaciones… yo me encargo de frenar a las centurias, vosotros entretened a Galcto…**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que confiaremos en ti? – Preguntó Kid mientras daba un alto salto para disparar a los soldados.**

**-¡Maldita sea, humanos! ¡SI NO NOS HACÉIS CASO VAMOS A MORIR! – Esa voz surgió de las esferas.**

**-Por el momento sabed que nosotros somos, perdón, ÉRAMOS los consejeros de Galacto y los primos de Estela. No temáis, estamos de vuestra parte.**

**Me sorprendió la escalofriante tranquilidad con la que el muchacho actuaba a pesar de estar en medio de una batalla.**

**-Vosotros… ¡¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO, GEMELOS!!**

**Vimos cómo Galacto bajaba de la azotea lleno de rabia y con la cara desfigurada y quemada (ese chico y su arma debían de haber sido los causantes de sus heridas).**

**-¡Rápido, humanos! – Nos apremió el arma - ¡Nosotros detendremos a los ejércitos!**

**-Si no hay otra alternativa… - Dije yo resignada - ¡Todos, vamos a por Galacto!**

**Los demás me siguieron con decisión. Galacto sonreía sardónicamente mientras era rodeado por un aura de oscuridad relampagueante.**

**-Ah… ¿No tuvisteis suficiente la otra vez? Muy bien… esta vez me aseguraré de partir todos y cada uno de vuestros huesos…**

**-¡Calla y muere maldito loco! – Gritó Black Star al mismo tiempo atacaba.**

**Todos coordinábamos nuestros ataques y movimientos con maestría, pero Galacto esquivaba, contraatacaba y lanzaba oscuras estrellas como si no estuviésemos haciendo nada. Mientras me alejaba unos metros de ellos para observar mejor la situación, pude ver cómo el chico de pelo azul noche flotaba en el aire concentrado mientras su arma formaba un pequeño agujero negro, el cual absorbía a los autómatas. Estaban utilizando sus poderes para detener las centurias y darnos tiempo para que Wings y Estela se encontrasen y pudieran vencer a Galacto, pues el palacio era incluso más grande que el propio Shibusen y algunas avenidas de Death City juntos.**

**Retomé el ataque, vi cómo algunos ya caían rendidos ante la enorme fuerza que Galacto creaba en el aire; era una especie de energía invisible que nos aplastaba contra el suelo y nos despojaba de nuestra fuerza, era algo parecido a un control sobre la gravedad de la atmósfera. Deduje que teníamos que utilizar las resonancias de almas si queríamos aguantar más tiempo.**

**-¡Chicos! ¡Estamos en desventaja! ¡Debemos resonar! – Gritó Soul mientras me lanzaba en ayuda de los demás.**

**-Maka… yo no puedo más…**

**Crona estaba temblando con violencia mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, la gravedad la estaba afectando demasiado; más que a los otros que ya sucumbieron a ella. Debía irse, si no, acabaría mal, muy mal… **

**-¡Crona! ¡No sigas luchando, si lo haces tu cuerpo no soportará mucho más! – Le advertí.**

**Finalmente, ella sacó fuerzas de donde no había y con decisión, dejó de temblar.**

**-Basta, no pienso rendirme… - Dijo agarrando a Ragnarok con fuerzas renovadas – **_**¡Hime no Kyome!**_

**Los demás la seguimos con nuestras resonancias, incluso algunos como Kim y Ox que yacían en el suelo a causa de la gravedad lograron levantarse de nuevo y atacar junto a nosotros.**

**-Eso… será inútil… - Dijo Galacto.**

**No le hicimos caso, terminamos de resonar y coordinando nuestros ataques uno tras otro, golpeamos al soberano del firmamento con nuestro poder combinado. Todo se quedó envuelto en una neblina blanca que surgió de la nube sobre la que estábamos; todo el grupo estaba exhausto, el haber luchado contra tantos soldados y más tarde utilizar la resonancia de almas contra Galacto nos había dejado sin fuerzas.**

**-No bajéis la guardia – Nos advirtió Sid-sensei – Puede que esto no haya acabado aún.**

**-¡De hecho, acaba de empezar! – Alguien gritó desde la neblina.**

**Una vez dicho esto, unos látigos oscuros y relampagueantes surgieron de la espesa niebla y empezaron a acosarnos; muchos cayeron al suelo sin conocimiento debido al agotamiento y el tener que resistir los golpes de los látigos, no podíamos ayudarles, si lo hiciéramos seríamos atravesados por los látigos. Con impotencia, tuve que seguir bloqueando las continuas arremetidas. Cuando la niebla se disipó, pudimos ver a Galacto con toda su ropa rasgada por nuestros ataques, su enorme cuerpo con su musculatura palpitando violentamente, unos negros tatuajes que le cubrían por completo, los oscuros látigos surgiendo como culebras de su espalda y con un rostro babeante de psicosis y ansias de muerte y destrucción. **

**-Me gustas… chica… - Galacto se refería a mí – Eres la que más fuerte me ha golpeado… si no fuera por ti ahora mismo no estaría en este estado… te lo agradezco. Creo que hay algo en tu interior y en el de tu arma que os hace perder el control sobre vuestros actos cuando llegáis hasta cierto punto… ¿¿Meeeeequivoooocoooooo?? – Su voz denotaba pura locura.**

**-¡Cállate monstruo! – Dije entre confusa y furiosa - ¡No sabes nada de mí ni de Soul!**

**-Oh… pero de hecho LO SÉ todo, chica… - Él sonrió – Es vuestra sangre ¿verdad?... sí, esa sangre… negra.**

**Soul y yo nos estremecimos ¿Cómo puede saber todo eso con solo haber recibido nuestro **_**cazabrujas**_**? Se le veía ansioso por conocer nuestro potencial con la sangre negra liberada, en parte quise mostrárselo, pero eso me haría a mí y a Soul caer en la locura.**

**-Y lo sé… porque yo ya caí en la locura en una ocasión…**

**Una vez dicho esto, Galacto se rasgó el brazo con uno de sus látigos. Pudimos ver con horror cómo un chorro de sangre negra salía de él mientras gritaba:**

**-¡Estoy locoooo! ¡Jajajajjjaaja! ¡¡LOCOOO DE ATAAARRRRR!!... y vosotros no tardaréis en estarlo…**

**Galacto derribó con un parpadeo a todos nuestros compañeros dejándolos inconscientes, quería una lucha a solas con Soul y yo.**

**-Cabrón… ¿no pararás hasta vernos como tú? – Escupió Soul con furia cuando vio a los demás desplomarse en el suelo.**

**-Exacto, guadaña… así que ya estáis contactando con ese rufián rojo con cuernos y smoking…**

**Se abalanzó sobre nosotros y nosotros contra él. No pensábamos caer en su trampa, resistiríamos lo pudiésemos hasta que Wings se encontrase con Estela. "Lucharé", pensamos Soul y yo al unísono; "Esperaré, resistiré y te protegeré" Estos pensamientos estaban dirigidos el uno al otro mientras peleábamos contra el Rey de las Estrellas… solo esperaba que Wings se apresurase.**

_**[Wings' POV]**_

"**Por mucho que corra, no voy a encontrar a Estela si no veo por dónde voy…", pensé desesperado mientras vagaba por una enorme nube de oscuridad que me atrapó cuando activé sin querer una de las trampas del pasillo del palacio; "Seré idiota… claro que puedo disipar esta nube", podía, y lo hice; utilicé uno mis poderes angélicos para ahuyentar la oscuridad:**

**-**_**Exorcismo**_**…**

**Una vez dicho esto, la acumulación de sombras empezó estremecerse entre extraños aullidos y poco a poco, desapareció. No podía demorarme más, debía encontrar a Estela y luchar junto a ella; solo así podríamos vencer a Galacto. Estaba nervioso por si no llegaba a tiempo, preocupado por los demás y eufórico porque volvería a verla… tenía tanto que contarle, tantas cosas que aclarar, pero por supuesto, lo único que deseaba de ella era su amor, su cariño, su calor… toda, lo quería toda para mí. Tuve que dejar esos pensamientos para más tarde, lo que ahora importaba era salir de aquí todos sanos y salvos. Me percaté de que en esta ocasión mis alas no me harían mucho bien, pues actuaban de contrapeso y frenaban mis pasos; así que las desmaterialicé.**

**-¡Estela! – La llamé no muy seguro de que me oyese - ¡Estela soy Wings! ¡Ya estoy aquí!**

**Llegué a una sala llena de armaduras… lo que me faltaba, más autómatas… Dicho y hecho, una vez me percaté de que aquí corría peligro, de las paredes surgieron pequeñas luces azuladas que se introdujeron en las armaduras haciéndolas vibrar y flotar. Poco a poco, las diferentes partes que conformaban las metálicas figuras se separaron una de otra y empezaron a unirse para formar un solo cuerpo. En efecto, todas las armaduras se habían fusionado dando lugar a un gigante de metal de 3 metros. No tenía tiempo para él.**

**-Lo siento grandullón, pero tengo prisa.**

**Materialicé mi espada, y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca y brazo partí por la mitad al autómata. "Demasiado lento", pensé mientras volvía a retomar mi camino. No pude avanzar más de unos pocos metros, pues observé que un numeroso grupo de gigantes de metal me esperaba; chasqueé la lengua muy molesto.**

**-Oh… no me jodas… ¿Voy a tener que encargarme de todos vosotros? – Pregunté sin esperar respuesta, cosa que obtuve en forma de mazazo; el cual esquivé con facilidad – Lo tomaré como un quizás… **_**Centella Plumífera**_**…**

**Mi velocidad amentó hasta permitirme moverme unos cuantos kilómetros más rápido que la luz, en ese estado partí en trocitos a todos los autómatas y avancé todo recto unos largos metros.**

**-Me he retrasado mucho, debo apresurarme.**

**Retomé la carrera en busca de mi amada arma. En mi camino me volví a encontrar con incordios de todo tipo: laberintos, trampas, espíritus (sí, sí; espíritus), más gigantes… ninguno me detuvo; fui capaz de vencerlos a todos. Finalmente llegué a una sala donde las leyes del universo y la lógica parecían haber perdido el derecho a existir: todo estaba patas arriba, y cuando digo patas arriba me refiero a que todos y cada uno de los elementos que conformaban la enorme sala habían cambiado de lugar y posición creando una especie de dimensión paralela (N/A: ¿Conocéis por casualidad aquel cuadro llamado **_**Escaleras Locas **_**donde se observaba cómo las escaleras y el suelo de los edificios se mezclaban y daban lugar a un laberinto de escalones y paredes? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno pues a eso me refiero con la sala en la que se encuentra Wings…).**

**-A esto lo llamo yo tener poltergeists… **_**Exorcismo…**_** - No pasó nada – No es obra de ningún espíritu… parece que voy a tener que arreglármelas andando por este lugar.**

**Me resigné a correr por las escaleras mientras llamaba a Estela. Nada tenía sentido en aquel lugar: cuando subía, bajaba; cuando me disponía a abrir una puerta, me encontraba a mí mismo en el punto de empiece; cuando saltaba para llegar a otras escaleras, toda la habitación daba vueltas sobre sí misma para impedirme avanzar.**

**-Es inútil…**

**Caí rendido en el suelo tras haber estado horas intentando algo imposible. No estaba más cerca de encontrar a Estela y mis amigos no podrían resistir mucho más… Dudaba de si podríamos salir de esta. Con incertidumbre, saqué del bolsillo de mi desgastado pantalón un mechón de pelo color cereza que coloqué sobre mi frente cerrando los ojos.**

**-Estela… ¿Dónde estás?... – Pregunté al mechón.**

**-¡¡AQUIIIIÍ!! **__

**Abrí los ojos, y como un resorte, me levanté del suelo buscando a la dueña de esa voz celestial. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, di vueltas sobre mí mismo para intentar encontrar a mi amada Estela.**

**-¿E-Estela? – Llamé - ¿Eres tú? ¡No te veo!**

**-¡Yo tampoco! ¿Dónde estás, Wings? ¡Hazme una señal!**

**-¿Una señal? – Pregunté por lo bajo – Ya lo tengo… ¡Estela, sigue a la luz!**

**Una vez dicho esto, materialicé mis alas y en ellas, empecé a hacer fluir mi aura con un deslumbrante resplandor; eso debería de ser suficiente para que me viese.**

**-¿Me ves ahora? – Pregunté.**

**-¡Sí, sí te veo! – Su voz denotaba una incontrolable alegría - ¡Pero estás… lejísimos! ¡Tardaré horas en alcanzarte!**

**Me giré siguiendo el sonido de su voz. Apenas pude divisar un diminuto punto de cabello cereza y una piel pálida iluminado por mi resplandor en la infinidad de la habitación. A pesar de ello, sonreí con suficiencia; pues la enorme distancia no era un problema.**

**-No te preocupes por eso… **_**Centella Plumífera**_**…**

**Volví a moverme más rápido que la luz, y en una trillonésima de segundo, me encontré abrazando a Estela entre mis brazos… la volvía a tener junto a mí, era tan feliz… ahora me sentía completo.**

**-Estela… te he echado de menos… - Le dije al oído.**

**-Yo también… ahora nunca me separaré de ti… nunca más…**

**Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, y con pasión, los junté en un beso mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con mis alas. Pude sentir nuestras energías angélicas y estelares mezclándose y fluyendo la una con la otra en nuestros cuerpos, los cuales deseaban acabar con cualquier tipo de espacio entre los dos… era una sensación maravillosa, no os lo podéis imaginar… Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos:**

**-Tus ojos… ahora brillan más – Me dijo cariñosamente.**

**-Soy un ángel recién despertado de su letargo – Sonreí – Es normal.**

**-Wings… ¿me permitirías el honor de luchar junto a un ser celestial como tú?**

**-¿Y tú me permitirías obtener el poder de la Princesa heredera de las Estrellas?**

**-Sí, mi amor – Dijimos al unísono.**

**Ella se transformó en katana. Por fin… pude volver a tocar su suave y brillante empuñadura, por fin; pude volver a desenfundar a esa esplendorosa arma… por fin.**

**-¡Wings, ahora podemos resonar! – Me dijo entusiasmada.**

**-¿Estás segura? – Pregunté dubitativo.**

**-¡Totalmente! ¡Tú solo sigue la cadencia de sonido de mi alma! ¡Yo seguiré la tuya!**

**-Sí.**

**Cerré los ojos concentrado. "Resonancia, resonancia, resonancia...", pensaba.**

**-¡¡Resonancia de almas!!**

**Lo conseguimos, nuestras almas resonaban y vibraban al unísono, creando una melodía especial; una que se me grabó en la mente. Sentí mi cuerpo y a Estela cambiar de forma, era una especie de metamorfosis… era extraño, ninguna resonancia de almas se basaba en un cambio de forma. Pude notar cómo mis alas crecían de tamaño y cómo unas nuevas surgían de mis hombros y cintura, dando así lugar a tres pares de extremidades plumíferas. Estela también cambió, ahora su filo estaba envuelto en unas fulgurantes llamas azules con unas extrañas escrituras y en su empuñadura había aparecido un guardamanos dorado.**

**-Estela… ¿esta es… nuestra verdadera forma? – Pregunté asombrado, pue son tenía ni idea de en lo que nos habíamos convertido.**

**-Sí… Wings, juntos somos… somos…**

**-Un serafín… - Completé sin apenas respiración – Somos un serafín…**

**Serafín… esa palabra me daba escalofríos… Juntos éramos ese ser semi-divino que solo se mencionaba en pocas ocasiones en muy pocas escrituras antiguas, éramos uno de los 7 seres que servían a una deidad, éramos la luz encarnada en vivo.**

**-Debemos apresurarnos… - Dije aún maravillado por el inmenso poder que sentía en mi interior.**

**-Sí, vamos a acabar con ese cabronazo.**

**Yo reí ante su vulgar comentario. Alcé mis tres pares de enormes alas (por cierto, nunca vi una concentración más grande de plumas) para emprender el vuelo y más tarde romper el conjuro que nos ataba a la habitación de una sola estocada… contaba con un poder inconmensurable hasta para mí. Hice pedazos el techo, y cuando salimos al aire libre, nos dirigimos a ayudar a nuestros amigos al son de un grito de guerra improvisado:**

**-¡¡POR NOSOTROS!!**

Qué tal?? Genial, ya lo sé jeje admitámoslo este cap me ha quedado que ni pintado xD eso sí, he tardado MUCHO… y puede que tarde más… poque mi pc esta roto y ahora estoy utilizando el de mi hermano, el cual casi nunca esta libre. Hasta el próximo cap! ;)


	13. Volvamos juntos

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero el argumento de esta historia si

Debo advertiros de que a partir de ahora puede que tarde un tiempo en subir cada cap, ya sabéis por que xD… pero el caso es que si lo logro hacer un cap cada día, lo empezare a las 18:00 o 18:30 (hora española, los que no viváis en Europa deberéis hacer unos cuantos cálculos horarios jeje) También quisiera pediros consejo para impedir que Wings pase de ser un simple OC a un Gary Stu (lo mismo digo de Estela, que está volviéndose una Mary Sue) ambos dos están cogiendo demasiado protagonismo y no me gustaría dejar a los demás a un lado. Espero vuestros consejos ^^

_**Capítulo XII**_

_**Volvamos juntos**_

_**[Soul's POV]**_

**Galacto detuvo los continuos latigazos que nosotros bloqueábamos al ver cómo Houki y su arma le lanzaban dos enormes bolas de fuego violeta. Hizo desparecer con una lluvia de golpes los dos proyectiles, los cuales se convirtieron de nuevo en esferas de cristal que volvían con su técnico.**

**-Dije que quería una lucha contra la chica y la guadaña… vosotros tendréis que esperar, gemelos – Dijo él mientras se lamía su desgarrón en el brazo.**

**-¡Cállate, maldita sea! – Le gritó el arma.**

**Dicho esto, Houki volvió a arremeter con todas sus esferas convertidas en pequeños y rapidísimos proyectiles morados, los cuales Galacto esquivó con pasmosa habilidad.**

**-Decepcionante… - Dijo él mientras formaba una bola de oscuridad en su puño con la que derribó al peliazul.**

**El arma volvió a su forma… ¿humana? Por lo visto eran hermanos gemelos, idénticos debo decir.**

**-¡Hermano! – Le ayudó a levantarse.**

**-Puedo… puedo seguir… - Dijo Houki tosiendo con violencia.**

**-No, no puedes – Dije yo franco – Nosotros nos encargamos de él, vosotros ayudad a nuestros amigos ¿Podéis, verdad?**

**-Claro que sí, humano ignorante… - Me respondió con sorna su gemelo.**

**-Oh… por lo visto voy a poder disfrutar de vuestra negra sangre liberada… - Comentó Galacto con una sonrisa de loco.**

**Maka le dirigió una mirada desafiante mientras me colocaba en posición de ataque. Sabía que ella iría a por todas, yo no podía ser menos… pero si nos sobrepasáramos caeríamos en la locura, justo donde ese diablillo y Galacto quieren… no, nunca, jamás permitiría que eso le volviese a ocurrir a Maka; me prometí mentalmente controlarme.**

**-Galacto Luminario – Empezó a recitar Maka – En nombre del Shibusen… no, en nombre de todos los aquí presentes, te mataré – Si os digo la verdad, se me hizo muy raro que ella dijera algo así.**

**-¡Esplendido! Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo…**

**-¡Prepárate! – Grité mientras nos abalanzábamos a él.**

**Maka realizó una finta para confundirle, podría decir que funcionó, si no fuera por los condenados látigos que no solo bloquearon el ataque volviendo inútil la finta, sino que además se unieron en uno solo para formar un enorme martillo de oscuridad.**

**-¡Maka! ¡CUIDADO!**

**Me transformé para coger a mi técnica entre mis brazos y caer junto a ella al suelo y evadir el contraataque que, sin duda, habría acabado con nuestras vidas.**

**-¡JAJAJAJAAA! ¡Vaaaamos veeeen! – Gritó Galacto mientras volvía a pretender aplastarnos con su martillo.**

**Me convertí de nuevo en guadaña, Maka me usó para detener el golpe aún en el suelo. Ella y yo forcejeábamos con Galacto cara a cara.**

**-¿¡A qué coño esperas?! ¡¡LIBERA LA LOCURA, CHICA!! ¡Quiero verte como yo! – Él estaba completamente envuelto en psicosis.**

**-Podemos derrotarte sin usar más que esto… - Dijo Maka con la voz forzada debido al esfuerzo.**

**Nos libramos finalmente del forcejeo empujando a nuestro enemigo hacia atrás. Debíamos resonar, estaba claro, pero yo dudaba de si podríamos hacerlo al máximo; pues hacía poco que lo habíamos hecho. No era hora de pensar, sino de actuar.**

**-¡Resonancia de almas!**

**Pasamos a modo **_**cazabrujas. **_**Nuestro contrincante nos miraba entre divertido y alegre.**

**-Si… así empieza todo… - Decía él.**

**Supuse que se refería a la sangre negra. Se equivocaba, no estaba dispuesto a caer de nuevo en las manos de aquel diablillo. Con fuerza, nos abalanzamos sobre él.**

**-**_**¡¡Cazabrujas!!**_

**Paró nuestro ataque con su brazo ¡Con su propio brazo! Maka y yo mirábamos atónitos cómo salían chispas por el contacto de nuestras vibraciones de alma con su piel de diamante.**

**-Qué triste, chica… - Decía Galacto – Sois tan débiles en este estado que puedo detener vuestra resonancia de almas con mi brazo… ¡yo que creía que nos lo íbamos a pasar bien!**

**-Maldito… ¡Muere de una vez! – Gritó Maka poniendo más empeño en el ataque.**

**Ella y yo apretamos el golpe con más fuerza para intentar dañarle aunque sólo sea un poco, era inútil, veíamos cómo más chispas surgían y más fuerte se hacía el chirrido del ataque; pero aun así nuestro enemigo seguía sin inmutarse. De pronto, sentí como si me estuvieran clavando un millón de cuchillas en el estómago y las hicieran girar en mi interior. Grité de dolor, y con ello, no pude evitar dejar de forcejear con Galacto; por lo que finalmente consiguió zafarse de nosotros lanzándonos lejos. Me transformé, y pude ver cómo mi vientre estaba todo ensangrentado y mi ropa desgarrada ¿Qué había pasado? La cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero luché por seguir consciente. Maka se levantó para intentar ayudarme, pero se percató de mi enorme y grave herida en el vientre.**

**-¡SOUL! ¿Q-qué…? ¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO!? – Gritó ella a Galacto.**

**-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada ¿Me ves capaz de causarle tal corte cuando estaba forcejeando con vosotros? – Preguntó divertido él – Eso se lo ha hecho él solito; es lo que pasa por hacer que dos vibraciones de alma tan diferentes entrechoquen de ese modo.**

**-No… Soul… Mierda, Soul no te mueras – Maka lloraba desconsoladamente en mi pecho.**

**-Ma… ka… - Dije sin fuerzas.**

**Sentía mi corazón latir cada vez más lento, sabía que este era mi fin, mío y el de Maka… una vez más, ella y yo estábamos al borde de la muerte, sin escapatoria, sin futuro. Galacto se reía de nuestra desgracia:**

**-¡Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba! ¡Al final va a ser que vosotros TAMBIÉN os queréis! ¡¡JAJAJJAJAJAAA!! ¡Estos joveneeeessss de hoy en díaaaaaaa!**

**Le odiaba, le odiaba con toda mi alma, sabía que Maka también. Quería luchar, quería levantarme pero no podía; poco a poco, fui cerrando mis ojos a medida que Maka gritaba mi nombre con desesperación y me zarandeaba llena de dolor… adiós, Maka Albarn…**

**De pronto, sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviese regenerando lentamente de la herida y volviendo a la vida, tomé aire estrepitosamente.**

**-¡Soul! ¡Estás mejor! – su voz denotaba una alegría incontenible.**

**-Maka… ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunté con algo más de fuerzas - ¿Cómo es que he vuelto tan de repente?**

**-No lo sé, hace un momento estabas… muerto… y de repente volviste**

**-Oh… no me jodas… - Dijo Galacto en frente de nosotros mientras miraba al cielo con cara de fastidio – Le debes una a mi hija y su ángel…**

**-¿Qué…? – Dije desconcertado.**

**Miré hacia arriba y pude ver cómo una enorme y blanca figura volaba en círculos encima de nosotros para más tarde aterrizar.**

**-Eres… ¿Wings? – Preguntó dudosa Maka.**

**La enorme figura se volteó para vernos. En efecto, era Wings, pero esta vez se veía distinto: en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de superioridad, encima de su cabeza podía verse un deslumbrante halo de luz, contaba con tres pares de alas y su espada (quien parecía ser Estela) estaba envuelta en unas fulgurantes llamas azules.**

**-Sí, Maka – Su voz sonaba como un millón de coros angelicales cantando – Aunque, claro… no se ven serafines todos los días…**

**¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Wings no era un ángel sino… un serafín? Había oído hablar de ellos, pero no sabía nada más.**

**-Oh… el gorrión se ha convertido en halcón… - Dijo Galacto burlón – Así que es cierto, los serafines podéis devolverle la vida a un cuerpo inerte solo con la mirada… qué poder TAN tierno.**

**Wings le dirigió una mirada que me estremeció incluso a mí. Maka y yo pudimos sentir un poder muy superior al de un ángel ordinario, si su aura angélica normal ya era agobiante, el aura de un serafín era lo más parecido a 30 bombas atómicas explotando a la vez**

**-Maka, ¿puedes ver su alma? – Le pregunté yo.**

**-Sí… y es de tamaño normal pero… - Maka tragó saliva – Pero desprende una luz cegadora, es tan deslumbrante que solo pude observarla un segundo para que mis ojos me dolieran intensamente…**

**Él comenzó a expandir su brillante aura por la nube, haciendo que todos nuestros compañeros recobrasen el conocimiento. Poco a poco, todos se levantaron y observaron a Wings y Estela anonadados.**

**-Soul, Maka ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó Kid desconcertado.**

**-Es Wings – Respondí yo.**

**-¿¿WINGS?? – Liz estaba alterada – No recuerdo que tuviese tres pares de alas y que Estela estuviera en llamas.**

**-Los dos han resonado – Dijo Houki apareciendo de repente siendo ayudado por su hermano para andar – Su poder ha aumentado en consideración, tanto, que ahora podemos observar que el alma de Wings albergaba dentro de sí a un auténtico serafín.**

**Todos se quedaron más sorprendidos aún.**

**-Esperemos que eso sea suficiente como para vencer a Galacto… - Dijo Marie-sensei preocupada.**

**-Lo será, necesitamos que así sea… - Apoyó Nygus-sensei.**

_**[Estela's POV]**_

**Wings y yo estábamos frente a frente con mi padre, llenos de la esencia del otro, de furia, de poder… En este momento y lugar se decidiría todo por lo que he estado sufriendo estos últimos 10 siglos. Temblábamos interiormente debido a los nervios y al anormal potencial que sentíamos resonando, pero al mismo tiempo, en ese mismo instante, notaba algo revolverse en mi estómago causándome cosquillas… mariposas… eran mariposas. Sí, podéis llamarme loca, pero incluso delante de mi contrincante no podía dejar de pensar… que estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de Wings. Me concentré en la futura batalla:**

**-Hija… ¿de verdad piensas matar a tu padre? – Me preguntó él.**

**-Tú no eres mi padre – Escupí – Mi padre no era así… y mi padre jamás habría acabado con la vida de su "amada" esposa delante de su propia hija…**

**Él sonrió maliciosamente.**

**-Ah… recuerdo a tu madre – Dijo suspirando – Se llamaba Vyola… ¿Sabes?, eres su viva imagen, excepto por tus ojitos negros, esos los has heredado de mí.**

**Wings me miró preocupado y luego frunció el ceño con mucha fuerza mientras se volteaba para clavar sus ojos en mi padre.**

**-Podría librarte de tu locura solo con pensarlo – Dijo mi técnico – Pero me parece que no es eso lo que ninguno de los aquí presentes desea… ¿me equivoco?**

**Mi progenitor le respondió haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello en un movimiento lateral.**

**-NO – Finalizó.**

**-Entonces, me encargaré de que mueras de una forma noble.**

**Mi padre levantó su brazo para enroscar los látigos en él y convertirlos en una negra espada ancha. Impulsándonos en el suelo, nos abalanzamos a él y el combate empezó. Podía sentir cómo nuestra aura semi-divina se estremecía con cada choque de espadas; tanto yo y mi técnico como nuestro contrincante luchábamos a una velocidad inalcanzable para cualquier ser viviente, era una danza mortal, una combinación de destellos metálicos, forcejeos y gritos que pronunciaban las palabras que liberaban todo tipo de poderes. Cuando la espada de mi progenitor chocó contra mí, Wings y él comenzaron un forcejeo más:**

**-Tengo curiosidad… ¿qué pensáis hacer después de matarme? – Preguntó él.**

**-¡Vivir! – Dije yo casi gritando – De la forma que tú me arrebataste…**

**-Niña estúpida, no estaréis tranquilos… ¿no te das cuenta? Cuando el muera… tu seguirás viviendo para siempre.**

**Por un momento, pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar. Con horror, descubrí que mi padre tenía razón; los años pasarían, Wings y los demás envejecerían, pero yo continuaría siendo la misma de siempre. Mierda, ¿cómo pude ser tan ilusa? Él y yo estábamos destinados a sufrir por siempre. Wings debió de sentirse igual que yo, pues lleno de rabia y congoja, se libró del forcejeo y con un grito de odio lanzó un **_**Shining Bullet **_**enorme, la cual mi padre consiguió esquivar a duras penas, aun así perdió parte de la mano con la brillante esfera.**

**-¡Maldito malnacido! ¡¡MUERE!!**

**Wings lloraba y gritaba cegado por la ira mientras propinaba continuos golpes de espada, los cuales eran bloqueados sin mucho esfuerzo. En mi interior las mariposas se desvanecían dejando paso a un inmenso y profundo sentimiento de dolor.**

**-Esto empieza a cansarme, serafín… - Dijo mi padre alejándose de nosotros – Mucho me temo que voy a tener que terminar con esto ahora.**

**Convirtió su espada en una grande esfera negra que flotaba en su mano. De repente, la atmósfera del ambiente empezó a contraerse sobre sí misma, era como si la esfera que crecía en las manos de mi padre estuviese haciendo al mundo temblar. Todos se fueron acercando para ver cómo nos encontrábamos después de la batalla, habían escuchado todo, ahora ellos también sabían que Wings y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos. Me transformé para abrazar a mi técnico con desamparo, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.**

**-¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó Tsubaki apresurada mientras se acercaba observando con cautela a mi progenitor, el cual flotaba en el aire absorbiendo energía.**

**-No… - Respondió Wings con un hilo de voz.**

**-Wings… lo sentimos muchísimo… - Dijo Maka mirando al suelo.**

**Todos estaban con caras de profunda tristeza. Todo ese ambiente saturado cesó cuando Soul señaló a mi progenitor. Con terror, pude observar cómo la bola de oscuridad se había vuelto una esfera gigantesca del tamaño del Shibusen, esta relampagueaba y hacía a las nubes girar a su alrededor.**

**-Estamos condenados… - Dijo Houki desolado – Esta… es la técnica definitiva de Galacto… **_**Cataclismos.**_

**Cuando vi a mis primos vivos me sentí la persona más dichosa del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, la más desgraciada… supongo que suponéis por qué.**

**-¿¡Qué?! – Preguntó Black Star alterado - ¡No puede acabar aquí! ¡Tiene que haber alguna manera de detener el ataque!**

**Boshi apoyó a su hermano en lo que dijo:**

**-No la hay, esa esfera de infinita oscuridad es la forma material de toda la locura de Galacto… hará que todo el firmamento se llene de tinieblas que lo devorarán todo a su paso…**

**Todo el mundo se puso muy nervioso ¿de verdad no había manera de detenerlo? De todas formas, a Wings y a mí ya no nos importaba nada, aunque ganásemos nunca podríamos estar juntos. Él se levantó del suelo y me miró con incertidumbre mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. Aunque hayamos dejado de resonar, seguía teniendo su aspecto de serafín, lo que demostraba claramente que esa era su verdadera esencia (a pesar que solo pudiese ser liberada cuando resonáramos) De pronto, sentí como si el suelo de la nube diese vueltas a mi alrededor, me mareaba y tambaleaba mientras perdía las fuerzas; supuse que me iba a desmayar… "Seré torpe", pensé; "Solo a mí se me ocurre desmayarme en un momento así…" No pude aguantar más, noté cómo Wings me cogía en brazos y decía mi nombre mientras yo veía todo volverse oscuro…**

**Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero eso no significa que lo viese todo más claro, de hecho, me encontraba flotando en oscuridad.**

**-¿Acaso estoy… muerta? – Pregunté al aire sin esperar respuesta.**

**Pude escuchar un hilo de voz:**

**-…….No…… - Respondió una voz femenina bastante familiar desde el infinito - ……Solo estás…… en una visión……**

**Di vueltas sobre mí misma buscando a la propietaria de la cantarina voz. Finalmente, pude ver cómo de la inmensa oscuridad surgía una pequeña nube de polvo grisáceo que se acercaba a mí lentamente. Cuando se quedó delante, la nube fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en una mujer semidesnuda únicamente tapando sus partes íntimas y sus pechos con largas y gruesas cintas rojas y negras. Era una mujer hermosísima, era algo pálida, tenía un ojo de color verde chillón y otro de color marrón clarito, un cuerpo bien formado, su cutis era fino y terso como si estuviera formado por los más finos cristales de diamante y contaba con una cuidada y larga cabellera de color cereza. Era extraño pero… juraría que se trata de mí, pero en versión adulta y con los ojos bicolor. Un momento… ¿no será…?**

**-¿M-Madre…? – Pregunté con voz temblorosa y con los ojos como platos.**

**La hermosa mujer sonrió dulcemente haciendo que todos mis males desapareciesen como por arte de magia.**

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi querida, querida Estela.**

**No lo podía creer… ¿En verdad era mi madre? ¿Mi difunta madre? Era muy parecida a mí, tenía que serlo.**

**-Pero… tú… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – Mi voz era una combinación de jadeos y ruiditos prácticamente inaudibles.**

**-Shhh… tranquila, hija mía – Ella me tranquilizó – Solo me permiten venir esta vez para ayudarte, además quería despedirme… con algo de retraso por lo visto ¡Has crecido tanto! Ya eres toda una mujercita.**

**Estaba que no cabía en mí misma; me sentía llena de desconcierto y al mismo tiempo de alegría incontenible por volver a ver a mi madre.**

**-Por lo que veo… estáis en apuros… - Dijo sonriendo tristemente – Pero precisamente vengo a ayudaros.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué se puede hacer ahora? – Pregunté llena de incertidumbre – Ya nada puede parar a padre…**

**-Oh, querida hija, no sabes el infinito poder del que tu amado serafín y tú disponéis; solo necesitáis ánimos. Quieres volver a ser feliz junto a él y tus amigos ¿verdad?**

**-Pero aunque así sea… yo jamás podré vivir con Wings, cuando él muera yo seguiré en mi eterna inmortalidad… - Yo recaía en el desamparo.**

**Mi madre sonrió con dulzura y me acarició con amor la mejilla.**

**-Me temo que te equivocas, hay una forma de revertir la inmortalidad… que de hecho, es la única manera con la que podrás derrotar a tu padre.**

**Levanté la vista y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi respiración se hizo jadeante. ¿Una manera… de volver a la mortalidad?**

**-¿Es posible? – Pregunté anonadada - ¿Podré terminar de crecer? ¿Podré envejecer? ¿Podré… vivir?**

**-Sí, hija mía, vivirás junto a tu amado hasta vuestra muerte.**

**Grité, grité de alegría y euforia mientras abrazaba a mi madre con fuerza haciéndola un poco de daño. Ella rió.**

**-Ya hija ya… ¡Que no puedo respirar!**

**Me separé de ella aún sonriendo y sin resuello. Me miró a los ojos sonriente y suspiró.**

**-Tienes los bellos ojos azabache de tu padre… - Dijo nostálgica – Por favor hija, tienes que perdonarle, está poseído por la locura… hace tiempo que yo le perdoné, pero nunca pude decirle lo mucho que le sigo amando y que todo lo que hizo no tiene importancia… si tienes la ocasión dile que he olvidado todo lo malo que ha hecho y que le espero impaciente.**

**-Sí… lo haré, madre… también intentaré perdonarle.**

**-Gracias – Ella me dio un besito en la mejilla.**

**-¿Y ahora qué debo hacer? – Pregunté impaciente por volver.**

**Ella volvió a sonreír cálidamente.**

**-Solo desea con toda tu alma obtener tus sueños… y volverás.**

**-No lo entiendo – Confesé.**

**-Lo comprenderás, hija… hasta entonces, recuerda que yo y tu padre te queremos sobre todas las cosas existentes…**

**-¡Espera! – Le pedí mientras se alejaba de mí desapareciendo - ¡Tenemos tanto de lo que hablar!**

**-Adiós, mi no tan pequeña Estela… - Ella se despidió con una sonrisa angelical en sus labios.**

**-Madre…**

**Ahora estaba sola. Envuelta en esta oscuridad… pero no debía rendirme, debía seguir lo que me dijo mi madre y desear… desear ¿QUÉ? No tenía ni idea. La luz me iluminó la mente, todo lo que debía hacer era desear… volver a verle, volver a tocarle, volver a besarle… volver a vivir junto a él, solo con él. Así lo hice: un aluvión de imágenes inundó mi cabeza, todo lo que había pasado junto a Wings… sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su aroma a día lluvioso… todo. Vi una luz entre toda la oscuridad, me acerqué corriendo a ella y pude observar la escena en la que había abandonado el mundo material; Wings me sostenía entre sus brazos mientras me llamaba desesperado, todos me rodeaban preocupados y mi padre estaba a punto de engullirlos en la locura del **_**Cataclismos.**_

**-¡Wings…! – Le llamé - ¡Wings! Quería decirte que siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto, que siento haberte hecho creer que nunca podríamos estar juntos… pero sobre todo, quería decirte… que te amo.**

**Estas últimas palabras fueron escuchadas por él, pues en ese mismo instante le estaba abrazando y envolviendo en una luz que surgía de mí misma. Volví a mi cuerpo, pude sentir la fragilidad y ligereza de un cuerpo mortal… un cuerpo que envejecía a cada minuto que pasaba.**

**-¡Estela! ¡Has vuelto! – Wings no cabía en sí mismo.**

**-Sí, y ahora debemos combatir a mi padre – Dije decidida mientras me volvía a transformar en espada llameante.**

**-Pero… aunque ganemos… tu yo…**

**-No es verdad – Le interrumpí – Verás, he tenido un encuentro con cierta persona… dice que a partir de ahora, con el poder que se nos ha otorgado… he vuelto a ser mortal.**

**Él y todos me miraron anonadados.**

**-¿¡Es eso cierto?! –Preguntó entusiasmado.**

**-Claro que sí.**

**-Estela… eso es… maravilloso…**

**-Lo sé, y por eso debemos luchar.**

**-Sí… ¡Vamos!**

**Él emprendió el vuelo mientras todos los demás nos vitoreaban y animaban a seguir adelante. Nos acercábamos a mi padre con velocidad, él se percató de que habíamos vuelto, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que nosotros le derribásemos con nuestro desmesurado poder.**

**-Prepárate – Dijo Wings – Este es nuestro verdadero poder.**

**Nos vimos envueltos en una enorme aura de resplandeciente luz blanca que cegó a todos. Pude sentir cómo mi nuevo y mortal cuerpo vibraba de una forma muy distinta a la anterior. Las llamas azuladas que envolvían mi filo aullaron con fuerza, y de un corte en el aire, Wings liberó toda nuestra fuerza en un último ataque desesperado.**

**-**_**¡¡Siete Cielos!!**_

**Siete copias mías surgieron en el aire, yo junto a ellas. Wings nos lanzó contra mi padre. Cada una de mis copias de espada tomaba una estela de luz y se transformaba en una especie de proyectil blanco. Vi cómo cada una de ellas atravesaba a mi padre haciéndolo gritar de dolor y desconcentrarse en hacer a la esfera de oscuridad más grande, la cual desapareció. Cuando estuve a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, me transformé de nuevo y le abracé con todas mi fuerzas; le susurré al oído.**

**-Padre… madre y yo te perdonamos…**

**Él me miró desconcertado mientras sangraba como un poseso por la boca debido a las espadas que atravesaban su cuerpo.**

**-¿Me… perdona… ella? – Dijo sin apenas voz.**

**Yo sonreí.**

**-Sí, padre; ambas te perdonamos… debía decírtelo ahora, pues de otra manera la locura no habría desparecido de tu mente y no me habrías escuchado.**

**-Yo… lo siento tanto… hija mía.**

**-Ya te he dicho que no importa… y ahora debes irte, pues madre te espera impaciente. Dice que nunca ha dejado de amarte, y espera que tu a ella tampoco.**

**Él miró al firmamento con una mirada llena de plenitud y felicidad, era libre; volvía a ser el de siempre… y ahora volvería a estar con aquella a la que ama, al igual que yo. Dio su último aliento a antes de abandonar este mundo.**

**-Vyola… gracias…**

**Desapareció en el aire como si de humo se tratase, y por un momento, pude ver la imagen de él y mi madre diciéndome adiós abrazados desde la resplandeciente luz del paraíso. No me quedaban fuerzas para seguir suspendida en el aire, y justo cuando me disponía a caer hacia la nube, Wings me cogió en el aire y me hizo volar abrazada a él.**

**-¡Wings! ¡Oh, Wings no sabes lo feliz que me siento! – Le dije al borde del llanto.**

**-Lo sé, Estela - Él me tranquilizó – Pero me temo que hemos derrochado mucha energía, debes descansar; no te preocupes, yo te llevo.**

**-¿Y qué hay de ti? – Pregunté luchando por qué mis ojos no se cerraran por el cansancio.**

**-Shhh… duerme amor, yo estoy bien.**

**-Wings… yo… te amo tanto… - Dije acercando mi rostro al suyo.**

**-Yo también Estela, volvamos.**

**Y mientras él me besaba y juagaba con mi lengua, yo caí rendida en el sueño y me dormí.**

"**Wings….."**

Weno ME HA COSTADO DIAS hacer este cap… veréis es que este pc siempre esta ocupado xD se puede observar que me ha quedado bien no? (modestia aparte jeje) lo continuare, tranquilos, y además tengo una idea para evitar que Wings y Estela se queden con todo el protagonismo…. Ya lo veréis en el próximo capitulo =P

Ahora solo debéis pulsar ese botoncito blanco y verde de abajo para poner un review!! Plis! No sabeis la ilusión k me hace recibir aunque solo sea uno xd


	14. Reconciliación, lucha y felicidad

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sé que lo sabéis pero si no lo escribo me meten un chanchullo por plagio xD

Como ya dije en el cap anterior, tengo una idea para evitar que Wings y Estela se queden con todo el protagonismo, y es la siguiente: en este cap haré un popurrí de POVs, os gustará; ya lo veréis. Disfrutad!

_**Capítulo XIII**_

_**Reconciliación, lucha y felicidad**_

_**[Azabache-kun's POV]**_

**Han pasado dos meses desde la batalla con Galacto, el descubrimiento de la verdadera identidad de Wings (N/A: MI ÁLTER EGOO!) y la pérdida de su inmortalidad de Estela. Todos intentan retomar sus vidas y volver a los alegres días de antes. Por ahora, muchos lo están consiguiendo, pero otros tendrán que pasar por algunas penurias y por caminos espinosos para lograrlo. Houki y Boshi reconstruyeron el Palacio Volante, el cual había quedado medio derruido por la enorme concentración de energía que allí tuvo lugar, y se convirtieron en sus nuevos amos; visitaban a su prima cada dos o tres meses, la relación entre Kid y Crona seguía igual de inconstante con la diferencia de que había un poco más de confianza, Wings y Estela estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro y habían empezado a salir juntos, Soul y Maka continuaban con su relación, Black Star se dio cuenta de que quería a Tsubaki mucho más que como a un simple placer pasajero (como creía antes), pero pronto descubrirá que no todo se basa en el simple hecho de tener músculos o llamar la atención, y Liz y Patty… ¡siguen sin pareja! (N/A: jeje qué malvado soy… aunque las pobres hermanas Thomson casi nunca tienen mucho protagonismo en la mayoría de fics xD)**

_**[Crona's POV]**_

**Hoy es 23 de Diciembre, el cumpleaños de Estela. ¿Quién lo diría? Estela nació un día antes de Nochebuena, seguro que recibirá muchos regalos por parte de todos. Estoy tan feliz por ella y por Wings, yo sin embargo sigo sin saber cómo lidiar con las relaciones de pareja… qué mal; Kid me gusta, pero parece que él siente algo más; no sé cómo reaccionar ante todo esto, es todo tan nuevo para mí… si os digo la verdad, a veces tengo miedo… miedo de que si actúo de forma distinta de cómo estoy haciendo ahora pueda equivocarme en algo rotundamente y dejar de gustarle a Kid… ¡No me miréis así! ¡Ya os he dicho que esto es nuevo para mí! Me siento tan estúpida… hasta hace poco no era más que una herramienta de mi madre, por aquella época yo estaba llena de tristeza, dolor y desesperación; sí… por aquel entonces tenía en mi pecho un enorme vacío que me carcomía, trataba de llenarlo con los gritos de mis víctimas, cosa que no conseguía casi nunca. Pero entonces conocí a Maka, ella llegó como un mensajero de la armonía que tanto deseaba sentir en mí… ella me acogió, me ayudó a salir del inmenso vacío en el que me encontraba inmersa, me… hizo conocer el valor de tener amigos. Por último, llegó él: Kid, me pidió salir juntos allá por mediados de Mayo; cuando solo hacía unas semanas que Wings llegó. Al principio todo iba como la seda, pero después… ¡ay! Después el empezó a hacer cosas que en una pareja eran bastante normales: besos sorpresivos, abrazos por la espalda, arrumacos… pero yo seguía indecisa, no sabía cómo corresponderle… y aún no sé cómo. Empiezo a notar cómo nos distanciamos más el uno del otro, si no reacciono pronto le perderé, seguro ¡El problema es que no sé cómo diablos hacerlo! Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ragnarok:**

**-¿Qué coño estás haciendo Crona? – Gritó él - ¡Apúrate y arréglate para el cumpleaños de esta noche! ¡No quiero que para cuando lleguemos solo quede el postre! Esa Estela cocina de maravilla y las chicas tardáis muchísimo en estar listas…**

**-¡Ragnarok! – Le reproché, desde que empecé a salir con Kid tengo un poco más de confianza en mí misma - ¡No me grites, que ya lo sé! Anda, métete dentro de una vez y déjame tranquila.**

**Él bufó con desdén.**

**-¡Pfff! No te hagas la chula sólo porque ese niñato te haya dado clases de autoayuda…**

**Ya estaba harta, le agarré de la cabeza y le empujé hacia dentro. Con un suspiro de resignación y exasperación, me dirigí al baño para ponerme "guapa" para el cumpleaños. Íbamos a ir a cenar a un piso al que Wings y Estela se habían mudado, pues el anterior se había incendiado por una fuga de gas… por suerte nadie del edificio salió herido. Solo había estado en él una vez, pero el suficiente tiempo como para darme cuenta de que era un piso al puro estilo americano, también era bastante grande como para hacer una cena de negocios en él. Cuando me disponía a meterme en la ducha, llamaron al timbre de la puerta. "Mira que la gente puede ser oportuna cuando quiere…", pensé con fastidio mientras me volvía a vestir y a abrir la puerta; era Kid, habíamos quedado en que me vendría a recoger para llevarme al apartamento, pero aún era muy pronto y eso me desconcertó, pues no sabía lidiar con los adelantos horarios.**

**-¡K-Kid! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí tan p-pronto? – Volví a mi "yo" indeciso y tartamudo.**

**-Verás Crona… necesitaba hablar contigo…**

**Noté que lo decía muy enserio, pues no se había fijado en si iba simétricamente vestida o si mi cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado. Le dejé pasar aún algo intimidada.**

**-A-Adelante, me estaba preparando para el cumple…**

**-Gracias, con permiso.**

**Él se sentó en mi cama mientras me indicaba con la mano que me pusiera a su lado. Así lo hice, y cuando me tuvo junto a él, me abrazó con ternura; me habría zafado lentamente de no haber sido porque me empezó a hablar de algo:**

**-Crona ¿Te pasa algo? Hace tiempo que salimos juntos pero tú no pareces estar contenta del todo… ¿Es por mí?**

**-¡N-No! ¡Claro que no, Kid! Es solo que… yo…**

**-No me digas más… no sabes lidiar con todo esto ¿no?**

**-Yo… lo siento si te he molestado… de verdad no me gusta ser así de indecisa… y de verdad yo…**

**No me salían las palabras, no tenía ni idea de por qué no podía expresar lo que sentía… soy una imbécil, Kid sufre por mi culpa y yo no puedo decir más que tonterías entrecortadas. Él me miró algo más tranquilo y sonrió de una forma muy dulce, me tomó de la cintura y el mentón con suavidad para besarme con ternura. Al principio pensé en librarme de él, pues todavía no me acababa de acostumbrar a sus arrebatos besucones, pero sentí cómo todas mis dudas se desvanecían rápido, cómo lo veía todo un poco más claro… poco a poco, empecé a corresponder ese beso, y cuando me estaba dejando llevar por él y a abrazarle por los hombros, se separó de mí con lentitud.**

**-Crona… ¿de verdad no puedes darte cuenta de que yo TE QUIERO?**

**Por un momento, me sentí la persona más malvada en este mundo solo por no haberme percatado antes de ello… él me quería de verdad, y lo más increíble era que yo… también.**

**-Yo… lo siento tanto Kid – Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me abrazaba – Perdóname, no quise hacerte daño… yo también me he dado cuenta de que siento lo mismo por ti. **

**Me atrajo hacia él con más fuerza.**

**-Entonces… ¿Qué tal si empezamos desde cero? – Me dijo con una sonrisa amable.**

**-¡Sí! – Dije muy contenta y decidida – Nada me gustaría más.**

**-Bien… pues podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar a que sea la hora de irnos o podemos darnos un paseo, si quieres.**

**La idea de darse un paseíto con Kid era tentadora, pero preferí quedarme con él hasta que tengamos que marcharnos, pues me apetecía pasar un rato a solas con la persona a la que amaba. ¿No se os hace extraño? Crona Makenshi enamorada… sí, definitivamente es extraño.**

_**[Black Star's POV]**_

**Miraba a Tsubaki embobado mientras andábamos por las calles de Death City de camino a casa de Wings y Estela. Esa noche estaba tan guapa… bueno, en realidad ella ES guapa de por sí. Como supongo que sabéis, hace unos meses ella y yo lo habíamos hecho en un arrebato de pasión en el almacén deportivo del colegio, pero no había llegado a nada más; unos días después de eso ella me pidió salir juntos, pero ambos sabíamos que todo fue un error y que no debimos haber perdido nuestra virginidad de aquella manera tan estúpida, por ello los dos acordamos ser solo amigos, nada más... Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que me percaté de que verdaderamente ella me gustaba y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que la quería… pero ya era tarde, ahora aunque se lo diga de la forma más bonita, arrebatadora y romántica que exista ella nunca me corresponderá.**

**-Ummm… Black Star ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco tenso – Me preguntó preocupada.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! ¡Estoy perfectamente! – Respondí intentando parecer lo más creíble posible.**

**-Bueno… ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.**

**-Sí… pero tranquila, no es nada, en serio.**

**Ella me dedicó una de sus deliciosas y amables sonrisas y continuamos nuestro camino. Sabía que ella no me correspondería, estaba claro, pero aun así no podía vivir con este peso encima, debía decírselo ahora; era mi única oportunidad. Aproveché que estábamos pasando por delante de un callejón para cogerla de los hombros y meterla dentro de él aprisionándola contra la pared (esperé no haberla hecho daño).**

**-¡Black Star! ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó algo exaltada.**

**-Tsubaki yo… - Dudé por un momento – Yo me he dado cuenta de que… aunque hayamos decidido lo contrario, yo creo que me he enamorado de ti…**

**Ella me miró muy asombrada pero al mismo tiempo algo rejada, pues ya debía haberlo supuesto antes. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, yo le dediqué una mirada llena de súplica y confianza, mientras que ella me miraba triste e indecisa.**

**-Black Star… ya hablamos de esto hace tiempo, y ya decidimos que solo seríamos amigos e intentaríamos olvidar lo que… pasó.**

**-¡Ya lo sé! Pero me dado cuenta de que de verdad yo te quiero, Tsubaki ¡de verdad! También sé que es algo tarde para querer algo imposible… pero debía decírtelo, perdón si te ha molestado.**

**La solté y le di la espalda. Ya estaba hecho, ya lo había dicho. Como supuse, ella no me quería ni por asomo; pero aun así no pude dejar de sentirme liberado, feliz por haberme deshecho de ese peso. De pronto, sentí cómo me abrazaba por la espalda. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Consolarme? Si era así ella no era la más indicada para hacerlo después de todo…**

**-No siento lo mismo, Black Star – Dijo franca – Pero nunca he dicho que esto vaya a afectar a nuestra amistad, así que espero que no vayas a abandonarme e irte con otra arma ¿vale?**

**-Claro que no idiota, Ore-sama nunca dejaría a una señorita tan bella como tú sola – Dije mientras me libraba del abrazo con suavidad y me volvía para mirarla sonriente.**

**-Me alegro de oír eso – Ella volvió a sonreír – Debemos irnos, o si no llegaremos tarde la cena. **

**-¡YOOSH! ¡Vamos Tsubaki, debemos llegar los primeros! – Grité mientras la tomaba de la mano y corría a toda velocidad.**

**-¡Hey! ¡Espera que me caigo!**

**No pensaba rendirme, ni mucho menos; esto no era el fin. Pensaba seguir esforzándome para que algún día Tsubaki se enamorara de mí. Después de todo… ¿acaso hay alguna mujer en el mundo capaz de resistirse a mis encantos? No, claro que no.**

_**[Maka's POV]**_

**Llegamos al apartamento de Wings y Estela a la hora perfecta, ni muy tarde ni muy pronto. "A eso lo llamo yo puntualidad inglesa", pensé mientras Soul llamaba al timbre de la puerta. Yo llevaba entre mis manos una empanada de carne que aprendí a cocinar hace unos días, esperaba que le gustase a Estela, pues es una magnífica cocinera y si ella me diera el visto bueno sería el claro signo de que mi pésima habilidad culinaria estaba mejorando. La cumpleañera nos abrió la puerta y nos saludó efusivamente:**

**-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Sois los primeros en llegar!**

**-¿De veras? Me alegro, la verdad – Dije yo entregándole la empanada – Esto es para ti, lo hemos traído para la cena.**

**-¡Oh, gracias Maka! Seguro que estará buena ¿pero dónde están mis modales? ¡Adelante, pasad!**

**-Con permiso… - Dijo Soul riendo ante los nervios de Estela.**

**Se notaba que ella estaba muy exaltada por celebrar su primer cumpleaños; sí, sí su PRIMER cumpleaños. Según Wings, ella nunca celebró sus cumpleaños, pues su padre la ocupada demasiado con los entrenamientos y cuando se hizo inmortal eso ya importaba bien poco. Ahora que podía crecer y envejecer, el día en el que nació era el signo de que había vuelto a ser una chica de verdad, una que aprovecha cada segundo como si fuera el último. Nos condujo hasta el comedor, (he de decir que para ser un apartamento era bastante grande) donde Wings estaba buscando algún disco en concreto de su enorme colección de jazz.**

**-¡Oh, hola chicos! Decidme: ¿qué preferís? ¿Corinne Bailey Rae, Amy Winehouse o John Coltrane? – Preguntó mostrándonos los discos.**

**Soul estaba a punto de responder, pero Estela se adelantó:**

**-¿Acaban de llegar y lo primero que les preguntas es qué música prefieren? ¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres? – Preguntó ella riendo burlonamente.**

**-El peor de todos, y lo sabes – Él respondió igual de risueño y divertido.**

**-Ya, ya me di cuenta.**

**Ella le dio un besito en los labios y nos pidió que nos acomodásemos, pues parecía que los demás iban a tardar en llegar. Soul se fue a conversar con Wings sobre temas que de seguro iban a tener algo que ver con vino, música, motos o fútbol… "hombres", pensé algo divertida. Estela me mostró la cocina y su cuarto, descubrí con estupor que los dos dormían juntos…**

**-Vaya Estela… - Dije algo sorprendida – Qué no haréis por las noches…**

**Ella me miró roja.**

**-Idiota, aún no hemos dado ese paso… pero no me quejo, me siento tan feliz junto a él… Él fue el primer lector que me trató como a alguien más, bueno, él y todos vosotros.**

**-Me alegra saber que todos estamos bien… por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que hace meses que no nos llamas por sufijos como: encanto, ricura, querido/a…**

**-¡Ah, sí! Bueno… verás no sé muy bien por qué será pero, ya no me parece necesario. Es como si utilizase todo esos apodos cariñosos para ganarme la confianza de la gente, pero ya está hecho.**

**Yo sonreí al ver que empezaba a desarrollar su propia personalidad y no conservaba su anterior forma de ser, la cual era superficial y algo hueca.**

**-Acabo de recordar que necesito ayuda con la comida ¿me ayudarás a llevar los platos a la mesa, Maka?**

**-Claro que sí – Respondí mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.**

**Cuando todo estuvo listo, todos los demás empezaron a llegar: Kid, Crona y las hermanas Thomson fueron los primeros, por último llegaron Tsubaki y Black Star.**

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Le felicitó Liz a Estela - ¿Cuántos cumples?**

**-¿Años mortales o inmortales? – Preguntó ella riendo – Ok no… cumplo 17.**

**-¡Pues 17 tirones de oreja! – Gritó Patty entusiasmada mientras le tiraba de la oreja.**

**Kid se nos acercó junto a Crona, parecían muy contentos. Soul y yo notamos esto y comentamos:**

**-Parece que las cosas os van mejor – Dijo Soul – Eso está **_**cool**_**.**

**-¡No te imaginas cómo! – Agregó Kid entusiasmado – Ahora tenemos todo más claro ¿verdad que sí, Crona?**

**Ella asintió enérgicamente, me alegraba de que por fin sus tensiones hayan terminado. Todos nos sentamos a la alargada mesa para cenar y conversar muy animados, en esa velada, en esa cena; me di cuenta de lo maravillosos que son los pequeños momentos con aquellas personas a las que tienes aprecio… Fue una comida deliciosa, como era de esperar de Estela.**

**-Deliciosa, como siempre cariño – Dijo Wings besándola en la mejilla.**

**-Bobadas, además la empanada de Maka también estuvo muy rica.**

**En eso debía discrepar, pues cuando todos le dieron un bocado pusieron unas caras de asco profundo y rápidamente tomaron agua, todos excepto Ragnarok y Patty, que pedían más y más como pozos sin fondo… Era hora del karaoke, los chicos recogieron la mesa y la movieron mientras las chicas cambiábamos la tele de sitio para ponerla en el centro de la pared y conectábamos los micrófonos y el equipo de música. Todos cantaron canciones que encajaban a la perfección con su forma de ser: Soul y yo cantamos **_**Kiss me**_**, del grupo británico de los 90s **_**Sixpence none the richer **_**(la cual terminamos con un apasionado beso, por supuesto); Kid y Black Star cantaron **_**See the World**_**, de **_**The Kooks**_** algo borrachos por el vino de Wings; Crona cantó un tema muy emotivo: **_**Soldadito marinero**_**, de **_**Fito y Fitipaldis**_** (un grupo musical español); las locuelas de Liz y Patty cantaron **_**Wannabe, **_**de las **_**Spice Girls**_** (xD); Tsubaki cantó **_**Anything**_**, de Alicia Keys, debo decir que Tsubaki tiene una voz y un ritmo maravillosos, y Wings cantó junto a Estela **_**Like a Star**_**, de Corinne Bailey Rae. Finalmente, todos acabamos exhaustos de tanta canción, pues esas no fueron las únicas que interpretamos.**

**Nos sentamos en los sofás mientras tomábamos un poco del vino de Wings y le entregábamos los regalos a Estela. Los primeros fueron Black Star y Tsubaki, le dieron un ornamento japonés para el pelo…. y un autógrafo firmado por el peliazul…**

**-Es del puro estilo kunoichi – Dijo Tsubaki – Es uno de mis favoritos, cuídalo bien.**

**Crona le regaló un libro de cocina para que siguiese practicando, Kid un poncho muy bonito de color beige, las Thomson unos pendientes y un collar brillantes, yo le compré un libro llamado **_**El señor del Cero**_**; sabía que le gustaba la literatura histórica, por ello elegí bien el libro. Soul le regaló un collage hecho con fotos de todos y cada uno de nosotros y una foto en central de grupo, parece que ese regalo fue el que más le gustó. Y Wings… no le regaló NADA.**

**-¿Es que no le vas a dar nada a tu novia, desaprensivo? – Le preguntó Soul burlonamente.**

**Él le dirigió una mirada divertida para luego mirarnos a todos con expresión pícara.**

**-Es una sorpresa… - Dijo muy confiado mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Estela.**

**Todos entendimos lo que quería decir (x3)… bueno, todos menos Estela que miraba a Wings confusa.**

**-Lo siento pero… no lo entiendo – Confesó algo avergonzada.**

**-Pues mejor, así te pillará desprevenida… - Respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**No pudimos evitar reírnos por su comentario. Estaba CLARÍSIMO que esa noche él y Estela no dormirían… Después de un tiempo de risas y juerga en el apartamento, tuvimos que irnos, pues ya era tarde y algunos de los chicos (Black Star y Kid) estaban bastante borrachos. Nos despedimos de Estela, que estaba sentada en el sofá mientras acariciaba el cabello de Wings en su regazo a la vez que escuchaban una relajante canción de Amy Winehouse (**_**Help yourself**_**).**

**-¡Adiós, cumpleañera! ¡Pásatelo BIEN ésta noche! – Se despidió Liz riéndose con su hermana.**

**-Estás locas, chicas – Les dijo ella con una sonrisa – Pero aún sigo sin saber a qué demonios os referís, así que…**

**-Ya lo verás, tú solo síguele la corriente a tu novio y todo irá **_**cool**_**… - Comentó Soul con su sonrisa de tiburón.**

**Cuando por fin salimos y nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento, Soul parecía un poco tenso, así que le pregunté:**

**-Soul ¿Te pasa algo?**

**-¿Eh? No, no es nada… es solo que mañana…**

**-Mañana es Nochebuena – Le ayudé a completar la oración - ¿Qué con eso?**

**-Pasa que, ese día yo tenía pensado… bah olvídalo.**

**No pensaba olvidarlo, ni mucho menos; insistí enérgicamente en que me lo contara, pero tras muchos intentos fallidos, vi que no había caso… Éste Soul, me va a volver loca. Traté de no ponerme nerviosa para no empezar una pelea, me acerqué a él y le abrazó mientras me besaba en la mejilla; mañana todo se aclararía.**

_**[Wings' POV]**_

**Estela me clavaba sus negros ojazos en los míos haciendo que me estremeciera por dentro. Había colocado mi cabeza en su regazo mientras me acariciaba con cariño el flequillo, me levanté para abrazarla y decirla al oído:**

**-La sorpresa espera, ¿la quieres?**

**-Con tal de saber de qué se trata… - Dijo con una sonrisa alegre.**

**Me levanté y la tomé en brazos. Eso la pilló desprevenida, pues la había cogido con algo brusquedad, parecía que ella empezaba a comprender de que iba la sorpresa, vosotros también ¿no? Me dirigí, no al cuarto, sino a la terraza. Ella se asustó un poco cuando coloqué mi pie sobre la barandilla dispuesto a saltar.**

**-Ey, tranquila que no voy a matarnos – La intenté relajar.**

**Ella se abrazó a mi cuello con más fuerza y yo me abalancé al vacío. Mientras caíamos yo liberé mis alas, y con maestría aérea emprendí el vuelo.**

**-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó algo más tranquila.**

**-Solo puedo decirte que vamos a un lugar muy especial para mí, lo demás ya lo verás.**

**-Jo… odio la intriga – Dijo ella con un tono infantiloide - ¡Dímelo plis!**

**-No, no, que es sorpresa – Yo imité burlón su vocecilla femenina mientras frotaba mi nariz con la suya.**

**-Eres tonto – Me besó en la mejilla con mucha fuerza.**

**Me dirigí al bosque, al pantano, a las montañas. Finalmente, cuando llegamos a un pequeño valle entre dos peñascos no muy altos, aterricé en un lugar llano de por ahí y desmaterialicé mis alas. Tomé a Estela de la mano y la guié por un túnel de una caverna que llevaba a un lugar secreto; en él, había una selva en miniatura, por la que pasamos sin mucha dificultad. Por fin, arribamos a mi sitio especial: una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina y brillante que tenía flotando encima una enorme perla angélica que dejaba caer pedacitos de ella al líquido haciendo que su composición se mezclase dando lugar a un agua especial a la que yo llamaba **_**Agua Bendita**_**.**

**Estela se había quedado sin palabras, observaba toda la pequeña selva de su alrededor y la laguna con su enorme perla flotante con estupor mientras yo le explicaba más o menos lo que causaba la piedra angélica al agua y lo que ese lugar significaba para mí:**

**-Aquí vengo cada semana a limpiar mis alas, no lo haría si no fuese por la pureza del líquido, pues se mezcla con la esencia angelical de la perla… como sabes, la piedra es lo que queda de los ángeles muertos.**

**Ella me miró aún sin palabras.**

**-Wings… esto es… tan hermoso… ¿cómo lo has encontrado?**

**-Fue por casualidad, estaba sobrevolando la zona cuando de repente sentí la presencia de otro ángel; pero como puedes ver, solo era la energía que la perla desprende.**

**-Y… ¿hay algo más que quieras mostrarme? – Preguntó ella acercándose a mí provocativamente.**

**-De hecho, sí.**

**Me fui quitando la ropa a medida que me acercaba a la laguna. Cuando me quedé en bóxers, me lancé al agua de cabeza y cuando asomé la cabeza, le pedí a Estela que se uniera. Ella se encogió de hombros, se deshizo de sus ropajes y cuando se quedó en ropa interior se lanzó encima de mí.**

**Estuvimos un tiempo jugando en el agua, salpicándonos, nadando, buceando… hasta que la besé con pasión mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared de la parte menos profunda de la laguna, de ese modo no nos hundiríamos. Recorrimos todos y cada uno de los centímetros de nuestros cuerpos hasta que comprendimos que la poca ropa que conservábamos sobraba. Poco a poco nos fuimos desnudando hasta que cuando terminamos, le susurré al oído:**

**-Esta noche te llevaré al cielo conmigo…**

Qué tal? He pensado que voy a concentrarme en las parejas a partir de ahora y hasta que termine el fic, por cierto, falta poco para el TAN odiado final xD asike estad atentos a las actualizaciones ;) nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	15. La calma que precede a la tormenta

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen ¿Me los presta un tiempo Okubo-sama? Jaja estaría way…

Pensé poner lemmon… pero no, al final decidí escribir un poquito de lime, nada más; pues estaba un poco harto de que me dijeran "coff coff pervertido" (Dai-chan xD) Por cierto debo dar las gracias a Dai-chan, pues aunque no lo creas tu comentario me animó mucho ^^ y no, no me molestó en absoluto que dijeras que soy un poco pervertido, porque de hecho… ¡tienes razón! xDD y haré caso a tu petición: a partir de ahora no escribiré en negrita

_Capítulo XIV_

_La calma que precede a la tormenta_

_[Estela's Pov]_

Wings besaba, lamía y mordía ligeramente mi cuello mientras me aprisionaba contra la pared de la laguna, cuya agua estaba caliente debido a la acción de la perla flotante. En esta ocasión Wings estaba completamente desatado; sabía que iba a liberar toda su esencia angélica, pues nunca se había comportado de una manera tan brusca y salvaje… La idea de que no se pudiese controlar me asustó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir especial… _única_. Sentí como se adentraba en mí, haciéndome gemir de dolor; no se detuvo, pues supo que yo no lo quería así. Continuó con lo que empezó mientras notábamos cómo nuestras auras, angelical y estelar, empezaban a unirse en una danza inmaterial e invisible dentro de nuestras almas… El dolor se desvaneció dejando paso a una sensación indescriptible, maravillosa, celestial… El agua chisporroteaba y resplandecía al ritmo de nuestro acto, haciendo que pequeños calambres penetrasen mi piel y la de mi acompañante amoroso. No quería que eso terminase nunca, nunca, nunca… mas debía de acabar, lo sabía con certeza y amargura. Ambos nos nombrábamos en nuestros gemidos mutuamente sin saber muy bien por qué. Poco a poco, sentí cómo todo iba terminado mientras llegaba al acto final de la representación de nuestros infinitos sentimientos… Él gritó, yo grité, nos besamos y él no pudo aguantarlo más, liberó toda su energía angélica materializando sus alas y envolviéndome con ellas mientras yo sentía su esencia dentro de mí. Separó sus labios de los míos unos instantes para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, sonreír y luego volver a besarme devorándome y acariciando cada recoveco de mi paladar con su legua.

-Estela… - Dijo jadeando y sonriendo dulcemente.

Yo simplemente me había quedado sin palabras, me abracé más a su moreno cuerpo dejando que sus plumíferas extremidades acariciasen mi frágil y débil cuerpo mortal. Ahora que el paso del tiempo me afectaba, todo lo que sentía se acentuaba de sobremanera, mucho más que cuando era inmortal; por eso lo que hice con Wings fue especial, porque fue mortalmente precioso. Tras un tiempo abrazados y dormitando, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era mirando mi reloj.

-Wings… Despierta Wings… - Le dije zarandeando ligeramente su cabeza, la cual descansaba en mi hombro.

-¿C-Cuánto tiempo llevamos durmiendo? – Preguntó mientras se acababa de despertar y me miraba con ojos aun entumecidos por la luz de la perla sobre su cara.

Volví a consultar mi reloj.

-Pues… unas dos horas.

-¿Tanto? Bueno, salgamos pues, si salimos de casa a la 1:00 am deben de ser las 3:05 o 3:07.

Me sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que actuaba sabiendo que era consciente de lo que acabábamos de hacer, la verdad… es que últimamente Wings se comportaba de una forma muy extraña, como si estuviese mucho más atento al entorno que le rodea que a otros asuntos. Él adivinó mis preocupados pensamientos y me abrazó:

-Ey, tranquila – Me dijo sonriendo – No me pasa nada, solo estoy algo nervioso… no solo por el paso que acabamos de dar, sino por algo más.

-¿El qué? – Pregunté ansiosa.

-Es un extraño sentimiento de desasosiego vibrante y molesto que apelmaza el ambiente cuando nos juntamos con Maka y con Soul… como si algo no quisiese o le molestase que yo estuviese presente allí, pero además también la siento en otras ocasiones cuando estoy lejos de esos dos; como ahora, esa sensación me persigue a veces.

-Sí que es raro… - Dije sin saber muy bien a qué se refería – ¿No puedes disiparlo con tu aura?

-No – Confesó tristemente – Curiosamente, esa sensación repele mi energía de luz como un imán… Empecé a sentirlo unos cuantos días después de liberarte, pero lo más extraño es que solo la noto después de haber estado con Maka y Soul, concretamente con Soul.

No quería que eso le preocupase, no ahora; yo solo quería estar con él sin ningún tipo de problema. Acaricié su mejilla con ternura e hice que girase la cara para mirarme, pues había desviado su mirada al suelo con tristeza.

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso más tarde – Le dije intentando tranquilizarle – Por ahora volvamos.

Él asintió con una amarga sonrisa, me dio un tierno beso en los labios y salimos del agua para vestirnos. En el vuelo de vuelta a casa, yo seguía notando a Wings igual o más nervioso que antes, se podía sentir su enorme preocupación frente al tema… me abracé más a su cuello deseando que ese sentimiento que le embriagaba solo sea una ilusión, nada más.

_[Soul's POV]_

Esperar a Maka cuando se está arreglando para una fiesta es lo peor… Bostecé con cansancio mientras miraba mi reloj, íbamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta de Nochebuena en el Shibusen… para variar. Me prometí a mi mismo no asistir a más fiestas hasta pasados unos cuantos meses, pues ya había quedado satisfecho con el cumpleaños de Estela y la cena la que asistiríamos en breves instantes; siempre y cuando a mi técnica le dé la gana de darse prisa.

-¡Maka! – Grité al mismo tiempo que llamaba a la puerta del baño con los nudillos – Si no te apuras no nos van a esperar, y el traje se me va a arrugar de estar tanto tiempo sentado.

-¡Un momentito! – Dijo ella.

Suspiré con flojera ¿Porqué a las mujeres se les da TAN bien tardar en cambiarse? Me volví a sentar en el sofá mientras me disponía a introducirme en mis pensamientos. No os he contado lo que me ocurrió unos días después de liberar a Estela ¿verdad? Bueno, pues el caso es que hay algo extraño y molesto que siento cada vez que Wings está cerca… no me malinterpretéis, no soy marica; es algo distinto, como si cuando él se acercara a mí yo deseara con toda mi alma que se esfumase y que no volviese más; eso es lo que siento con él al lado. Al principio pensé que solo eran imaginaciones mías, pero las situaciones de incomodidad desasosiego eran cada vez más frecuentes entre nosotros dos y hace dos días me pareció escuchar… voces… sí, eran susurros inteligibles que resonaban en mi mente; pero al fin y al cabo estaban allí, esa vez me asusté mucho, pues no tenía ni idea de dónde provenían esas palabras incomprensibles.

-Ya estoy lista.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la que gobierna mis sueños, Maka. Levanté la vista y vi a mi compañera vestida con un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta unos cuantos centímetros más abajo de sus rodillas, dejando ver parte de sus hermosas piernas, las mangas le cubrían hasta los hombros y tenía el pelo suelto sujetado por una diadema también negra. La miré de arriba abajo maravillado mientras una de las aburridas canciones de Wings resonaba en mi cabeza: _The way you look tonight_(N/A: Ya me conocéis, Rod Stewart xD), ese tema encajaba a la perfección con esta situación. Maka estaba guapísima, pero sin llegar a ser provocativa; eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, podía ser terriblemente arrebatadora sin necesidad de enseñar más carne de la recomendada. Sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella:

-Estás muy guapa – Dije tomando su mano yendo hacia la puerta.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corto, pero creo que tu traje negro y rojo empieza a aburrir al personal – Comentó burlona.

Yo reí besándola en la mejilla, esa noche pensaba despreocuparme de las voces que resonaban en mi mente y evitar ponerme nervioso cuando Wings esté cerca. Esa noche… iba a ser especial, ¿queréis saber por qué? Lo siento, pero tendréis que esperar a averiguarlo. Estaba muy contento por lo que iba a hacer en la fiesta, pero al mismo tiempo estaba inquieto, ¿qué pasaría si no sale como yo esperaba? Todo sería una ruina y probablemente haría que Maka y yo terminásemos… No, no iba a irme mal, todo lo contrario; iría como la seda y nada, repito NADA, me lo impediría.

-Soul, te ves tenso… como anoche después del cumple de Estela – Me dijo mientras andábamos por las oscura calles de Death City - ¿De verdad no quieres contarme lo que tenías pensado hacer esta noche?

-No, ya lo verás, lo descubrirás pronto.

-O sea… que también es una sorpresa como la que Wings dio a su novia ¿no? – Preguntó ansiosa.

-Podría decirse que sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con la suya – Yo le di una pista – Esta es mucho más especial.

Y de hecho lo era, pronto vosotros también la descubriríais.

-La espero con impaciencia – Dijo muy contenta por mi pista.

Seguimos andando hacia el Shibusen mientras hablábamos de trivialidades de todo tipo. Cuando llegamos, los primeros en estar esperando eran Kid, las Thomsom y Crona.

-Buenas noches, Maka – Saludó Crona a mi acompañante.

-Hola, Crona. Vaya, te ves distinta… ¿te has arreglado el pelo?

Ella se ruborizó un poco, de hecho, era verdad; había cortado esos grotescos mechones de pelo que normalmente le sobresalían de su cabellera. He de reconocer que estaba más guapa de ese modo.

-Sí… - Respondió la pelirosa – Pensé que ya iba siendo hora de cambiar de imagen, hasta hace poco me veía a mí misma como una mosquita muerta ¿sabes?

-Tonterías – Irrumpió Kid – Es verdad que así te ves mejor, pero nunca has sido una mosquita muerta, Crona.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

-¡OEEE! ¡Ore-sama ya llegó! – Black Star… - ¿Qué hay chicos?

Tsubaki llegó corriendo detrás de él haciendo ruido con los tacones.

-Por favor Black Star… no corras así… llevo tacones y me voy a caer… - Dijo ella exhausta.

-¿Qué? Oh, perdona Tsubaki – Respondió el peliazul sonriendo ampliamente y llevándose la mano a la nuca.

La verdad es que Black Star estaba muy cambiado últimamente, ya no se comportaba de esa manera tan despreocupada e infantil con su arma y era más responsable con sus misiones. Supuse que lo hacía para impresionar a Tsubaki.

De pronto, esa sensación de molestia e intranquilidad que apelmazaba el aire que respiraba me embriagó, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Wings andaba cerca; y por lógica, Estela también. Me volteé al escuchar la voz del ángel y su arma saludándonos. Intenté corresponder a su saludo con la misma cordialidad, pero la enorme e irracional repugnancia que incomprensiblemente sentía hacia él solo me permitió dirigirle una media sonrisa. No podía entender por qué notaba esto hacia uno de mis mejores amigos, me llevaba muy bien con él y no quisiera perder una amistad por algo tan extravagante. Él notó mi nerviosismo y me dirigió una larga y seria mirada ¿qué pretendía? ¿Psicoanalizarme? Esa actitud solo consiguió aumentar la tensión del ambiente. Liz y su hermana rompieron el incómodo silencio:

-¡Bueno! ¡Si no nos damos prisa se acabarán los canapés! ¿Verdad Patty?

-¡OOOHH! ¡CANAPÉEEES! – Gritó Patty entusiasmada con los ojos brillando - ¡Vamos hermana, hagamos una competición de comida!

Las Thomson salieron corriendo hacia la puerta del Shibusen, que brillaba debido a las luces de su interior, seguidas por Kid y por lo tanto por todos nosotros. Maka me tomó de la mano con fuerza y me miró entre interrogante y preocupada queriendo decir: "¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué razón?", yo la respondí:

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada – Sonreí – Tú solo espera a la sorpresa…

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y entramos al Shibusen. La misma fiesta de siempre: mesas llenas de comida, la banda cantando y tocando en el escenario, la gente conversando y bebiendo de sus copas… y el odiado piano… el cual debía tocar cada año a petición de Maka. Después de un tiempo relajado de la tensión que me causaba estar junto a Wings, nos sentamos en las mesas para cenar y ver las interpretaciones del escenario. Reímos, nos divertimos y aplaudimos con cada una de ellas y cuando la última actuación humorística llegó a su fin, Shinnigami-sama subió para decir unas palabras:

-¡Holita a todos! – Dijo con su tono de voz tan poco serio – Quisiera aprovechar la situación para desearos una feliz Nochebuena y Navidad… y bueno, aquí hay alguien que también quiere sincerarse ante todos ¿no es así Soul-kun?

Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Shinnigami-sama era el único conocedor de la sorpresa que pensaba dar a Maka esa noche y me acababa de llamar al escenario como habíamos quedado para que se la diese delante de todo el mundo. Así es, ahora vais a ver lo que tanto tiempo os he estado ocultando. Me levanté de mi silla algo intimidado por las miradas interrogantes de todo el Shibusen, estaba muy avergonzado, nunca se me dio bien hablar ante un montón de gente tan numeroso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás; tomé aire con nervios y me dirigí al micrófono en medio del escenario aguantando la respiración por unos segundos. Con una de mis manos tomé el micrófono y con la otra agarré con fuerza la cajita metida en el bolsillo del pantalón de mi traje.

-Ejem… Bueno, yo quiero aprovechar para proponerle algo a mi novia Maka…

Ella se sorprendió de sobremanera, lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera a una velocidad incontrolable. Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos por un momento y volví a la carga.

-Maka… - Tragué saliva – Ca-ca… ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO, MAKA! – Yo saqué de mi bolsillo la cajita y en ella se vio relucir el brillante anillo.

Todo el mundo se quedó de piedra y Maka abrió los ojos como platos mirándome jadeando y roja a más no poder, al igual que yo. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio unos instantes hasta que Maka se levantó sonoramente de la silla y se abalanzó a mí corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡SÍ! ¡¡Sí QUIERO!!

Me abrazó con fuerza haciendo que me cayera al suelo y todo el mundo nos vitoreó y felicitó gritado de alegría. Maka me miró a los ojos sonriendo llena de felicidad y me besó, allí en el suelo delante de todo el Shibusen. Yo correspondí su beso con una alegría incontenible… ella había dicho que sí, ahora estaríamos juntos de verdad. Nos levantamos con la ayuda de nuestros compañeros:

-¡Oh, Soul! – Dijo Marie-sensei emocionada - ¡Eso ha sido tan hermoso!

-Os felicito, de veras ha sido muy repentino, pero espero que todo vaya bien – Comentó Kid sonriente.

-¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡Ahora mi Maka se alejará más de mí! ¡NOOO!

Spirit lloriqueaba y se lamentaba mientras se revolvía en el suelo como un niño pequeño en plena rabieta… intentamos ignorarle mientras recibíamos más y más felicitaciones por parte de todos:

-¡Es genial Maka! Estoy muy contenta por vosotros dos – Estela nos abrazó a ambos con una fuerza que nos dejó sin respiración.

-E-Estela… - Dije yo ahogado – N-Nos est-estás… ahogando…

-¡Oh, perdón! A veces no controlo mi fuerza jeje.

No me hizo ni pizca de gracia. Noté cómo alguien me pasaba el brazo por los hombros, me atraía hacia él y me frotaba la cabeza con el puño. Era Wings.

-¡Te lo tenías bien guardado! – Comentó de una forma bastante brusca para que se tratara de él – Eres increíble tío, yo JAMÁS habría sido capaz de hacer eso ante tanta gente.

Al principio no me importó su amistoso y bruto trato, pues mi alegría me impedía enojarme con nadie, pero… después, el hecho de estar cerca y (además) en contacto con él me hizo sentir, no solo esa sensación de rabia y repugnancia de siempre, sino mareado… como si estuviese a punto de echar todo lo comido anteriormente. La verdad, no me explicaba el por qué de que al estar tocando al ángel me entrasen arcadas, era una sensación vomitiva y odiosa que me hacía perder los pocos nervios que tenía. Con esfuerzo para no salir corriendo, me zafé de él y jadeando me excusé para ir al baño, todos lo comprendieron por supuesto, y por suerte nadie notó el que yo me encontrase en ese estado de retortijones… todos excepto… Wings, que me miraba con cara seria y dura mientras yo me dirigía al lavabo ¿sospechará algo? Espero que no… lo último que necesitaba era una amistad rota por una tontería así.

Cuando alcancé el baño, casi perdí el equilibrio y me apoyé en la pared para no caer al suelo por el intenso dolor que en mi estomago se acumulaba. En mi cabeza resonaban los inteligibles susurros que tanto aborrecía, esta vez eran más claros… decían cosas como: "…..Ángel odioso….. le odio….. le repugno….. le aborrezco con todo mi oscuro ser….." Yo no podía estar pensando eso… simplemente NO TENÍA SENTIDO ¿Cómo sería capaz de pensar algo así de uno de mis mejores amigos? No, no era yo, era la profunda, grave y fuerte voz en mi mente la que me hacía oír esas barbaridades. Me acerqué estrepitosamente al grifo del lavabo para mojarme la cara y relajarme un poco, pero no surtió efecto, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi vista se empezaba a tornar a un tono negruzco cenizo. Miré mi imagen en el espejo, vi a un Soul con cara demacrada y ojeras prominentes, de pronto, la imagen empezó a distorsionarse y decidí no mirarme más… Alguien estaba entrando al baño… Wings, cómo no.

-Soul ¿Estás bien? Se te ve MUY mal… no me estarás ocultando algo ¿verdad?

No podía mentirle, sus plateados ojos detectaban la mentira a kilómetros; por lo que simplemente le ignoré intentando relajarme a pesar de los continuos susurros.

-¿Me estás escuchando? – Esta vez, Wings me miraba entre serio, preocupado y enojado – Hay algo que te está sucediendo… y tengo una ligera idea de qué puede ser…

Qué sabrá él… lo único que deseaba en ese momento era partirle la cara de un puñetazo para que se callase de una maldita vez. Yo mismo me sorprendí por lo que acababa de pensar, pero ya era tarde, mi cuerpo actuaba solo… sentí una inmensa corriente de oscuridad y malevolencia recorriendo cada nervio de mi cuerpo, y con un salvajismo desmesurado, me abalancé sobre mi amigo. Pude ver cómo él materializaba su espada angélica y detenía mi ataque… no lo comprendía, ¿necesitaba su espada para detener un simple puñetazo? Observé con más detenimiento la situación y pude ver cómo sostenía en mi mano una negra espada europea que hacía un metálico ruido al contacto con la de Wings… no quise hacer caso a lo que mi sentido común deducía y miré hacia el espejo. Con horror, descubrí cómo mi traje estaba desgarrado por la espalda, de la cual sobresalían dos enormes alas plumíferas negras… No podía ser cierto…

-Eres un demonio… Soul – Dijo Wings frunciendo el ceño.

Qué tal?? Bueno, reconozco que le he dado un cambio MUY brusco a la historia… pero es que me encantan las historias de luchas entre seres de luz como los ángeles y seres de oscuridad como los demonios…. Qué miedo me doy a veces xD en fin dejad un review plis! Me ha costado mucho poder terminar el cap con tantos exámenes!!


	16. Atando cabos sueltos

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Debido a la ENORME confusión causada por la liberación del demonio en el interior de Soul, me veo obligado (más bien necesitado) a explicar el porqué de esto… y bueno, en este cap todo se aclarará, asi que no os preocupéis queridos lectores ;)

_Capítulo XV_

_Atando cabos sueltos_

_[Soul's POV]_

Wings seguía mirándome con esa expresión de gravedad, preocupación y un poco de rabia (probablemente debido a mi condición de demonio) mientras yo observaba aterrorizado mis apéndices plumíferos que me surgían de los omóplatos. Me alejé de mi amigo dejando caer la negra espada al suelo; estaba en pleno estado de shock… no, no era posible… ¿cómo puedo ser yo un demonio, la encarnación viva de la oscuridad? Me palpé las alas con mis manos para comprobar si de verdad eran reales, lo eran. Wings seguía tranquilo y sin despegar su mirada de mí ¿cómo era él capaz de contenerse a despedazarme ahí mismo sabiendo lo que soy? Yo sin embargo había estado a punto de acabar con su vida… Me odié a mi mismo por ser un demonio, por haber querido dañar a mi amigo y por no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes… Con desesperación, agarré una de mis alas con fuerza y empecé a desplumarla.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! – Gritaba yo - ¡No es cierto, yo no soy un demonio! ¡NO LO SOY!

Wings tornó su expresión a una de comparecencia y detuvo mi mano, lo que provocó que yo me zafase de él por puro asco que sentía hacia su luz.

-Por mucho que nos duela admitirlo, lo eres Soul – Dijo amargamente – Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarme con mi primer antagonista en el cuerpo de mi amigo…

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser? Yo soy un humano normal… un arma.

-A veces, la verdadera esencia de un alma surge por distintas razones – Comentó – Pero las posibilidades que explican el porqué de la transformación son incontables…

No quería pensar que todo esto era cierto, no podía estar pasándome a mí… Me llevé una mano a la frente, me dolía la cabeza a horrores. Mi amigo volvió a hablar:

-Siento que hayamos tenido que descubrirlo el día en el que le pediste compromiso a Maka…

-Qué sabrás tú… joder, no tienes ni idea de nada… – Mi lado demoníaco volvía a la carga, pues el hecho de que él sea luz y yo oscuridad nos convierte en enemigos, por muy amigos que seamos.

Él me dedicó una larga, seria e imperturbable mirada mientras entornaba los ojos.

-Puede que seas mi amigo, Soul, pero eso no me quita el derecho a poder descuartizarte aquí mismo por el simple hecho de ser un demonio.

Nos fulminamos con la mirada. Ambos sabíamos que peleando no solucionaríamos nada, pero nuestras antagonistas esencias nos pedían a gritos acabar con el repugnante ser que ahora mismo teníamos delante de nuestras narices. Hicimos un enorme esfuerzo por controlarnos y nos relajamos un poco.

-Mira… no sé cómo ha podido pasar esto, pero lo último que quiero es matarte, tío – Dije suspirando y evitando su mirada.

-Yo tampoco, pero esto es… tan raro… - Wings parecía estar pensando en algo – Debemos hacer algo con todo este estropicio… y me parece que lo de tus alas va a ser un problema.

Es verdad. Debido a la enorme liberación de energía que surgió al entrechocar las espadas, todos los espejos se habían convertido en fragmentos afilados y reflectantes adheridos a la pared… y yo NO PODÍA salir afuera con mis alas al descubierto, creo que es bastante fácil de comprender por qué ¿no? Intenté con todas mis fuerzas desmaterializar mis plumíferas extremidades del mismo modo que me transformaba en guadaña, pero por razones que desconocía, no fui capaz de hacerlo. Wings se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y me dijo:

-Si te sirve de ayuda, no lograrás controlar todos tus poderes hasta pasado un día y medio.

Yo le miré atónito. ¿Un día y medio?

-¿¡QUÉ?! – Grité muy alterado - ¿Y cómo coño se supone que voy a salir de aquí sin que tenga que destruir el techo y salir volando?

Él frunció el ceño ante mi violenta reacción.

-No me grites que ya te he oído, demonio – Dijo con sorna, pero se tranquilizó – Perdóname… ejem, bueno existe una alternativa, pero no te va a gustar…

Le miré desconfiado.

-Continúa…

-Verás, nuestras auras son polos opuestos, pero si una ejerce mayor presión sobre la otra; ésta puede llegar a ser anulada por un tiempo, lo que sellaría momentáneamente todos lo poderes anteriormente liberados.

No entendí absolutamente nada de lo que me dijo. Con impaciencia y nerviosismo, le dije:

-Especifica, que no entiendo nada.

-Tenemos que sincronizar nuestras auras, de ese modo yo podré anular tus poderes por un tiempo.

Mi cara se tornó inconscientemente a una expresión de profunda rabia y asco. ¿Tenía que dejar que un ángel me tocase? No, de ninguna manera. Puede que se tratase de Wings, pero era mi antagonista, después de todo… y mi anterior experiencia con el contacto de su piel ya fue bastante vomitiva y desastrosa para mi alma como para quererla repetir.

-NO – Dije seco y a punto de estallar - ¿Me tomas el pelo? Debe de haber otra forma.

-Es eso o quedarte a dormir aquí hasta mañana por el mediodía… tú decides, pero creo que Maka se sentiría muy sola la noche de su proposición, porque lo pensabas "celebrar" con ella ¿me equivoco?

Es verdad. Había pensado en volver hacerla mía esa noche para expresar una vez más lo mucho que la quería… pero es que el simple hecho de combinar mi aura y tocar a Wings me repugnaba. Entonces pensé que seguramente a él también le dé asco tener que tratar con un demonio, a pesar de que este sea su amigo, y sin embargo estaba sugiriendo la idea para que yo pueda salir de aquí sin problemas… me sentí avergonzado, frustrado y furioso conmigo mismo; era un egoísta, no me había percatado de ello antes.

-De acuerdo – Terminé accediendo – Pero espero que sea rápido e indoloro.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No prometo nada, pero haré lo que pueda por no vomitar.

Ese comentario me molestó mucho, Wings debió de notarlo y se disculpó:

-Perdón, no debí decir eso…

-Da igual, haz el favor de empezar de una vez.

Él entornó los ojos y empezó a darme instrucciones:

-Lo primero, recoge tu espada, pues dudo que sobrevivas sin ella; segundo, coloca tus manos extendidas delante de ti; y por último, deja que mi aura penetre en ti.

Ambos habíamos juntado nuestras manos delante de nosotros. Cuando entré en contacto con él, mis tripas rugieron con fuerza dando a entender lo disgustadas que estaban con esta desagradable y mareante sensación. Pude notar cómo él también reprimía sus ganas de separarse de mí y lavarse las manos con todo el jabón del mundo, así que me contuve a conciencia. Dejé que mi aura pululase libremente por los servicios y me encontré con una deslumbrante luz blanquecina entre toda mi oscuridad que se acercaba poco a poco a mí. Al principio noté una sensación de alivio y plenitud que me embriagaba, supuse que esa era la reacción que causaba el aura de un ángel en una persona normal, pero después esa plenitud se convirtió en molestia y repulsión; quería que se alejase de mí, que me dejase a mí y a mis tinieblas en paz. Endurecí la coraza que conformaba mi aura con la esperanza de que ese resplandor puro se fuese con viento fresco.

-No te resistas, maldita sea – Dijo Wings con esfuerzo – Si me lo pones difícil ambos lo pasaremos muy mal…

Le intenté hacer caso, dejé abierta una pequeña parte de mi coraza, pues no deseaba que esa indeseable luz me dañase. Sentí cómo era bañado por la pureza del ángel, me sentí sucio, asqueado y molesto; pero Wings también estaba sufriendo, por lo que me controlé. Poco a poco, pude notar cómo mi fuerza y la oscuridad que me recorrían las venas desaparecían dejando paso a una sensación de pesadez y debilidad. Mi aura demoníaca estaba siendo sellada y mis alas desapareciendo… por una parte me alegré de que todo hubiera salido bien, pero no pude evitar pensar con tristeza y frustración que estaba siendo dominado por un ángel… Estos sentimientos de odio, repulsión y orgullo habían surgido como quien abre el grifo, es decir, inmediatamente; supuse que se debía a mi recién adquirida naturaleza demoníaca. Finalmente, mi amigo yo terminamos el proceso y nos separamos rápidamente el uno del otro con molestia.

-Joder… creí que nunca acabarías – Dije sin resuello.

-Ya está hecho ¿no? Pues no critiques… además, todavía tenemos que averiguar por qué ahora te has convertido en un demonio.

-Es verdad, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a consultar la biblioteca? Yo no pienso ir sin Maka, por cierto.

-Por mí vale – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – Pero, Soul, si de verdad quieres que Maka te acompañe deberás decirle lo ocurrido…

-Ya lo sé – Respondí – Y el verdadero problema va a ser salir de aquí sin llamar la atención.

Dicho esto, señalé la parte desgarrada de mi traje por las alas, dando a entender que ver alguien con traje caro y la parte trasera deshecha no era algo muy normal.

-Tranquilo, de eso me encargo yo – Dijo intentando relajarme – Tu sígueme la corriente.

-Está bien, pero solo espero que esto salga bien.

Salimos de los servicios con cautela. Yo andaba detrás de Wings ocultando la parte desgarrada de mi traje contra su espalda. Era una escena bastante rara y cómica, pues andábamos espalda contra espalda como dos idiotas llamando la atención de todos. Cuando alcanzamos a nuestro grupo, todos nos miraron extrañados.

-Estoo… Soul, Wings ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? – Preguntó Maka con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Parecéis esos maniquíes que van en parejas en las tiendas… - Comentó Black Star riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Esto? Oh, no es nada es solo que… - Wings dudó por un momento - … a Soul le duele mucho la espalda y me pidió que si podía apoyarse en la mía ¿VERDAD QUE SÍ, SOUL?

"Será imbécil", pensé exasperado.

-Ehhhmm… ¡SÍ! Claro, es que la en la espalda tengo unos dolores horribles y necesito apoyarla en algo para andar y aquí el indeseab… digoooo… el SIMPÁTICO de Wings me está ayudando.

-Ya… - Dijo Estela no muy confiada – Puede que detectes la mentira a años luz, Wings, pero sin embargo mientes fatal.

Mierda, si siguen así nos van a pillar. Wings improvisó algo repentino, se separó de mí y con rapidez, agarró a Estela y a Black Star (los dos que nos estaban interrogando) por el cuello y se los llevó lejos mientras les iba comentando cosas improvisadas para librarme de las explicaciones y así poder llevarme a Maka al apartamento y explicarle todo lo ocurrido. Mi prometida me miró extrañada, pues no tenía muy buena cara después de haber liberado a mi demonio interior.

-Tienes muy mala cara, Soul – Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con un pañuelo para limpiarme un poco de polvo que tenía en la cara – Oh… Dios mío, Soul ¿¡Qué te ha pasado?!

Maka había visto el enorme desgarrón el traje al acercarse y me preguntaba nerviosa qué me había sucedido.

-Maka… necesito hablar contigo de esto en el apartamento… - Dije tomándola de las manos y mirándola seriamente.

Ella se sorprendió por mi brusco cambio de humor, de alegre a preocupado, y me preguntó una vez más:

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ya te he dicho que necesito decírtelo en privado, vamos.

La tomé de la mano y me la llevé fuera del Shibusen… Sin despedirnos, sin decir nada, cuanto menos tardemos mejor. Una vez fuera, ella me pidió que aminorase la marcha y que no apretase tanto su mano, pues la estaba dañando; la pedí perdón con un beso en la frente y continuamos. Finalmente, llegamos al apartamento, y allí comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Maka… esto es un poco difícil de explicar para mí – Dije entristecido por miedo a que no me aceptase como soy en realidad.

Ella me tomó de la mano y me miró preocupada.

-Soul… me estás asustando ¿Tan grave es? – Preguntó temerosa.

-No creo que pueda decirlo con palabras así que… me valdré de las apariencias.

El sello de Wings empezaba a romperse, por lo que aproveché para mostrarle a Maka mi verdadero aspecto, pues era incapaz de expresarlo con palabras vacías. Me separé un poco de ella e intenté liberar mis alas. Tras unos instantes de esfuerzo profundo por deshacer los últimos deshechos del aura de Wings, logré materializar mis plumíferas y negras extremidades. Maka se había quedado en shock mientras observaba mis oscuras plumas caer lentamente… estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión de desconcierto, sorpresa y… ¿temor?

-Maka… yo soy… - No pude terminar la oración, pues ella estaba acariciando una de mis alas con suavidad.

-Un… ¿ángel con alas negras? – Preguntó con expresión ausente.

-No… yo soy un… - Respiré hondo – Demonio…

Me dirigió una mirada llena de estupor, estaba muy confusa.

-Pero… ¿cómo? Wings tenía una serie de características que hacían que no pareciese del todo humano desde el principio, pero tú… tú siempre has sido un arma…

-Lo sé, y tampoco lo entiendo – Confesé apenado – Todo ha ocurrido muy deprisa…

-¿Lo sabe Wings?

-Sí, él fue el primero en darse cuenta, incluso antes que yo.

Maka se acercó más a mí y me abrazó con ternura.

-Supongo que ahora él y tú estaréis deseosos por mataros… - Dijo muy triste.

-Sí, no lo podemos evitar, es nuestra naturaleza antagonista… pero aún así podemos controlarnos, pues aún nos queda parte de nuestra cordura humana, después de todo; Wings es amigo mío.

Yo correspondía su abrazo a medida que nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-¿Cómo pensáis averiguar cómo te has convertido?

-Hemos pensado que mañana vamos a consultar la biblioteca, quisiera que vinieras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente. Yo volví a hablar quitándole la palabra de la boca.

-Quería saber si tú me aceptarías por el ser de oscuridad que soy – Dije yo.

-Pues claro que sí, idiota – Me tranquilizó sonriendo – Esto no cambia para nada el que yo sigua amándote.

Me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi prometida estaría junto a mí a pesar de ser lo que soy. Quería tenerla, poseerla, amarla… ahora.

-Maka…

Me acercaba lentamente a su rostro. La besé, con ternura y pasión; desmaterialicé mis alas para que no estorbasen, nos tumbamos en el sofá y empecé a desnudarla.

_[Maka's POV]_

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, estaba tumbada en el sofá envuelta en las negras alas y en los brazos de Soul… y desnuda. Recordé de pronto lo que había ocurrido: él había descubierto su verdadera identidad demoníaca y me la había mostrado, más tarde tuvimos un arrebato de pasión en el que nos entregamos el uno al otro. Esta vez había sido diferente, esta vez yo había sentido su oscura aura chisporrotear con fuerza en mi piel… cualquier humana habría perdido el conocimiento ante tal liberación de energía en su cuerpo, pero la acción de las ondas antidemoníacas que mi alma desprendía habían evitado que Soul perdiese el control. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarle, le tapé con una manta para que no pasara frío y me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme y guardar el vestido que usé anoche. Cuando me cambié de ropa, miré por la ventana; aún no había amanecido, pero no tardaría en hacerlo, pues cuando consulté mi reloj ya eran las 6:45 am. Hoy íbamos a visitar la biblioteca del Shibusen para averiguar por qué Soul se había transformado en demonio. De pronto, me acordé de todos mis amigos… ¿Debían saber lo de Soul? Me sorprendí por lo absurdo de mi pregunta, por supuesto que sí, ellos merecían saberlo; me prometí contárselo después de recopilar información suficiente para poder explicarlo. Noté como si algo se estremeciera dentro de mí, concretamente en el estómago… no era dolor, solo una especie de respingo que mis entrañas dieron; no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, pero supuse que tendría algo que ver con el hecho de haber tenido relaciones con un demonio… Soul apareció por la puerta tapando su cuerpo con la manta y las alas.

-Buenos… ¿días? Aún no ha amanecido ¿me equivoco? ¿Por qué te has vestido tan pronto, pues? – Preguntó extrañado.

-Supongo que no tenía nada que hacer – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo – Soul, quería comentarte lo que ocurrió anoche.

Él pareció asustarse un poco mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que mi aura te hizo daño? – Preguntó preocupado.

-No, claro que no – Dije tranquilizándole – Quería decir que tu aura lo hizo aún más especial, y que aunque seas un ser de oscuridad, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Maka… gracias. Pero no creo que los demás reaccionen igual de bien como tú ante la noticia – Él se desanimó.

-Tonterías, deberán admitirlo, después de todo son nuestros amigos.

Él sonrió agradecido por mi comprensión y amabilidad. Me besó con ternura.

Estábamos llegando al Shibusen. Soul afirmaba poder dominar todos sus poderes a la perfección por puro instinto, pues según él, Wings dijo que solo se necesita un día y medio para controlarlos todos. Estaba ansiosa por poder averiguar qué fue lo que hizo que Soul liberase su verdadera esencia de alma y al mismo tiempo intrigada… ¿Cómo sería la forma de Soul transformado en arma ahora que era un demonio? Y lo más importante, ¿cuál sería el resultado de resonar nuestras almas? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estruendoso sonido de las enormes puertas del Shibusen abriéndose. Hoy era Navidad, por lo que no había nadie por los pasillos y pudimos llegar a la biblioteca sin necesidad de avisar. Cuando alcanzamos la enorme sala, allí estaba Wings, sentado en una colosal montaña de libros y leyendo uno muy enfrascado.

-¡¡YA LLEGAMOS, WINGS!! – Le gritó Soul.

El ángel se asustó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó mientras la enorme montaña le aplastaba.

-¡Soul! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Yo le di una reprimenda.

-Porque es divertido ver a mi antagonista derrumbarse – Dijo con una de sus sonrisas de tiburón.

A mí me salió una gotita y me acerqué a ayudar a Wings.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté tendiéndole la mano.

-Sí… solo un poco cansado, no sabes lo estresante que ha sido leerme toda la historia de las memorias angélicas.

-¿¿TE LA HAS LEÍDO TODA?? – Preguntamos Soul y yo atónitos.

-Sí, no pude indagar sobre demonios, pues todo lo referente a ellos está escrito en su propio idioma.

-Un momento… ¿yo hablo demoníaco? – Preguntó Soul sorprendido.

-Sí, y yo angélico; somos bilingües por naturaleza.

-Pero entonces yo no podré ayudaros en la búsqueda si los textos están en demoníaco y angélico – Dije desilusionada.

Wings me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Tranquila Maka, también hay libros en nuestro idioma humano, me he tomado la libertad de amontonártelos ahí.

Señaló con el dedo una mesa de trabajo con varias torres de libros encima de ella. Esa imagen me desanimó bastante ¿tenía que indagar en toda esa contidad de páginas y páginas? Me percaté de que Soul y Wings tenían mucho más trabajo por delante que yo, así que intenté no perder el entusiasmo.

-Muy bien – Dije decidida.

-¿Dónde están los libros sobre demonología? – Preguntó Soul.

Wings dejó de sonreír para mirar a mi compañero con una expresión seria y dura.

-Tercer pasillo a la izquierda, no tiene pérdida – Dijo él – Por cierto, todo el pasillo habla de los demonios, así que ya puedes esforzarte para no dormirte, cosa que dudo que consigas.

Soul entornó los ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Menos humos, que aquí esta uno esforzándose por no hacerte pedazos.

-¿Ah si? Pues la verdad, no lo haces muy bien.

Pude sentir cómo sus dos auras rugían y se estremecían deseando acabar la una con la otra. Me vi obligada a intervenir para que la biblioteca no acabase convirtiéndose en un campo de duelo.

-Basta ya, los dos – Dije mientras me interponía entre ambos – Tú, Wings, ¿es demasiado pedir que NO provoques a mi arma? Y tú, Soul, ¿tanto te cuesta NO responder con la misma impertinencia?

Ambos me miraban atónitos por la facilidad con la que los manejaba a ambos cuando les amenazo con un "Maka-Chop!" (x3) Ambos se pidieron perdón y enseguida nos pusimos a buscar información. Las horas pasaban y nosotros seguíamos enfrascados en las lecturas bebiendo coca-cola para no cansarnos, pues beber café en pleno mediodía no era una perspectiva muy agradable. Descubrí muchas cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo: los nombres que los ángeles y los demonios adoptan dependiendo la jerarquía de puestos; los serafines y los belcebúes tienen nombres con el sufijo "-bel" (Véanse: Luzbel [serafín] y Niorbel [belcebú]), los arcángeles y archidiablos con el sufijo "-el" (Véanse: Uriel [arcángel] y Bael [archidiablo]) y los ángeles y demonios menores no tenían ningún tipo de sufijo, pero a cambio eran compuestos (Véanse: Tar' ehir [ángel] y Mel' ban [demonio]); pero por muy interesante que fuese, eso no me ayudaba para nada para saber qué fue lo que hizo que Soul liberase su lado demonio. Noté cómo mis piernas se empezaban a agarrotar y mi trasero comenzaba a dolerme por estar tanto tiempo sentada, decidí darme una vuelta por la biblioteca para estirarme y de paso ver cómo iban los demás. Llegué a la sección de angelología y me encontré con Wings intentando mantenerse despierto mientras leía con cansancio y enorme tomo de hojas amarillentas… Me di cuenta de que, por mucho que se odiasen, él y Soul seguían siendo amigos, por lo que ninguno de los dos dudaba en sacrificarse por el otro. No pude evitar sonreír de alegría al notar la complicidad que existía entre los dos. Decidí preparar café para más tarde, pues empezaba a oscurecer y todos comenzábamos a estar cansados.

Cuando llegué al pasillo de demonología, vi a Soul leyendo un libro con los ojos como platos y muy entusiasmado, me acerqué a él y le pregunté:

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna – Dijo despegando su mirada de las páginas - ¿Pero acaso sabes lo INCREÍBLE que es todo esto?

-Me hago a la idea, créeme… pero si no encontramos algo pronto todo este trabajo será en vano…

Soul no parecía escucharme, estaba enfrascado en su lectura y parecía mucho más entregado a ella que antes ¿habrá encontrado algo que nos ayude? Mis pensamientos fueron confirmados por él:

-Maka, trae a Wings aquí – Dijo con un tono de voz raramente entusiasmado en él – Esto promete…

No lo dudé ni un segundo, me levanté de la mesa en la que estaba sentada y me dirigí a la sección de angelología. Tuve que despertar a Wings, quien finalmente había caído en manos del cansancio, y le avisé de que por fin Soul sabía algo. Cuando volvimos con mi compañero, éste estaba esperándonos con su sonrisa _cool_ y con los pies apoyados en la mesa.

-¿Te has cerciorado de que la información es de fiar? – Preguntó el ángel sin creerse demasiado su versión.

-¿Por quién me tomas, angelucho? Claro que es de fiar.

Tomó el enorme libro y de él sacó lo que parecía ser una página desplegable. La abrió y abrió hasta que dio lugar a un papel del tamaño de la mesa en el que venían distintos escritos y dibujos. Nos acercamos y Soul comenzó a traducir.

_[Azabache's POV]_

Mientras tanto, una negra y alada sombra sobrevolaba el inmenso desierto en dirección a Death City. El misterioso personaje sonrió alegremente mientras acariciaba su larga y cobriza melena al viento.

-Ah… esta ciudad huele a luz y oscuridad juntas bajo un mismo techo.

¡SÍ! Ya sé que dije que aqui cosas se aclararían pero al final decidí que sería demasiado texto por un solo capitulo asique tened paciencia y esperad a la siguiente entrega! Perdonadme por favor! Pero no puedo escribir tanto en un solo cap!


	17. Visitas de altos mundos

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, nunca lo harán, admitámoslo xD

Como ya sabéis, no pude escribir las razones del porqué de la liberación de Soul en el anterior cap debido a que no podía poner tanta información en una sola entrega… mi diminuta mente no da para más X_X pero ¡ey! Tranquilos porque en esta ocasión lo primero con lo que el cap va a empezar va ser la información que nuestros héroes encontraron en la biblioteca… disfrutad!

_Capítulo XVI_

_Visitas de altos mundos_

_[Wings' POV]_

-Todo demonio puede nacer de dos formas: la primera; por la simple unión de un demonio hembra y otro macho, y la segunda; por la reencarnación que puede llegar a ser recibida como recompensa por parte de su amo y señor. Sin embargo, existe una manera indirecta por la cual estos seres de oscuridad pueden llegar al mundo, la transubstanciación; este extraño fenómeno que en ocasiones se da tanto en ángeles como en demonios, consiste en el paso de un alma demoníaca o angélica que nació de la nada a un cuerpo material ya ocupado por un alma humana. De este modo, ambos espíritus se fusionan y dan lugar a un demonio o ángel menor auténticos. Debido a que el alma nacida de la nada contiene gran cantidad de energía (oscura o blanca, depende de si se trata de un ser de luz o de oscuridad), en muy pocas ocasiones el susodicho poder menor adquirido puede llegar a transformarse en uno equivalente al de un belcebú o un serafín.

Soul dejó de leer el texto de demonología mientras nos miraba a ambos con una sonrisa triunfante y al mismo tiempo tan sorprendido como nosotros por lo que acabábamos de descubrir. ¿Soul y yo éramos el resultado de la fusión de dos almas distintas? No pude evitar sentirme… un accidente… como si mi esencia angelical hubiese nacido por error, como un aborto fallido, vamos. No quise creer lo que en ese enorme folio estaba escrito.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ésa es la razón de tu repentina liberación? Puede ser por otra causa.

-¿Mi repentina liberación? Siento no estar de acuerdo contigo, Wings, pero por lo visto esto se aplica tanto a ti como a mí – Dijo él – Ambos somos el resultado de lo que acabamos de descubrir.

Realmente, yo creía que era un ángel natural, uno de los de verdad; pero todo se había derrumbado ante la exorbitante verdad que se encontraba ante mí en forma de papel. Asumí con dificultad lo que en realidad era yo, un humano convertido por razones del azar en ángel (al igual que Soul) Maka nos miró a ambos algo preocupada al ver cómo nos íbamos desanimando poco a poco.

-Eso significa que no siempre fuisteis lo que sois ahora ¿verdad? Quiero decir… nacisteis siendo humanos y luego os fusionasteis con esas almas.

-Sí, eso parece – Dijo Soul levantándose de su asiento – Bueno, esto ya está hecho; y ahora volvamos, no sabéis la alegría con la que hoy abrazaré la cama.

No podía entender la tranquilidad e indiferencia con la que Soul se tomaba el tema de su propia esencia de alma, era verdaderamente enervante. Respiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme, no quería comenzar otra pelea que (probablemente) acabe terminando en una lucha entre Soul y yo…

-Yo… necesito ir a tomar el aire… - Dije mientras me alejaba de mis amigos lentamente.

-¡Ey, espera! – Me llamó Maka - ¿A dónde vas?

Me detuve y les miré sonriendo forzadamente.

-A la terraza grande, y por favor, necesito estar solo; así que volved a casa…

Maka me miró preocupada y Soul frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras bufaba.

-Haz lo que quieras… - Dijo el demonio mirando para otro lado y guardando los libros usados anteriormente.

Su prometida seguía mirándome suplicante. Esta vez, yo sonreí sinceramente.

-Tranquila, solo voy a asomarme un rato, necesito relajarme.

Ella pareció algo más sosegada y con una sonrisa no muy convincente, se despidió de mí mientras se iba con el demonio. Suspiré con amargura, la noticia parecía haber causado más repercusión en mí que en quien debería (Soul)… Ahora sabía lo que en realidad éramos los dos, sabía que no debía preocuparme por nada excepto por intentar controlar mis ansias de acabar con mi amigo, pero eso no era un problema, pues podía hacerlo… pero entonces ¿por qué me sentía así de raro por dentro? Puede que sea porque ahora sé que mi alma es el resultado de la fusión con otra completamente distinta… sí, seguramente sea eso. Todas estas cuestiones me invadían por dentro mientras miraba ausente la inmensidad del cielo en la terraza. De pronto, sentí unas tremendas ganas de volar… volar y sentirme libre. No lo pensé dos veces, abrí mi camiseta por los orificios de la espalda para que no se rasgase con mis alas, que recién había liberado, y salté al vacío. Estuve un tiempo cayendo en picado hasta que por fin noté cómo me iba acercando al suelo. Con agilidad, alcé mis alas y emprendí el vuelo. Al principio sobrevolaba Death City con ligereza y sosiego, pero más tarde me entregué completamente al viento, realizando todo tipo de acrobacias y piruetas aéreas… Era una sensación maravillosa, me sentía tan liviano y etéreo… Pero todo eso duró bien poco, pues de pronto noté una fuerte y colosal sacudida de presión en el pecho. Empecé a volar en círculos para poder divisar de dónde venía esa sensación tan familiar, y tras unos breves instantes, pude averiguar que se trataba de un aura demoníaca… Aterricé en uno de los tejados de la ciudad, no era el aura de Soul… no, esta era mucho más amplia, poderosa y sobre todo, terrorífica. Aumenté el ámbito de mi propia aura para llamar su atención y atraer al supuesto demonio a mi posición. Tras unos minutos de espera, pude divisar en el cielo a una figura con alas negras que se acercaba a mí… Sentí cómo mi enorme y desbordante odio hacia todo tipo de ser de oscuridad me carcomía por dentro haciendo que desease que aquella figura se acercara más deprisa, pero me controlé, pues se podía notar que su poder era muy superior al mío.

Finalmente, el demonio aterrizó en frente de mí, o mejor dicho, la diablesa; pues observé que se trataba de una chica. Era una muchacha más o menos de mi edad, con los ojos rojos sangre (al igual que cualquier otro demonio), el pelo ondulado, largo y de un hipnotizante color cobrizo, tenía rasgos europeos; concretamente de Alemania, pude deducir, y (perdonad el comentario) unos prominentes pechos bien desarrollados. Dirigí una mirada llena de odio incondicional a la diablesa de aura colosal, ella me respondió con una traviesa y divertida sonrisita.

-¡Mira que querubín tan lindo tenemos aquí! ¿Cómo lo llevas, angelito?

No respondí a su burla, pues es lo que era, una estúpida pamplina de una chica en pleno desarrollo hormonal… cómo no… de todos lo demonios existentes en la infinidad del universo, me tuvo que tocar encontrarme con la típica tía buenorra más hueca que un tocón invadido por termitas…

-Hoy estamos serios ¿eh? Bueno, angelito… que sepas que estoy súper ocupada y que no puedo pelearme contigo ahora, quizás dentro de unos días… por ahora, vengo en son de paz.

La miré desconfiado.

-Habla – Le dije imperturbable.

-¡Wow! Relájate, angelito… - Me respondió ella – Creo que primero deberíamos presentarnos ¿no? Está bien, yo me llamo Naibiel, pero llámame Nana, ¿Y tú eres…?

En un principio, cualquier demonio que me hubiese venido con esas confianzas ya estaría decapitado, pero como dije antes, el aura de esa muchacha era desbordantemente colosal… Y cuando escuché su nombre, supe que debía andarme con cuidado, pues el sufijo "-el" me indicó que se trataba de una auténtica archidiablesa… Lo mío sí que era suerte, no solo era un demonio de lo más retrasado en la historia de la evolución, sino que era nada más y nada menos que una archidiablesa… Decidí seguirle la corriente al menos por ahora.

-Wings, mi nombre es Wings Sorayaki.

-Vaya… ¿usas tu nombre humano para presentarte? Eso sí que es raro… - Me dijo con una expresión de confusión algo parecida a la cara que ponía Patty cuando no comprendía algo – Oh… ¿Y no será que eres un transubstanciado?

Ella sonrió aviesamente para luego soltar una risita burlona.

-Mis disculpas pues, ya tendrás tiempo de adquirir un nombre de verdad… Hasta entonces quiero que me escuches.

De pronto, sentí como si todo mi cuerpo desease escucharla, atenderla y prestarla atención… Supuse que ese era el efecto que su poderosa aura causaba a los demás, aún así, logré liberarme de parte de su atadura mental y recuperar la cordura.

-He venido por orden de mi superior, Astaroth ¿te suena el nombre? Supongo que no… Bueno, el caso es que buscamos a un chico en concreto, es más o menos de tu edad, pelo albino, ojos rojos, dientes de tiburón… y es un demonio transubstanciado ¿Le conoces?

No podía ser cierto, estaban buscando a Soul… ¿Cómo podían siquiera saber de su existencia? No solo eso, también me lo había descrito físicamente, por lo que debían haberle visto en alguna ocasión… ¿pero cuándo?

-¿Me lo dirás?

Naibiel se había acercado a mí quedándonos a escasos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Al principio, sentí asco y repugnancia hacia su inmunda oscuridad, pero luego algo hizo que mis más humanos deseos superasen a mi instinto angelical y me sentí irremediablemente atraído por ella. Era la acción de su embriagadora aura la que me estaba haciendo perder el control. Acercó sus labios a los míos y aspiró el aliento que surgía de ellos haciendo mucho ruido con la garganta. Yo simplemente estaba inmovilizado, incapacitado ante su aplastante poder… no podía hacer nada excepto observar cómo tragaba el aire que yo expulsaba. Finalmente, ella se alejó de mí sonriendo aviesamente.

-Tu aliento sabe a día lluvioso… qué romántico – Dijo riendo – Pero debo darte las gracias, ahora sé con certeza quién es el que estoy buscando… se llama Soul ¿me equivoco?

Salí del embrujo en el que me encontraba sumido y recapacité sobre lo que ella me acababa de decir. Maldije veinte trillones de veces a esa… esa… zorra que me había engatusado y succionado las respuestas que quería con solo aspirar mi aliento. Mis ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche y yo temblaba de ira homicida contra la archidiablesa.

-¡Oh, no te enojes, angelito! Piensa que gracias a ti conseguiré cumplir el encargo antes que mi competidor… que por cierto es uno de los tuyos.

¿Quería decir eso que también había ángeles por aquí cerca?

-No te pienso dejar marchar… - Dije materializando mi espada y aún sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer contra ella.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que vengo en son de paz, así que sé un buen angelito y guarda esa espada ¿si?

Luché por que su aura no me llegase a dominar de nuevo… pero fue inútil, su enorme poder no tenía ni para empezar con mi diminuta luz. Sonrió aviesamente y se despidió lanzándome un beso y guiñando el ojo mientras emprendía el vuelo. Estaba sellando mi aura por completo… no podía moverme y poco a poco, vi cómo todo se volvía oscuro. Soul, Maka… perdonadme…

_[Estela's POV]_

Estaba muy preocupada por Wings, Soul y Maka ¿cómo se les ocurre quedarse en la biblioteca hasta tan tarde? Decidí ir a buscarles por mi cuenta y descubrir qué era lo que estaban investigando, pues Wings no había querido contármelo… Pero en realidad, era yo la que no le escuché cuando me lo iba a decir… ¿queréis saber por qué? Pues bien, lo que pasó fue que la noche de la fiesta en el Shibusen él no me dijo qué era lo que estaba pasando, y me molesté, mucho; pero no lo demostré, pues no quería enojarme con él el día de Nochebuena. Al día siguiente, es decir hoy, me levanté con ganas tremendas de vomitar, y de hecho lo hice… llené todo el lavabo de vómito y Wings lo tuvo que limpiar, pues yo me había mareado de sorbemanera y no me podía levantar del asiento en el que me recosté. Cuando me recuperé, no sé por qué, pero estaba muy alterada, como si todo lo que me ocurriese me enervase exageradamente, y por culpa de esto, tuve una pelea con Wings… Pasó que cuando me iba a contar lo que iba a hacer en la biblioteca, me abrazó con mucha fuerza por la espalda haciendo que me marease otra vez… eso me puso muy nerviosa y me zafé de él con aspavientos. De ese modo empezamos a discutir y él terminó por irse sin decirme nada…

Me sentí el ser más monstruoso de la tierra, ¡pero no fue culpa mía! No tenía ni idea de por qué me sentía así de alterada, o de por qué en ocasiones notaba cómo mis entrañas se estremecieran y pidieran a gritos vomitar… no lo sabía… hasta que lo descubrí. Por si acaso, solo por si acaso, decidí hacerme la prueba de embarazo… y… ¿adivináis qué? Sí, estoy embarazada, por eso estaba como estaba. Pero lo que no podía comprender era por qué las primeras señales habían aparecido dos días después de haberlo hecho con Wings, pues normalmente aparecían a las dos o una semana después… Supuse que ese era el resultado de embarazarse de un ángel. Y ahora estaba yendo a buscarle para pedirle perdón, explicaciones y contarle la gran noticia. Estaba tan contenta, iba a tener un bebé, y el padre iba a ser Wings… mi Wings. Me quedé tan sumisa en mis pensamientos mientras andaba que ni me di cuenta de que cuando giraba la esquina había una persona, contra la que me choqué estrepitosamente y casi me caigo si no fuera por que alguien me agarró de la mano y evitó la caída.

Era un muchacho algo más mayor que yo, con el pelo rubio platino y lacio, rasgos típicos de Norte América, una piel de color ni muy pálido ni muy moreno, era bastante apuesto… y unos deslumbrantes ojos plateados que se me hacían muy familiares. Me quedé unos instantes hipnotizada por su mirada hasta que me libré de su agarre con suavidad y me incorporé.

-¡Oh, perdona! No te vi venir – Me disculpé yo.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo también iba algo despistado – Él le quitó importancia al asunto sonriendo dulcemente – Perdóneme si cree que soy atrevido pero, ¿puede hacerme un favor? Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

Al principio no supe que decir, pues la verdad es que sí que fue MUY atrevido al pedirle algo así a una desconocida, pero algo hizo que me sintiera tranquila con su presencia y su gratuita sonrisa. De verdad, no sé por qué, pero me sentí muy a gusto con ese educado desconocido, por lo que accedí. Por lo visto estaba buscando a alguien, me lo describió físicamente:

-Es un chico más o menos de mi estatura, el pelo castaño ligeramente rizado, de piel morena y tiene los ojos del mismo color que yo ¿le suena?

Estuve un tiempo pensando sobre lo que me había dicho… hasta que todos los rasgos que me explicó encajaron formando en mi mente el rostro de Wings. Miré desconfiada al muchacho ¿acaso conocía a Wings? Debía indagar más.

-Uf… pues no sé, ¿no puedes especificar un poco con la descripción? – Mentí sin vergüenza.

Él me dedicó una mirada de amargura y decepción.

-Mucho me temo que no lo podré hacer a menos que usted deje de mentirme, señorita – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Así que hágame el favor de colaborar, si no es mucho pedir.

No podía creerlo ¿cómo supo que mentía? No podría haberlo sabido por deducción, quiero decir… mis mentiras suelen ser muy naturales y el único que puede saber si digo la verdad es……… ¿Wings? De pronto, lo comprendí todo con estupor, ese muchacho no era un chico normal… era un ángel, estaba más que claro. Esos ojos plateados que parecían ver más allá de lo material y esta sensación de plenitud y tranquilidad… no cabía duda. ¿Pero qué podían querer los ángeles de Wings? Intenté alargar la conversación lo más posible, pero el me cortaba con sus educados cometarios que me engatusaban incomprensiblemente. Pude notar cómo poco a poco el ángel iba perdiendo la paciencia, pero de pronto, alguien apoyó su mano en mi hombro y saludando. Eran Liz, Patty y Tsubaki.

-Hola Estela – Me saludó Tsubaki.

-Y… hola apuesto desconocido – Dijo Liz sin pelos en la lengua al ángel.

Él sonrió algo abochornado apartando la mirada de nosotras. Liz me pasó el brazo del cuello y comentó burlona.

-¿Qué haces flirteando con desconocidos en la noche? No querrás que Wings se preocupe y te pregunte qué hacías tan tarde fuera con sus dos plateados radares que tiene como ojos y que detectan la mentira millones de años luz ¿no?

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Siii! A eso lo llamo yo ser fiel – Comentó igual de bromista Patty mientras Tsubaki les pedía silencio sin poder evitar reírse por lo bajo.

"Oh, genial, DE PUTA MADRE, CHICAS", pensé muy molesta; pues ahora el muchacho sabía cómo se llama a quien busca y con solo eso, un ángel puede llegar hasta esa persona en cuestión de tiempo. Me volteé para mirarle a los ojos.

-Ya lo sabes… estarás contento ¿no? – Le pregunté enojada.

-No sabe lo mucho que me ha ayudado, señorita – Respondió con su dulce sonrisa.

-Qué quieres de nosotros, ¿ángel? – Le volví a preguntar.

Las chicas se quedaron en shock habiendo comprendido el tremendo error que habían cometido haciendo sus típicas e _inocentes_ bromas. El muchacho volvió a sonreír.

-Me temo que eso solo le incumbe a Wings ¿es acaso usted su novia o algo?

-De hecho, estoy esperando un hijo suyo – Dije sin pelos en la lengua y frunciendo el ceño a modo de advertencia, pues no permitiría que me arrebatasen a mi amado.

Las demás se quedaron MÁS shockeadas y sin apenas respiración ante la noticia de mi embarazo.

-Oh… felicidades, espero que nazca sano y fuerte cual lucero que ilumina cada alma angélica.

Yo transformé mi brazo en katana dispuesta a luchar aunque sea contra un ángel. Él me miró tristemente.

-No pienso dañar a un ser vivo que no se lo merezca de verdad, y menos aún si éste está con una nueva alma creciendo en su interior, lo comprende ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Dicho esto, me abalancé sobre él enarbolando mi brazo en el aire. Se alejó unos pasos de mí tras esquivar con pasmosa velocidad mi ataque y liberó sus alas elevándose poco a poco.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo – Dijo cambiando su rostro a un semblante serio – Y perdone mis modales, pues ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Jeaizel; un arcángel, para su información señorita Estela, si no me equivoco.

Esto era malo. Un auténtico arcángel en busca de Wings, los problemas nos volvían a avasallar. Jeaizel sonrió dulcemente de nuevo y emprendió el vuelo. Las chicas se acercaron a mí.

-¡Perdóname, Estela! ¡No tenía ni idea! – Suplicaba perdón Liz.

-Estela… ese chico estaba buscando a Wings ¿verdad? – Preguntó Tsubaki temerosa.

-¿¿Desde hace cuanto que estás embarazadaa?? – Preguntaba Patty anonadada.

-Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, chicas – Dije yo – Debemos apresurarnos; Tsubaki, avisa a Black Star y más tarde buscad a Soul y Maka juntos; Thomson, vosotras id a por vuestro técnico y a por Crona. Cuando estéis listos buscadme a mí y a Wings por los tejados.

-¿Vas a ir a por él aun estando embarazada? Es demasiado arriesgado, Estela – Dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

-Solo estoy de dos días, me irá bien, y ahora ¡vamos!

Todas nos separamos y seguimos nuestros caminos… Todavía tenía que saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo con Soul y este arcángel que busca al futuro padre de mi bebé, pero pensaba averiguarlo esa misma noche.

Bueno os he dejado otra vez intrigados ¿verdad? Jeeje eso está bieeen. En fin no se cuando subire el siguiente cap, pues tanto tiempo de inspiración causará estragos en mi mente xD hasta el próximo cap!


	18. Los Incomprendidos

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Me costó mucho poder terminar este cap… pues estoy muy ajetreado con los exámenes y cuando lo hice no se que coño le paso al lap que se reinició y yo no había guardado el archivo! Argh… me dio mucha rabia, pero ahora que estoy enfermo (por cierto tengo anginas y además agujetas, o sea que básicamente no me puedo mover sin MORIR de dolor) y puedo actualizar así que en parte agradezco haberme puesto malito xD… lo sé, soy muy retorcido.**

_Capítulo XVII_

_Los incomprendidos_

_[Soul's POV]_

No podía dejar de mirar por la ventana preocupado por la intensa sensación de que algo no iba bien en Death City… os parecerá raro, pero noto como una especie de energía aplastante, negra y con un femenino y desconcertante aroma a… ¿lirios? Eso sí que era raro. Me acerqué más a Maka en el sofá para que sus ondas anti-demoníacas calmasen mis instintos de demonio. Ella se estremeció con mi tacto.

-Soul… qué caliente…

-Bueno, tú tampoco estás mal… - Dije interpretando su "qué caliente" por un: "pero qué bueno que estás"

-No me refiero a eso… - Colocó su mano en mi frente – Estás ardiendo. No te encontrarás mal ¿no?

-De hecho, estoy perfectamente – Respondí algo confuso, pues yo no me notaba caliente… supuse que se trataba de la extraña sensación de antes.

De pronto, algo hizo que mi mente diese un respingo en el interior de mi cráneo. Fue como un fugaz y ligero pellizco, pero que se notó mucho. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí instintivamente a la ventana seguido de Maka. Una vez nos asomamos, pude distinguir en el tejado del edificio de en frente a una muchacha de cabellos cobrizos y ojos rojos sangre… como los míos propios, además de unos prominentes y exageradamente desarrollados pechos. La chica sonrió alegremente.

-¡Hola, hermano! ¿Eres Soul?

¿Hermano? ¿Acaso tengo una hermana bastarda o algo así? De pronto, lo comprendí todo, esa chica era un demonio… no, era algo más poderoso.

-Puede… y tú no eres humana ¿me equivoco?

-¡Has acertado! Es verdad, no soy humana – La muchacha jugaba traviesa con sus cabellos – Soy una archidiablesa, Naibiel, pero llamadme Nana.

Maka agarró mi brazo con fuerza, pues intentar enfrentarse a una archidiablesa era algo muy arriesgado. Iba a responder, pero Naibiel se adelantó.

-No sé ni para qué pregunto… tu aura está descontrolada, está claro que eres Soul.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – Preguntó Maka.

-¿De vosotros? – Ella soltó una sonora risita – No no, solo quiero a Soul… bueno, y a ese angelito de antes también, pero eso es asunto de Jeaizel. El caso es que por tu propio bien debes acompañarme.

¿Por mi propio bien? Yo estoy perfectamente en Death City junto a Maka y mis amigos, no pensaba bajo ningún concepto dejarles. ¿Y qué significaba eso de "y a ese angelito de antes también"? Supuse que se refería a Wings.

-Mucho me temo que tendré que rechazar tu "generoso" ofrecimiento – Respondí con sorna – Estoy bien aquí mismo.

-Oh… ¿eso crees? Pero dime: ¿qué pasará cuando tú y tu amigo el ángel perdáis los nervios y acabéis perdidos en vuestros instintos asesinos?

-Pueden controlarse perfectamente – Respondió Maka desafiante – No necesitan tu ayuda.

Ella sonrió aviesa.

-No les estoy ofreciendo ayuda, les estoy OBLIGANDO a aceptarla, pues no sabéis lo mal que lo pasaremos si Lucifer o incluso Metatrón se enteran de que hay dos transubstanciados en esta ciudad…

Un momento… ¿había hablado de Lucifer? No sé quien será ese Metatrón, pero lo que sí sabía era que Lucifer es el amo de todos los seres de oscuridad. Decidí escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué pretendes exactamente? – Pregunté yo.

Naibiel sonrió agradada.

-Ah, veo que ahora me prestas atención… pues bien, por el momento solo debes saber que tú y el angelito nos tenéis que acompañar si no queréis que esta cuidad acabe reducida a cenizas a manos del príncipe de las tinieblas.

-Especifica, o no te seguimos – Exigí - ¿Quieres decir que Lucifer destruirá Death City si se entera de nuestra presencia? ¿Y cómo podemos saber que tú y tu camarada no estáis de su parte?

-Ah ah ah… que conste que el destino de esta ciudad o de sus habitantes nos importa un comino, pero sería una pena desperdiciar a dos transubstanciados como vosotros.

Maka me miraba suplicante, teníamos que averiguar más sobre los planes de la archidiablesa y su socio, el cual no había hecho su aparición todavía. Yo no me pensaba separar de Maka bajo ningún concepto, (y Wings no permitiría que le arrebatasen a Estela de nuevo) pero si lo que decía Naibiel era cierto (cosa que dudo mucho) toda Death City tendría problemas, y muy gordos… Pero tampoco podíamos irnos sin saber qué quieren exactamente, y una lucha contra ella sería un suicidio.

-Comprenderás que no podemos seguirte si no sabemos nada de vuestros planes… - Dije yo.

-Comprensible, pero innecesario… Aunque por lo visto no quieres separarte de esa chica ¿qué te parece si lo hablamos de demonio a demonio? – Propuso con una traviesa sonrisita.

La verdad, prefería negociarlo antes de enfrentarme a ella; pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto acabaría mal… De pronto, los tres sentimos cómo el aire se llenaba de una blanca energía que me enervaba… un ángel se estaba acercando.

-Por fin vais a poder conocer a mi socio – Dijo Naibiel volteándose para mirar al cielo nocturno.

Vimos a una figura de alas blancas acercándose poco a poco a nuestra posición. ¿Cómo era posible que una archidiablesa fuese la compañera de un ser de luz? Wings y yo éramos amigos desde mucho antes, pero ellos dos nacieron siendo lo que son, por eso se me hacía incomprensible. El ángel aterrizó cerca de Naibiel llevando un bulto a sus hombros… me fijé más en lo que llevaba y pudimos descubrir que se trataba de Wings inconsciente.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!? – Preguntó Maka alterada

-Ya estaba así cuando lo encontré, señorita – Respondió el ángel.

-Sí, fui yo la que selló su aura por un tiempo – Dijo Naibiel.

-Por cierto, me llamo Jeaizel; es un placer.

Su nombre denotaba que se trataba de un arcángel… Menuda suerte la nuestra.

-Bien… ¿empezamos las negociaciones? Tu amigo va a venir con nosotros quiera o no, así que más os vale decidiros.

Miré a Maka tristemente, sabíamos lo que ocurriría si no iba con ellos y sin embargo no conocíamos los verdaderos objetivos de esos dos, pues dudo mucho que sea el de salvar la cuidad. Los dos empezamos a hablar por lo bajo.

-¿Qué crees que querrán? – Preguntó Maka.

-No lo sé… pero si no voy con ellos la ciudad está perdida y yo no me pienso separar de ti por nada del mundo.

-Pero Soul… si no te vas todo habrá acabado, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… pero esto es tan difícil…

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas… nos íbamos a casar en unos meses y ni siquiera habíamos empezado los preparativos cuando de repente aparecen esos dos y nos dicen que debemos irnos… Odio todo esto ¿por qué no nos dejan en paz? Tras un tiempo de seguir hablando sobre lo que hacer, decidimos algo los dos juntos.

-No pensamos escucharos si no nos decís lo que pretendéis – Dije yo a los dos socios.

-Ahhh… mira que eres pesado – Comentó la archidiablesa con expresión cansada – Esta bieeeen, pero cuando os lo digamos vendréis con nosotros, no tenemos por qué contaros nada y como mínimo esperamos una compensación.

Eso no me gustó tanto. Si me decían lo que quería tendría que irme sin rechistar. Maka y yo nos miramos tristes, no teníamos elección, pues si no me iba toda la ciudad estaría condenada, incluida Maka…

-Está bien… - Les dije yo resignado – Aceptamos el trato.

-¡Esplendido! – Dijo el arcángel sonriendo dulcemente – Pero creo que deberíamos hablarlo en otro lugar, pues este no es un sitio muy privado que digamos…

Maka me abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba.

-Maka… de verdad, yo no quiero separarme de ti; pero tengo que hacerlo…

-Lo sé y lo comprendo… pero no quiero que te vayas, Soul… no quiero – Dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en mi pecho.

-Muy bonito y romántico, sí, pero no me gusta perder el tiempo; así que o venís no os contamos nada – La archidiablesa nos cortó.

Les dirigí una mirada furiosa.

-Sí, ya vamos…

Tomé a Maka entre mis brazos, me salí por la ventana y materialicé mis alas para reunirnos con esos dos. Una vez llegamos al tejado, oímos a alguien acercarse rápidamente.

-¡¡JEAIZEL!!

Todos miramos hacia donde venía el furioso grito y pudimos ver a Estela abalanzándose contra el arcángel con su brazo transformado en la larga katana. Jeaizel dejó a Wings en manos de Naibiel y empezó a esquivar los ataques de nuestra amiga mientras nosotros estábamos inmóviles sin saber que hacer.

-Por favor señorita Estela, no pienso enfrentarme a usted – Dijo el arcángel.

-¡Devuélveme a Wings ahora!

-Me parece que no lo entiende, y por lo que veo no voy a poder explicárselo si no se calma de una vez.

Pudimos ver cómo Naibiel materializaba su espada para bloquear el ataque de Black Star y utilizaba su aura para desviar las balas de Kid. Incluso Crona estaba luchando contra Jeaizel, pero por lo visto ninguno de los dos estaba devolviendo los ataques. Todos se habían reunido para impedir que nos vayamos… ¿pero cómo se habrían enterado tan deprisa? Actué rápido y les pedí que se detuviesen.

-¡Chicos, parad! ¡No son enemigos!

-¿Estás ciego? – Preguntó Black Star – ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, os intentan llevar con ellos a la fuerza! Dudo que hagan eso con buenas intenciones…

No había forma de hacerlos parar, pero de pronto de los ojos de la archidiablesa surgió un rojizo destello con el que paralizó a todos nuestros amigos.

-¿Por qué los humanos sois tan reacios a escuchar? No deseamos pelear, todo se arregla hablando… - Dijo Naibiel suspirando exasperado.

-¿¡Y por qué deberíamos confiar en una pareja como _vosotros_?! – Preguntó Estela muy alterada haciendo un énfasis en vosotros, pues era muy raro ver a unos seres tan antagonistas trabajar juntos – Lo único que queréis es arrebatarnos a Maka y a mí lo que más queremos en este mundo…

La archidiablesa iba a responder, pero Maka se adelantó:

-No Estela, no es lo que crees – Dijo con un tono tranquilizador – Lo que pasa es que…

Ella fue cortada bruscamente por la chica de cabellos cereza.

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡¡Tu no entiendes nada!!

Una vez dicho esto, Estela rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Maka la miró preocupada con una expresión que decía: "¿Qué la pasa?" Jeaizel notó su confusión y aclaró las cosas.

-Lo que ocurre es que está embarazada de mi hermano de raza, señorita – Dijo con una expresión de amargura.

Todos excepto las Thomsom y Tsubaki nos quedamos anonadados ¿Embarazada? Pero si apenas han pasado dos días desde que lo hicieron…

-Pero… ¿cuándo ha…? – Preguntaba estupefacto Kid.

-Podemos hablar de esto, pero dudo mucho que nos sea posible si esta llorona no se calla – Dijo Naibiel con sorna.

Estela le dirigió una furiosa mirada llena de rabia mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Yo intenté calmarla.

-Es verdad Estela, no es lo que parece.

Naibiel los liberó de la parálisis al ver que no iban a luchar más y Estela cayó al suelo de rodillas desolada al mismo tiempo que era ayudada por Tsubaki y Maka para levantarse. Tras un tiempo para calmarse, se levantó del suelo y me miró con los ojos como platos (al igual que los demás, que no se habían percatado de mis alas hasta ahora), pues ella no sabía que yo era un demonio, ni ella ni nadie excepto Wings y Maka.

-Todo tiene una explicación… - Dije yo al notar cómo todos posaban su mirada en mis negras alas.

-Una que no podremos dar aquí – Continuó Maka – Por ahora debemos escuchar lo que nos tienen que decir…

Todos entendieron que no había otra manera de solucionar esto… pero lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era que tanto Wings como yo tendríamos que irnos por el futuro de esta ciudad…

_[Maka's POV]_

Llegamos a un abandonado albergue a las afueras de la ciudad. Al entrar, pudimos ver que por dentro estaba completamente restaurado y limpio, supuse que este sería el cuartel provisional de los socios. Fuimos sentándonos en una larga mesa de oscuro ébano y las explicaciones comenzaron. Al principio, contamos a todos nuestros amigos lo que ocurrió con la verdadera esencia demoníaca de Soul y tras muchos comentarios y preguntas sobre el asunto, Wings recuperó el conocimiento. Nos costó mucho hacer que se tranquilizase al ver que se encontraba bajo el mismo techo que dos demonios, pero finalmente lo conseguimos. Le presentamos a los que nos trajeron aquí y ellos nos contaron lo que pretendían con todo esto.

-Para empezar, sabed que pertenecemos a una organización completamente ajena a Lucifer o a Metatrón llamada _Los Incomprendidos_, que tiene como objetivo ayudar a los transubstanciados perseguidos sin piedad por ambas razas, así como también perpetuar la especie denominada como _Los hijos del equilibrio_, los cuales son el resultado de la unión entre ángeles y demonios – Explicó Jeaizel.

-¿Quieres decir que los transubstanciados se los trata como a…? – Pregunté sin llegar a terminar la oración, pues Naibiel me interrumpió sonriendo alegremente.

-Como a auténticos animales de cuadra listos para la matanza, sí.

Pude notar cómo a Soul y Wings se les erizaban los pelos de todo sus cuerpos y cómo sus rostros se tornaban a una expresión de tristeza y amargura, pues por lo visto no eran aceptados en ninguna de las dos sociedades de seres de luz u oscuridad.

-Perdonad su sinceridad… a veces se pasa con sus comentarios – Se disculpó educadamente el arcángel.

-¿Y qué es eso de _Los hijos del equilibrio_? – Preguntó curioso Black Star.

-Como mi compañero dijo antes, _Los hijos del equilibrio_ son el resultado de la unión entre un ángel y un demonio; tienen la apariencia de un humano normal, pero en realidad tienen unas características que les diferencian de los demás, como el color violeta oscuro de sus ojos, o el hecho de que no se sientan atraídos ni por el bien ni por el mal. Para los que no pertenecen a nuestra organización, eso es un auténtico insulto contra las leyes de lo natural – Explicó la archidiablesa.

-Y decidme… ¿vosotros os habéis propuesto _perpetuar_ esa especie? – Inquirió traviesa Liz.

-¡Liz, por favor! – Le riñó su técnico, pues este no era momento para bromas.

-¿Qué? Solo tenía curiosidad…

-De hecho, hace tiempo que nos decidimos a tener hijos ¿verdad, Nana? – Dijo Jeaizel sonriendo dulcemente a su… ¿qué eran? ¿pareja estable, prometidos o marido y mujer?

-Sí, y dentro de una semana… - Naibiel sonrió algo sonrojada.

-Volvamos al tema que verdaderamente nos ocupa ¿vale? – Dijo Soul algo molesto.

La pareja carraspeó avergonzada y siguieron con sus explicaciones:

-Queremos llevaros con nosotros no solo por vuestro propio bien, pues ya sabéis lo que le Lucifer le hará a vuestra cuidad si no os alejáis de ella, sino porque nos interesa MUCHO conseguir nuevos adeptos a nuestra causa – Explicó el arcángel.

-Nosotros no lo sabemos… - Confesó Estela molesta por que lo se lo hayamos dicho antes a los demás.

-Oh… es verdad… pues verás Lucifer reducirá Death City a cenizas si estos dos se quedan en ella solo para asegurarse de que no quede ni el polvo de sus cuerpos transubstanciados, pues al príncipe de las tinieblas le repugna todo lo que no sea un demonio, incluso los humanos.

Todos se estremecieron con la sincera y tranquila respuesta que les dieron.

-Pero eso es… horrible… - Comentó Tsubaki llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿A que si? Por eso nos separamos de la soberanía de ambas razas, por sus extremistas leyes – Dijo Naibiel con un tono de rabia en su voz.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un largo y tendido tiempo. Soul y yo porque sabíamos que ahora venía la despedida, los demás porque no sabían qué decir y la antagonista pareja porque estaban esperando nuestra parte del trato.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué? – Rompió el silencio Wings.

-Ahora os toca a vosotros daros lo que nos toca – Respondió la archidiablesa con su aviesa sonrisa.

No fueron necesarias más explicaciones, estaba más que claro lo que pedían a cambio de la información que nos dieron. Estela y Wings se levantaron de sus asientos para arremeter bruscamente.

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma de impedir la destrucción de la ciudad! – Dijo Wings muy alterado

-¡Sí! ¡Y yo no pienso criar a mi hijo sin que este conozca a su padre! – Casi gritó Estela.

De pronto, Wings se sentó de golpe en el asiento, por lo visto no sabía nada de su embarazo…

-No sabía que tú estuvieses… - Confesó nuestro angélico amigo.

-Wings, te lo pensaba decir hoy mismo, pero estos dos me lo impidieron – Dijo ella con una mirada de rencor hacia la pareja.

-Es… ¡genial! ¡Estoy tan contento! – Wings le tomó de las manos muy alegre.

No pude evitar alegrarme por ellos y al mismo tiempo entristecerme, pues su bebé no conocería a su padre…

-Pero… este viaje que harán no durará para siempre… ¿verdad? – Inquirí temerosa por lo que me puedan responder.

Jeaizel sonrió dulcemente, mucho más que en las anteriores ocasiones y eso me hizo sentir muy relajada.

-Claro que no ¿quién dijo nada de separaros por siempre? Solo será una temporada en la que conocerán nuestra organización y aprenderán a controlar sus instintos, así como sus poderes.

Todos nos sentimos infinitamente felices mientras yo abrazaba a Soul con todas mis fuerzas… Ahora estaríamos juntos dentro de una pequeña temporada, y aunque se me haga terriblemente larga y dolorosa, podía esperar; como seguramente también podría hacer Estela. De todas formas, no estaría sola… y no me refiero a mis amigos, sino al bebé que yo misma estaba esperando y del que todavía no le había hablado a Soul por temor a cómo reaccionase.

**En mi opinión, este cap me quedó bastante raro… pues la mayoría de cosas las improvisé sobre la marcha y no sé si me quedó del todo bien =S me podréis decir? Quiero vuestra opinión, como bien sabéis, queridos lectoras/as ^^**


	19. ¿Adios? Eso nunca, hasta pronto

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, obvio ¿no?

Para vuestra información, me disgustó BASTANTE el no recibir ningún review a pesar de los innumerables hits que el anterior cap tuvo… bueno, excepto el generoso (y algo criticón xD) comentario de QueenTigrilla95, a la cual ya considero una compañera y _amiga_ (en sentido figurado y dentro de lo que cabe ser amigos en Internet) de "aventuras-fiction"; Tigrilla, eres lo más ;)…. Y bueno…. Este es el último cap… ¿¿¿no es increíble??? Pero voy a hacer un epílogo, así que no os pongáis melancólicos hasta que lo suba ^^

_Capítulo final_

_¿Adiós? Eso nunca, hasta pronto_

_[Estela's POV]_

Eran las 5:27 am y yo no podía dormir… me había levantado de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Wings para ir a la sala y sumergirme en mis pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tardarán mi ángel y Soul en volver? ¿Vendrá a tiempo para ver nacer a nuestra hija? (sí, Jeaizel aseguró que se trataba una niña cuando en una ocasión colocó su mano sobre mi vientre) Una niña… apenas me había quedado embarazada y ya estaba pensando en distintos nombres que ponerla… Al principio pensé en los típicos de mi linaje estelar: Lossa, Méda, Kometta… pero los descarté todos, pues prefería decidirlo con Wings en el momento en el que se despertase. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta con los puños. Al principio me asusté un poco ¿Quién será a estas horas de la madrugada? Con silencio para no despertar a mi técnico, fui a abrir la puerta.

-Querida prima, la he echado de menos.

Esa voz me era muy familiar… abrí la puerta por fin y me encontré con dos pares de ojos añil que brillaban llenos de alegría nostálgica. Eran mis primos Houki y Boshi.

-¡Primos! Yo también os he extrañado mucho – Dije mientras les abrazaba – ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? Se supone que me vendríais a visitar el mes que viene.

-Es cierto – Respondió Boshi – Pero no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras nuestra Estela despide a su amado sola y esperando a una hija…

Eso me sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿Cómo sabéis todo eso? – Pregunté muy aturdida - ¿Quién os informó?

-Un demonio y su prometida – Respondió sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se movía a un lado y dejaba a la vista a una muchacha de ojos jade, Maka.

¿Ella se lo había dicho? Por una parte me molestó un poquito (pero muy poquito) pues ella no tenía que haber hecho eso sin avisarme, pero por otro lugar me alegró mucho que se preocupara por mí y por que me haya ayudado a reencontrarme con mis primos.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo sin haberte avisado antes… pero supuse que tanto tú como ellos estabais ansiosos de volver a veros y además tengo algo que decirte – Dijo Maka.

-No tiene importancia, de hecho te lo agradezco – Yo sonreí – Adelante, pasad.

Los gemelos entraron al piso observando con expresión extrañada cada parte de este mientras Maka andaba algo desanimada. Al principio, les conté con algo más de detalle lo ocurrido a mis primos.

-Si hubieses visto la cara que puso mi hermano cuando Maka le contó que estabas embarazada te habrías reído como yo no pude – Comentó Houki serio.

-No me lo recuerdes… ¡Es que no me pude creer que te haya dejado preñada y encima ahora se vaya! – Dijo Boshi algo alterado, como siempre – Aunque… bueno, el marcharse no es opción suya por lo que veo.

-Sí, lo hacen para proteger la ciudad hasta que Lucifer pierda de vista su rastro de transubstanciados, así que volverán dentro de un tiempo; pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme infinitamente triste… - Continué yo.

Pude notar cómo Maka tornaba su cara a una expresión que irradiaba el mismo sentimiento de melancolía que yo, por eso le pregunté lo más amable posible:

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Maka?

Ella me miró entre amarga y feliz.

-Estela, gemelos – Se nos dirigió a todos – Yo… también estoy embarazada.

Por un momento me sorprendí mucho y casi me quedé en shock, pero me tranquilicé poco a poco. Le dirigí una sonrisa relajante a mi amiga.

-Maka, eso es genial ¿lo sabe Soul?

-No… - Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza – No se lo dije por miedo a como reaccionase… y si no me doy prisa se irá sin saberlo…

-Pues entonces lo que debe hacer es decírselo y ya está – Comentó Houki.

-¡Lo sé! Pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que puede que no le guste el tener hijos ahora, ya conocéis a Soul.

Miré a mi amiga preocupada ¿A qué se debía este brusco cambio de humor? Y ahora que lo pienso… si ambos bebés nacen con las esencias de alma de sus padres ¿se llevarán bien o intentarán matarse? Todas estas preguntas fueron interrumpidas por Wings, quien acababa de despertarse y había entrado en la sala con expresión cansada… y en bóxers.

-¿Por qué hacéis tanto ruidoooooo? – Preguntó bostezando.

De pronto, abrió los ojos y se quedó en shock al darse cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior delante de sus "cuñados" y Maka.

-Estoooo… mejor me voy a cambiar… - Dijo muy avergonzado y yendo a la habitación.

Todos nos reímos por lo bajo y esperamos a que volviese para explicarle todo.

-Ya veo… - Dijo cuando Maka le contó que estaba embarazada - ¿Me permites?

Ella le miró confundida mientras él acercaba su mano a su vientre. Comprendí que lo que quería era averiguar sin necesidad de ecografías si el bebé era niño o niña, pues todos los seres de luz tienen la habilidad de identificar y rastrear a fondo todo tipo de ser viviente; incluso si este apenas tiene unos días de vida. Maka por fin recordó el momento en el que Jeaizel hizo lo mismo conmigo y permitió a Wings posar la palma de su mano en su vientre. Tras unos instantes en los que mi técnico se concentraba con los ojos cerrados y mis primos observaban atentos, Wings detuvo su identificación y dijo:

-Será un niño precioso – Él sonrió – Se parecerá mucho a ti, Maka.

Todos le miramos aturdidos ¿Cómo podía saber cómo iba a ser el bebé cuando creciese? Él notó nuestra confusión y nos explicó que si se deseaba, también podía averiguar cómo sería físicamente el hijo.

-Un niño… Estoy muy contenta – Dijo Maka con los ojos brillando – Pero sigo sin estar segura de cómo reaccionará Soul…

Boshi se alteró otra vez.

-¡Pero tonta! ¿Cómo va a reaccionar si no? ¡Pues alegrándose, claro que sí! Y no me lleves la contraria.

-Pero yo…

Boshi y Wings siguieron animándola mientras yo pensaba en que Maka estaba muy indecisa y algo distraída para ser ella, empezaba a ser más cerrada que Crona, por lo que me preocupé un poco. La chica decidida, con espíritu de lucha y activa que conocíamos se había convertido en una muchacha totalmente distinta cuando se enteró de que estaba preñada… Houki adivinó mis pensamientos y me dijo con su tono neutro (pero alentador) de siempre:

-No te preocupes, volverá a ser la de siempre, tenlo por seguro.

Yo asentí algo más tranquila, pues estaba claro que Maka no se dejaría vencer por un acontecimiento tan alegre y maravilloso como es tener un hijo… siempre y cuando el padre no se vaya a ir el día siguiente… Ella parecía algo más relajada ahora y parecía que esos dos habían conseguido animarla a decírselo todo a Soul. Wings me dedicó una de sus fulgurantes sonrisas y yo suspiré de pura plenitud al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento de enorme congoja y tristeza me embriagaba por dentro… supongo que ya sabéis por qué es ¿no? Decidí sacar el tema de cómo íbamos a criar a nuestros hijos una vez los padres se hayan ido.

-Si ambos heredan las esencias de alma de Soul y mía, tendréis que hacer algo para que no se hagan trizas el uno al otro… - Dijo Wings algo preocupado.

-Podríamos hacer que creciesen juntos desde pequeños y así conseguir que sus auras se acaben compaginadas la una con la otra, de ese modo sus instintos asesinos desaparecerían por completo – Comentó Houki – Lo mismo pasa con los perros y gatos: si un cachorro perro y otro gato crecen juntos desde su nacimiento, acaban por llevarse bien.

-Buena idea – Apoyó Maka – Pero no sé si funcionará.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo ¿no Maka? – Dije yo.

Ella asintió y luego bostezó largamente, ya era muy tarde y mañana Wings y Soul se iban a ir muy pronto desde por la mañana.

-Será mejor que volvamos… - Comentó Boshi.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunté yo triste – Apenas habéis llegado y no me contasteis cómo van las cosas en el Palacio Volante.

-Es verdad, pero vinimos sin permiso y además muchos temas nos ocupan allí para venir aquí cuando no nos toca.

Lo comprendí con amargura y tuvieron que irse. Tras despedirles por la ventana, pues habían desarrollado un sistema de vuelo basándose en el poder de Boshi, Maka se fue también.

-Muchas gracias por todo, chicos – Dijo ella abrazándonos en la puerta de salida.

-No hay de qué, y ahora corre, falta poco para que el sol salga y tu prometido se despierte, recuerda que se lo tienes que decir antes de la despedida – Dijo Wings.

-Sí, adiós… quiero decir, hasta luego.

Cuando los dos no quedamos solos en el apartamento, él me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

-Quedan unas pocas horas para tener que irnos, las pasaré contigo – Me susurró al oído.

Yo le respondí besándole en la frente, yo también quería estar con él hasta que tuviese que marcharse y no volver a verle en una dolorosa y larga temporada.

_[Maka's POV]_

El sol enseñaba perezosamente su cara de loco entre las montañas mientras daba unos tintes naranja-rojizos y azules al cielo que acababa de despertar junto a mi amado. Yo revolvía suavemente su blanco cabello al mismo tiempo que él acariciaba una de mis mejillas con ternura, él había acurrucado su cabeza en mi regazo y yo estaba sentada en la cama. Nos habíamos pasado la noche sin dormir ni una sola hora… era de esperar, pues hoy mismo Soul y Wings se iban para conocerse y controlarse mejor, para salvar esta ciudad, para… dejarnos solas… Pero no, ellos volverían, Jeaizel lo aseguró; TENÍAN que volver y de hecho lo harán. Aun así, no podía dejar de sentir esta rabia y dolor interior que me carcomía poco a poco… no le había dicho a Soul que íbamos a tener un niño (como dijo Wings) y si no lo hacía pronto se encontraría con un desconocido bebé en su casa cuando volviese ¡Pero no simplemente no tengo el valor para contárselo! Era desesperante, nos íbamos a separar y parte de mí se iría con él a su viaje por los mundos y sin embargo no era capaz de sincerarme. Soul notó mi preocupación.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Yo dudé por un momento, no sabía muy bien qué decirle y además sentía distintos deseos que nunca había notado amontonándose en mi pecho y que debía expresar. Por fin, encontré la forma de decirlos:

-Llévame contigo.

Soul me miró un momento sorprendido y luego entre triste y compasivo.

-Maka… sabes que eso es imposible – Dijo besándome en la frente – Por mucho que ambos lo deseemos tu no puedes viajar por los mundos… y Wings y yo aún no tenemos nada de experiencia en eso, por lo que aprenderemos a hacerlo hoy y no estoy seguro de si saldrá del todo bien.

-Lo sé, pero… pero…

Mis palabras se quebraron entre sollozos ¿Por qué demonios (y nunca mejor dicho) estaba llorando? Yo no deseo llorar, no deseo sentir dolor cuando mi amado se vaya, no deseo… que me deje sola… Soul me abrazó con fuerza y me meció entre sus brazos.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola… si tienes que irte habría querido ir contigo… - Completé finalmente.

-Yo también querría que me acompañases, pero ya te he dicho que no puede ser, Maka…

Le acallé con un apasionado beso. No quería oír nada que consiguiese hacerme sentir peor que ahora, solo quería amarle en los pocos momentos que nos quedaban. Tras un tiempo expresando lo que sentíamos, nos separamos y yo lo miré un poco avergonzada por la repentina interrupción que le causé. Él me acarició sonriendo la mejilla.

-Volveremos, Maka, no os tenéis que preocupar.

-¿Cómo no nos vamos a preocupar? Estaréis fuera a saber cuánto tiempo y noso… Estela está esperando una hija – Estuve a punto de decirle indirectamente que yo también estaba embarazada.

-A nosotros tampoco nos va a gustar alejarnos de vosotras, pero es eso o dejar que todo esto desaparezca convertido a cenizas… y no me pidas presenciar el fin de tu vida de esa forma, eso no.

Me aferré más a si cuerpo y él me correspondió con cariño y calidez. Agradecí su amor, sus mimos, su existencia y su presencia, la cual estaba a punto de desaparecer hasta dentro de un tiempo. Él me volvió a besar con un poco más de delicadeza para luego susurrarme al oído.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides…

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna vertebral. El despertador sonó irritantemente y yo lo apagué dándome cuenta con amargura de que ya debíamos ir al punto de despedida.

-Es la hora… - Dije tristemente.

-Ya…

Nos tomamos de la mano, pero yo preferí andar abrazados. Cuando salimos afuera, Soul me tomó en sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo. La despedida era completamente secreta, nadie en toda la ciudad (ni siquiera Shinnigami-sama) sabía de lo que había ocurrido ayer ni lo que iba a pasar ahora, por lo que empecé a inventarme todo tipo de explicaciones para contarles todo lo ocurrido a todos los que no eran de nuestro grupo. Miré a nuestro risueño sol, pero por alguna razón, esa mañana no estaba riendo cual loco, sino que solo sonreía con la boca cerrada y de una forma más tranquila; como si quisiera transmitirnos la plenitud y relajación de su cálida luz sin llegar a excederse. Tras un tiempo de vuelo, llegamos a un claro en un bosque lejano, allí todos nos esperaban, éramos los últimos en llegar. Ya habían empezado con los lloriqueos y abrazos típicos de las despedidas, Black Star intentaba no llorar mientras daba un amistoso abrazo a Wings y le golpeaba con fuerza la espalda, las Thomsom y Tsubaki ya parecían haberse despedido del ángel, por lo que vinieron con nosotros para terminar lo que empezaron envueltas en ríos de lágrimas; Crona y Kid todavía esperaban su turno para decir adiós en simétrico orden (a petición del chico de ojos ambarinos) y Estela… también parecía estar esperando a que todos acabasen de despedirse para decir adiós la última con los brazos unidos detrás de la espalda y con una expresión ausente y acongojada. Jeaizel y Naibiel estaban un poco más alejados de los demás con cara entre aburrida y nostálgica, pues ya debían de haber hecho esto varias veces. Después de frases como: "Os echaremos de menos", "Pero… ¿Volveréis, verdad?, "No tardéis en venir de nuevo"; nos tocó el turno de decir adiós a Estela y a mí. Despacio, muy despacio, los cuatros nos fuimos acercando a aquellas personas a las que más hemos amado en nuestra vida y cuando nos encontramos, nos fundimos en un triste y profundo abrazo seguido de muchos besos. Pude escuchar a Estela y Wings hablar del nombre que pondrán a su hija:

-Me gusta Dido… - Comentó Wings – Como la reina fundadora del imperio cartaginense…

-Es bonito… - Le apoyó su amada en un susurro.

A mí me pareció un nombre algo rebuscado y muy viejo, pero bonito al fin y al cabo. Eso me recordó algo… debía decirle a Soul lo de mi embarazo de nuestro futuro hijo, era ahora o nunca. Levanté la vista y le miré directamente a los ojos.

-Soul – Le llamé indecisa y al mismo tiempo decidida.

-¿Si?

-Tenía que decirte algo muy importante para los dos…

Él me prestaba toda su atención, todos escuchaban atentos excepto Wings y Estela, pues ya sabían lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Tragué saliva y tomé aire para decir en un susurro apenas inaudible:

-Estoy… embarazada… Soul…

Él no me oyó en absoluto.

-¿Perdona? No te he oído, repite, Maka.

Me sentí frustrada y al mismo tiempo algo contenta por que no me haya oído, pero volví a la carga:

-Estoy embarazada de tu hijo, Soul – Dije casi gritando.

Todo el tiempo y espacio a nuestro alrededor pareció detenerse por unos breves instantes cuando Soul pudo asimilar estas palabras que parecieron caer como toneladas en su cabeza. Me dedicó una mirada de asombro con los ojos como platos (al igual que los demás) y tras unos momentos en los que pensé que diría algo negativo en cuanto a esto, me abrazó con mucha más intensidad y me dijo con la voz llena de emoción:

-Eso es… maravilloso, Maka… - Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Tenía miedo sobre cómo reaccionarías… - Dije aún algo temerosa.

-Idiota – Me sentenció – Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, IDIOTA.

A cada "idiota" que me decía, me besaba en los labios con fuerza y sonoramente. Incluso yo llegué a pensar que verdaderamente fui una estúpida creyendo que todo iba a ir mal…

-¿Cómo no me voy a alegrar? Ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz de todos los mundos a los que vaya a viajar...

Me sentía incontrolable e infinitamente feliz y llena de plenitud por cómo se lo había tomado, pero al mismo tiempo dolorosamente desgraciada, pues nuestro hijo seguramente no conocería a su padre hasta pasado un largo tiempo… Él volvió a preguntarme:

-¿Fue Wings quien que te dijo que era un niño?

-Sí, y dijo que se parecería a mí.

-Y… ¿cómo quieres llamarlo?

No tenía ni idea, pero recordé cómo habían llamado a su futura hija Wings y Estela, y un nombre también muy rebuscado y viejo me llegó a la cabeza:

-Eneas… quiero que se llame Eneas – Dije con un tono de alegría en la voz – Como uno de los antiguos héroes del imperio romano.

-Curiosamente, ese héroe se enamoró de la reina Dido ¿Lo sabíais?

Wings y Estela nos miraban sonrientes al haber escuchado el nombre que queríamos poner a nuestro futuro hijo. Les devolvimos las sonrisas, pero la condenada archidiablesa nos interrumpió.

-Si ya habéis terminado, podemos irnos.

Yo le dediqué una furiosa mirada mientras nuestro angélico amigo y su amada se despedían con un apasionado beso.

-Debo marchar… - Me dijo Soul tristemente.

-Pero volverás – Contesté yo.

-Desde luego, hasta el día en el que vuelva, mantenme aquí – Dijo colocando su dedo índice en mi corazón.

Yo le tomé la mejilla, él me tomó el mentón y nos besamos como nunca lo hicimos. Después de un tiempo, noté cómo se separaba de mí para alejarse sin dejar de mirarme ya con las alas liberadas volando marcha atrás.

-Adiós… - Susurré.

Él me oyó y sonrió.

-¿Adiós? Eso nunca, hasta pronto.

Pudimos ver cómo se iban alejando en la infinidad del horizonte para más tarde desaparecer en un violáceo y blanquecino resplandor.

"_Soul"_

"_Wings"_

"_**Esperaré"**_

¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Subiré el epílogo cuando pueda, hasta entonces, dejaré los agradecimientos y dedicatorias aparte ;) bueno que tal?? Muy bonito verdad? Eso espero… pues me ha costado encontrar la inspiración -.-" en fin, el epílogo os gustará, creedme. Hasta entonces no me lloréis ni nada eh? Eso sí, comentad copiosamente porfavooorrrr ^^


	20. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Hace años que se fueron… unos cuatro años para ser exactos, y muchos ya perdieron la esperanza de que volviesen. Pero ellas seguían acudiendo a aquel claro del bosque donde dijeron adiós a sus amores, seguían yendo con sus hijos que crecían como brotes de una planta al sol. Ese día era otra vez el aniversario de su despedida y ellas volvían únicamente acompañadas por los pequeños, pero no perdían la esperanza, acudirían hasta el fin de sus vidas si era necesario.

Maka se sentó con Estela en el banco que pidieron construir al ayuntamiento para poder esperar tranquilamente mientras veían a sus hijos jugar. Dido y Eneas habían crecido juntos desde que les alcanzaba la memoria y nunca han llegado a tener problemas con sus esencias antagonistas (Dido era un ángel menor y Eneas un demonio menor)

-Tu hijo se parece muchísimo a ti – Comentó Estela.

-Sí, eso dicen, pero los ojos son de su padre y puede que cuando crezca herede su personalidad _cool_ – Respondió Maka con un tono nostálgico en su voz – Sin embargo Dido es igualita a Wings.

Ambas miraron a sus hijos que jugaban alegremente al pilla pilla entre risas infantiles y rieron recordando viejos tiempos. Estela tornó su cara a una expresión de tristeza y resignación amarga.

-Maka ¿tú… crees que ellos volverán?

Ella pareció molesta por la pregunta, pero se relajó y dijo aún algo sorprendida por la duda de su amiga.

-¡Pues claro que volverán! ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera preguntarlo? Ellos… lo prometieron, Estela.

-Lo sé, pero…

Estela no pudo continuar, pues Dido se le había acercado y se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

-Hoy Eneas y yo vamos a conocer a los papás ¿Verdad, mami? – Preguntó entre preocupada y alegre.

Ella sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Claro que sí, hija; y si no es este año será el siguiente, ya lo sabes – Ella acarició sus castaños y lisos cabellos.

Dido sonrió infantilmente al tiempo que se volteaba para mirar a su amigo sacando la lengua burlona.

-¡Te dije que tenía razón, Eneas!

Los pequeños volvieron a sus inocentes y despreocupados juegos infantiles mientras sus madres suspiraban viéndoles felices. Ellos eran los únicos que podían sacarles de la enorme e infinita soledad en la que se encontraban. Maka estaba a punto de volver a comenzar la conversación con su amiga, pero se percató de que alguien más se acercaba. Eran sus amigos, todos; que habían decidido por fin venir a esperar a la vuelta los transubstanciados.

-Chicos… habéis venido – Dijo ella levantándose del banco para recibirlos.

-Sí, pero que sepas que fuimos nosotras, las chicas, las que insistimos – Comentó Liz burlona.

-Me alegro de que hayáis decidido esperar junto a nosotras.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Alguien tan increíble como yo no podría dejar solas a unas señoritas como vosotras! – Comentó Black Star recordando viejos tiempos, pues hace tiempo que había madurado y dejado atrás parte de su personalidad egocéntrica (incluso dio el estirón)

Estela miró sorprendida a Crona, pues aún estando embarazada de 6 meses había decidido venir.

-Crona ¿Te ves con fuerzas para aguantar toda la tarde esperando? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, pero creo que tendré que irme algo antes que los demás – Respondió sonriendo.

Todos se sentaron en el banco o en el suelo mientras la tarde pasaba, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora… Los primeros en irse fueron Crona y Kid unas horas más tarde de haber llegado, pues ella empezaba a sentirse cansada, luego se fue Black Star con Tsubaki, al principio no quiso marcharse, pero mañana tenían una misión muy importante; las últimas fueron las Thomson. Ya estaba oscureciendo y el sol se escondía entre las montañas dando un tinte naranja al cielo. Maka acarició cariñosamente el rubio pelo de Eneas, que dormía plácidamente en su regazo, al igual que Dido con su madre.

-Es tarde… y ellos no vienen, Maka – Dijo preocupada Estela.

-Un poco más… solo un poco más…

Siguieron esperando hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche y tomaron a sus hijos dormidos entre sus brazos para irse. Otro año más sin ellos, otro año sin su compañía, sin su amor… Ya estaban yéndose cuando de pronto un resplandor violáceo blanquecino engulló el cielo e iluminó a las dos. Observaron maravilladas el precioso brillo sabiendo lo que eso significaba, ellos volvían a casa. El destello cesó y de él aparecieron dos figuras con alas, aterrizaron ante ellas y con lentitud se acercaron. Maka y Estela simplemente estaban paralizadas de emoción y alegría. Por fin, las dos figuras dejaron ver su rostro, el cual estaba tapado por unas túnicas grises, y se pudieron observar a un muchacho de ojos rojos y cabello blanco cuyos rasgos juveniles habían sido sustituidos por otros un poco más adultos y rectangulares; al igual que el otro, que empezaba a enseñar un poco de barba castaña afeitada por el mentón y el cuello.

-¿Soul? – Preguntó Maka.

-¿Wings? – Preguntó Estela.

Ellos sonrieron y abrazaron a sus amadas.

-Hemos vuelto – Dijeron al unísono.

Ellas no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que llorar de alegría mientras recibían con emoción el abrazo. Soul besó a Maka con ternura por un momento y luego miró sus brazos, donde descansaba Eneas.

-Y este es Eneas ¿me equivoco? – Preguntó sonriendo – Es igualito a ti.

-Es un demonio menor y al mismo tiempo un arma – Dijo ella – No se separa de Dido por nada del mundo, así que me imagino que en un futuro serán compañeros.

Soul se giró para ver a la hija de su amigo. Podía sentir el aura angélica que crecía dentro de ella, pero esta vez, no le afectó en absoluto que la niña fuese un ser de luz; pues él y Wings habían aprendido a controlar sus ansias de acabar con sus antagonistas.

-Os hemos echado mucho de menos… - Dijo Estela.

-Nosotros también – Respondió Wings.

-¿Dónde están Jeaizel y Naibiel?

Soul y Wings se miraron el uno al otro sonrientes.

-Es una LARGA historia – Comentó Soul – Tardaremos bastante en contárosla.

Ellas rieron haciendo que sus hijos se despertasen. Eneas fue el primero en reaccionar y al ver a su padre se estremeció por la presencia de otra aura demoníaca.

-Mamá ¿Es él mi papá? – Preguntó mirando algo desconfiado a Soul.

-Sí, cariño, es él – Respondió Maka.

El pequeño demonio pareció dudar por un momento, pero cuando miró a su padre a los ojos, reconoció enseguida su propia energía oscura. Su rostro se iluminó lleno de alegría y saltó a los brazos de Soul.

-¡Es papá! ¡Papá ha vuelto! – Gritaba él haciendo que su amiga se despertara por completo - ¡Dido, nuestros papás han vuleto!

Ella empezó a seguirle en sus infantiles canturreos mientras abrazaban a sus padres con alegría.

-A esto lo llamo yo una bienvenida – Comentó Wings riendo.

Cuando los niños se relajaron parecían haber recobrado todas sus perdidas fuerzas a lo largo de la tarde. Estela miró a Wings por un tiempo mientras se iban yendo a casa y dijo:

-Estamos deseosas de saber todo lo que hicisteis estos años.

-Y además tenéis que empezar a pasar un tiempo con vuestros hijos – Siguió Maka sonriendo.

-Nada me gustaría más – Respondió Wings mientras tomaba a su Dido en brazos.

Ahora estarían todos juntos, puede que un nuevo enemigo aparezca otra vez para echar a perder la paz que tanto les costó recobrar, pero serían fuertes; sus amadas, por sus hijos. Les verían crecer, luchar, vivir… sí, ambos transubstanciados sabían que aquí comenzaba su nueva y maravillosa vida.

Dido bajó de los brazos de su padre y tomó a su amigo por la mano.

-¡Vamos Eneas! ¡Te reto a una carrera y el que pierda tendrá que compartir la merienda con el otro!

-¡Sabes que no pienso perder!

Los dos pequeños estaban eufóricos al saber que por fin habían conocido a sus padres.

_Bueno gente, debo decir que ha sido un placer y un honor escribir esta historia para todos vosotros. Me he entretenido mucho, y espero que vosotros también… y ¿queda algo más por decir? Ah sí, que la secuela será subida dentro de BASTANTE tiempo, quiero dejaros tiempo para descansar y además estoy de exámenes… Me encantó recibir vuestros reviews y mensajes sobre la historia ^^ de verdad, sois unos lectores inigualables (Especial mención a QueenTigrilla95 =D) Gente ¿sabéis algo? Os amo ;D_


End file.
